Pokemon: New Belsota
by SlapshotTommy
Summary: With a new Region, comes a new empire trying to control it. With a failed trainer seeking a new challenge will he, or his friends and family be able to stop this new threat to the peace? Or will they all fall to the same fate? Tommy will try and seek answers and try not to let his recklessness get the better of him. Rated M for Swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Refresh, Restart, Redo!

Chapter 1: Refresh, Restart, Redo!

New Belsota.

A beautiful region, filled with Pokémon and Humans. Some people have Pokémon as friends and would even consider some family where as others use Pokémon in battles against one another. But where there is light, there is darkness. An evil force has grown and now looks set to take over the region with its regime of destruction and chaos. No one person can change the world, but one person can make a difference…

Our story follows one unlikely trainer who started at the age of 12 and travelled many, many regions having caught and seen a lot of events and Pokémon. Now 22, Tommy has decided to wipe the slate clean having never been good enough to make it past the 1st round of the Championships he entered. While he may not be the best strategist or expert battler, his heart was always in the right place looking after friends and being in situations at the right time.

The story begins in the small seaside town of Foglore, Tommy standing at 5 foot 10 wasn't the biggest guy in the world but a previous life of knocking blocks out of other guys when he played Ice Hockey more than proved he was tough. He was practically crafted into his black and purple t shirt and his dark jeans. His purple bandana was put on sometimes before his underwear some mornings…

…

Tommy stepped onto the stairs connected to the airplane he had just travelled on from his home region of Johto. He descended down and made his way into the terminal building. While others checked over their Pokémon and loved ones, Tommy made his way straight to the exit of the building as all his belongs where packed neatly into the rucksack he carried on his back. Tommy having lost in the Sinnoh Champion Challenge in the first round was about to hang the Pokémon belt up once and for all. His love and luck for Pokémon battles seemed all but expended and he no longer wanted to be recognized in leagues for being "The bridesmaid and never the bride". That was until Professor Elm, managed to talk him into jetting off to a remote region on a job…

"So Tommy, what do you think about it?" Asked Professor Elm as he looked up at Tommy from the laptop screen on his desk.

"I think I understand you now, let me run it past you one more time. The International Police Agency wants me, a nobody from New Bark Town… to go to this land of New Belsota to convey information on a new criminal organisation over there?"

"See what was so difficult about that?"

"You think I'm a nobody too!" Tommy's face of hope dropped into a frown.

"No Tommy, No for goodness sake! The Agency… between you and me alright? The Agency asked for a collective committee of the Pokémon Professors and other known figures of the Pokémon world to put forward a list of trainers who like to travel and would be willing to do the work they need. Tommy, you appeared on 10 of the 12 lists. No one else came close. Let that sink in just a bit." Tommy stood and thought about it. He had been to see many regions far and wide. Won battles, badges and all sorts. He'd seen a lot on the way and must have made a good impression on people.

"So what's the catch then Professor? I get to travel and I get to kick ass. What gives?"

"What gives is nothing. You don't have to do it. But, I think you are more than made out for this. I mean come on, you battle like it's you back in your hockey days and if you're in conflict yourself I've had Chuck tell me he'd be afraid of you on a bad day."

"Chuck said that? I guess I can't argue with that there then Professor. So what now, where do I sign up?" Tommy stood with his arms folded, trying to hide his eagerness.

"Get yourself to the Police HQ in Goldenrod and ask for an Agent by the name of Francine. She will get everything sorted for you…"

Tommy walked out the double doors of the airport and stood looking around him. Beautiful lush fields of green slowly curving on the hills and mountains with a massive snowy peak at the top was right in front of him. They said this was a paradise for people and Pokémon. Easy to see why someone would want to take it all for themselves now. He remembered what Officer Francine had told him what to do when he arrived so he headed off to the left and walked into the main part of Foglore. As he walked down the hills path of stones and dust he looked out onto the small harbour town with a few civilian houses and noticeable buildings like the Pokémon Center and Mart. Out the far side stood a long white building, the Professors Lab! Tommy walked through the town as people and Pokémon went about their daily lives. As much as he longed to battle some of the tough Pokémon that there looked to be in the town, he left without any of his. He wanted a clear head and fresh start for the new region. He could have come all guns blazing but as Francine put it to him he may be best to evolve with the enemy he faced. Tommy approached the front door of the lab and he pushed it open slowly. A small Chimecho bell at the top of the door sounded and Tommy walked on in then. He stood in the reception area. A drop dead gorgeous blonde bombshell in a white lab coat walked through a door and stood behind the reception desk.

"Please be the fucking Professor. Please…" He said to himself.

"Hi there, I'm Lucy. I'm the Professor's right hand woman in the lab!" …Close enough! "You must be Tommy, from Johto right?"

"Yes ma'am that's right. I'm here to see Professor Kelman." Tommy tried to say it with confidence, but no cockiness.

"The professors have said a lot about you, you haven't disappointed so far…" She winked at him as she moved away from the reception desk and through the other door as she went in search of Professor Kelman."

"I love you Professor Elm!" Tommy rubbed his hands together and had a small chuckle to himself. What a nice way to arrive!

The Professor came out the door that Lucy had went in. And unbelievably this Professor was young. And not balding! He had a full head of black hair and had a chiselled face.

"Hi Tommy, I'm Professor Kelman. Josh Kelman between you and me!" Said the professor with great enthusiasm. "Professor Elm told me about what is happening and I have to say, given the resume I was handed over I am in full confidence you are the man for the job!"

"Oh, thank you Professor. I try my best… cheesy but… yeah."

"Please, Just Josh is fine. I know you don't like Thomas so…" The Professor was right, why would his mother give him a 1940's name?

"OK, Josh. I'm still a little in the dark in a few things but I have a general idea of what is needed."

"Follow me a minute will ya?" Josh waved Tommy towards him before turning on his heel and walked through and held the door open for Tommy. He led him down the corridor and stopped at the door with a metal plaque reading "Research Quarters". He went inside and Tommy followed. Lucy was in here as well. What luck he was having! The Professor walked to the far wall as Lucy arranged a few bits and pieces on the desk to his right. On the wall was a map of the New Belsota region.

"OK, so you take a look here right." The professor pointed the harbour town on the map, were they were currently located. "We are here all right. Now the Police force here reckons in the north town of Zelbusa City is where this new Criminal Empire originated from. Where they currently are… your guess is as good as mine."

"There." Tommy walked up and pointed on the map. The Professor stood in shock. Lucy turned to see it for herself and she too wore a face of disbelief.

"Wha… how… are you sure." Questioned the Professor.

"No…"

"… OH HOHOHO! Professor Elm told me you were a howler Tommy boy! Haha, I'll have to remember that one for myself and my super humour right Lucy?"

"Yes Professor." She smiled. The Professor grinned from ear to ear and Tommy tried his best not to burst out laughing.

"But seriously. I don't know your orders, but I know the base is still there. Now, whether or not there is anything inside… I don't know."

"I do…" Tommy winked at the Professor.

"OOOOOH Lucy he is good isn't he, brilliant!" The Professor playfully punched Tommy on the left shoulder and they both laughed.

"Yeah Haha! … No my orders where the same. They wanted eyes inside the building however possible and whatever data gathered sent to them with great urgency but without attention. So hopefully I can find something to go on from there afterwards."

"We always need an errand boy don't we Professor?" Asked Lucy. Anyone as his witness he would do whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted…

"Oh no. You don't train the strongest Pokémon to sit and watch the clouds move! Tommy, you need a partner don't you." The first thing in Tommy's head was the professor handing him an engagement ring and him putting it on Lucy's hand…

"Yeah I do indeed."

"OK, you are welcome to choose from my selection of Pokémon I have ready and waiting or I have a link to Elm's to get whatever you need."

"Hmm, I might take you up on that. But there is one I need with me. He was my right hand warrior in Hoenn. I promised him I'd spend more time with him and this adventure will be perfect." Tommy stroked his goatee with a big smile on his face knowing he was making the right choice.

"OK, well go ahead and use the Computer in the corner. You can chat to the Professor and use the B.C.T. when he is ready." The Professor pointed to the corner of the room behind Tommy. There in the corner was a computer and the Ball Capsule Translocator system used to move Pokémon about inside their Pokeballs. Tommy nodded and moved over to the Computer. He wiggled the mouse and the desktop came alive. He moved to the VideoChatterBox icon on the screen and clicked it until the program opened. He clicked on Professor Elms name and made the phone call. After a few rings, the Professor appeared on screen.

"AK Tommy! You made it safely then yes!?"

"Yes I'm here with Josh now!" Josh stepped closer and stood behind Tommy.

"Hi Professor Elm!"

"Professor Kelman, looking well as always! So Tommy, do you know who you want to take with you?"

"I do Professor I want to bring…" Tommy couldn't finish before a Typhlosion ran into the picture in front of Elm. It was Tommy's. The very Pokémon he raised as his first and his ultimate partner in battle. "Hi Buddy you missing me!"

"Phlosiooon!"

"Listen buddy, I promise I will get you out here some time. But right now I need you to do what we said with Professor Elm right?" Professor Elm and Tommy had agreed that he wouldn't touch his stronger Pokémon. Should he fail and the evil rise and spread to other regions Tommy would leave his best with Elm to try and at least keep New Bark Town liberated. Typhlosion nodded and waved before stepping away.

"He's missed you Tommy, but who do you want to take?"

"Professor, I promised Aron I'd go on an adventure with him and it's time to see that through."

"Aron then… Ok, he's out the back. He's with your Sisters Aggron actually. Give me a minute and I'll give him the news and get him over to you. Professor Kelman, I will call you later. I need to discuss a few research notes with you if you are free?"

"No problem Professor. Speak then!" Professor Elm nodded and smiled before the call ended. Tommy's sister, Cathy, was also a trainer. And she was a good one. She actually made it to the third round in Hoenn and made it to the second in Johto of the Championship. This year she was primed to go far, very far. Hence why she was not offered the trip. She was a skilful flowing battling trainer. Rolled with the punches as they say!

"Why didn't you bring Typhlosion Tommy?" Asked Professor Kelman showing genuine interest.

"He was my original partner, but the problem would be unwanted attention. People know me and him well and if that word got out then this trip may be over before I leave the town!"

"Ahh. I never thought of that. Elm mentioned your sister, what about your cousins Jordie… and Tyler? Are they still kicking about?"

"Yeah they keep themselves to themselves." Jordie was the youngest of the '4'. He gave Tommy a hell of a run in battles. His defining moment was making it to the Kanto final before losing. Tyler was probably the most versatile of the group. He won gym badges, catching contests, even Co-ordinator events. He was a fantastic trainer having made pretty much the 4th round to every championship he entered.

"Ahh good good. Always followed Jordie mind you. He went from Underdog in the first round, to good competitor in the second to 'Oh my word this guy could win this' in the 3rd, 4th and final. Awesome battler!"

"Yeah, I'd like to mention I taught his Charizard the Blast Burn that got him there. Water off my back!" As Tommy said that the B.C.T. kicked into life. After a few seconds the pipe shook as it transported the Pokeball through and it landed into the Catch Coaster and sat on the table. "Sweet!"

Tommy lifted the Pokeball and held it close to his face. "Welcome back old pal!"

"Well go on don't keep Lucy and I waiting! Let him out!" Cried Professor Kelman!

"Alrighty then, Come on out buddy check out paradise!" The bottom half of the Pokeball unhinged from the top and bursting from the red light came Aron who stood close by to Tommy.

"Arrrrron." The little steel Pokémon was well experienced back in Hoenn. And like it's fully evolved forms, showed off the scar on the right side of its back like he won a war single handed.

"Wow, look at the marks and scratches. He's seen his fair share of fights Tommy!" Josh was amazed; he got down onto one knee and looked closely around the Pokémon as Aron stood proud of the attention he was getting.

"I never realised how cute they were!" Said Lucy who too walked over to get a closer look at him.

"Caught him in Granite Cave outside Dewford Town, little dude was about to eat through a water dam support in the cave. Would have flooded and killed them all." Aron was freshly hatched when this incident took place. Tommy was right place right time and was able to get himself in front of the newly formed Pokémon. Tommy instead climbed the dam and was able to find an old Iron bar that the Pokémon feasted on before battling and being caught by Tommy.

"So what's his biggest moment then?" Asked Lucy who looked up to Tommy as she petted Aron.

"Oh let's see. He one hit KO'ed Winona's Tropius in the battle for her badge. One Iron Head and boom, she was down one like that."

"Wow, a real tough guy!" Aron smiled, it was awesome to get attention like this.

"Right Tommy, do you want to check out the other Pokémon I have and see what you think?"

"I will if you don't mind, something to help Aron out should we need to go into a Double Battle or that."

"OK, well then. Follow me!" The Professor got up and walked out the door, Tommy, Aron and Lucy followed out and back down the corridor to the room next to the one they left. It was labelled "Pokémon Storage". They all went inside and to Tommy's amazement he was greeted with every starter Pokémon that the Professors from the other regions have waiting for new trainers. Every, Single, One. Bulbasaur to Froakie. And they were all lined up perfectly like they were numbered in the database.

"WOW." Tommy shook his head in awe, Aron walked on in to take a closer look at some of the Pokémon. He seemed to favour those of Hoenn, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. Perhaps because he was so used to seeing them used in battles when he ventured with Tommy back then. Tommy scratched his head as he looked up and down the line. They all had a unique twist to them and the element they brought to a battle. He knew for sure he wouldn't need a Squirtle or a Cyndaquil having already owning one of each and their final evolved forms. Maybe a grass type this time?

"I'm… I'm lost for what to choose Professor."

"If, I was personally in your shoes and know this region like myself. You'd know that grass Pokémon appear in the grass and waters near the water. The fire types, are very rare here. They do exist but you have to know where to look." Who was Tommy kidding? He loved Fire types! Typhlosion was the only fire type starter without a secondary, but what it lacked in another element it more than made up for in sheer power. Half of the fire types became part fighting, with Charmander becoming a Charizard and a Flying type. Fennekin in its final stage gaining a Psychic type. Tommy brought his hand to his chin as he thought.

"You know what, I was picked apart in the Hoenn League by a Blaziken. Yes, Josh, I would like to take Torchic with me." Aron looked up to Tommy and then around to Torchic who was going buck daft at hearing it was going on an adventure.

"Well, looks like it is more than ready for you Tommy. That and Aron will make a great team in my opinion. Whatever is out there be warned!"

"Hell yeah. Tommy and his team are gunning for ya!" Aron and Torchic began communicating with each other as the other Pokémon now dropped their acts of cuteness and began begging for food. Squirtle the master actor already able to point into its open mouth.

"No pulling wool over these guys eyes, Lucy can you see to them? Tommy, you're all set. Here is Torchic's Pokeball." Lucy left the room as the Professor handed Tommy the minimized pokeball. He put it into his pocket along with Aron's. "OK, I'll let you get on your way. So head north of the town from here, it's a long way but you will reach Thunder Bay City. If you want to go after badges, the leader is surprise surprise an Electric specialist by the name of Samuel. Samuel Sparks. Self-christened, FYI."

"Awesome, that's brilliant. OK, if you guys are ready we will go!?" Aron and Torchic looked up and gave a quick cry of readiness. Torchic flapped its tiny wings and had enough to land onto Aron's back who was going to give him a ride for the first while. "Josh, thanks a lot. Professor Elm gave me your number in my phone so I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Likewise Tommy, best of luck buddy. Don't be afraid to visit. I think Lucy has took a shining to you." Oh why oh why did he half to tell him that now?!

"Haha, wouldn't have knew… Anyways. I'll get going. Thanks again!" Tommy extended his hand and Josh shook it. With a quick look to Aron and Torchic the three left the room and headed for the front door. They stopped and looked back to see the Professor and Lucy with a huge bag of Pokémon food now at her feet waving them good bye. Torchic waved its wings and Tommy waved goodbye as well before opening the door and leaving the lab.

"She took a shining to you… how come I couldn't get that back home Aron?"

"Arron… ron…" (Face it, your nothing without me…)

Tommy shook his head in disbelief and walked along with Aron and his new partner Torchic more than ready to face the challenges and adventures ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Faces, New Tactics!

Chapter 2: Old Faces, New Tactics!

Tommy was half way through route 1, he had taken on a few battles and aced them all with his experienced Aron. But, he was quick to point out to trainers their strengths and weaknesses and how they would improve. And it wasn't all in vain; one of the trainers recognised him and even asked for his autograph on a notepad he kept filled with famous autographs so Tommy was honoured to be held so highly in someone's eyes. Torchic was faring well in battle, it seemed to have a little more experience than the normal starting Pokémon. But as of right now he was enjoying his walk more than anything. When he started all those years ago in Johto he wasn't long in finding someone to travel with. In Kanto, his cousin Tyler accompied him and kept a friendly rivalry in the group. When they travelled to Hoenn, Cathy and Jordie where only a year apart from birth so the four of them travelled together. Then various other regions where visited and someone tagged along in some shape or form but right now, Tommy enjoyed the peace and quiet.

It was the middle of the day and Tommy was looking for a rest, he had spotted a lake from a few miles back on top a crest of the scenery and slightly went off course to go towards it. He finally arrived at it and set up base at a large tree with a massive amount of shade created from its huge branches protecting everything below it from the strong sun light. He took the green rucksack from his back and set it down next to the tree before putting himself down with his back resting up against the solid bark. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. How on earth did he do this effortlessly ten years ago? He sat and thought about the collective adventures… Almost losing his life at the Lake of Rage and where he gained the gnarly scars on his left forearm. Two plates and thirteen screws after he turned up to see the Gyarados going berserk. The time he swept Celadon Gym with his Typhlosion and was almost banned for accidently starting a fire afterwards.

"Excuse me, 'scuse me mister?"

Tommy opened his eyes and looked up to a beautiful teenage girl. She had long flowing black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a short white sleeved jacket and wore blue three quarter length trousers that showed off her figure well.

"Ye.. yes?" Stuttered Tommy, stunned somewhat.

"Oh my word! That voice it is you!" Said the girl with amazement on her face. Yet another fan?

"I'm sorry ma'am… I don't follow…"

"Sinnoh, Canalave Gym… you walked out of the gym after beating it and you bumped into someone who asked for your help as they weren't ready for it… Ring any bells." Tommy took another look at her, then it clicked.

"I taught your Torkoal Heat Wave didn't I!?"

"Haha! Yes it is you I knew it was! You left before I could say thank you after I beat it as well." Tommy thought quickly…

*.*.*

"Alright it's easy, watch Typhlosion do it first! Typhlosion stood in front of Tommy and the black haired girl with her Torkoal. Typhlosion readied the flame on its back before pulling its head back and created a red fireball within its mouth. He snapped it's head forward again and let rip a massive sea of fire which slightly charred some of the grass outside of Canalave City. Typhlosion stopped and turned to face Tommy who was holding him a thumbs up to which the Pokémon gestured back.

"And that's how he does a Heat Wave attack! It's just like Flamethrower, except you sacrifice some accuracy for power but it covers more of the battle field. If we get this right, Torkoal should have no problem against Bryon and his Steelix. Why don't you try?"

"OK, Torkoal you seen how Typhlosion did it right? Wanna try it?"

"Tooooorkoal!"

"Alright, let's make it easier, get him warmed up with a Flamethrower."

"Alright, you heard Tommy, show us your Flamethrower!" Torkoal simply opened its jaw and let loose an impressive stream of super-heated fire.

"Alright Torkoal, put everything into now! Don't aim, just fire!"

"Toooooor!" The fire turtle stepped the power and intensity level up another notch, the Flamethrower lost its tight structure and began to go in all sorts of directions uncontrollably.

"He needs more power behind it…"

"Torkoal, give it everything you've got now!" Torkoal dug deep and increased the attack again the stream dissipated and it quickly looked like it had learnt the move successfully from Typhlosion!

"Perfect that's it!"

"Really!? Brilliant! Torkoal that's enough back it off!" Torkoal ceased fire. It turned to its happy trainer rather proud of itself.

*.*.*

"That's right. My cousin showed up and we had to go take care of something. I was waiting outside the gym on you."

"It's cool don't worry. I'm just stunned I've ran back into you and this time I'm not making the same mistake. My name is Melissa, Tommy." A little surprised, Tommy couldn't believe after all of what he had done he didn't learn her name…

"Melissa… wow. You didn't tell me that in Sinnoh?"

"Nope, I thought you wouldn't have cared given your status in this world." She trailed off as she ended the sentence.

"What? I'm not some hot shot trainer, I just do what I do because I love it. I don't take it seriously. If I'm good then that's great and awesome but… c'mon, I sold my own house in New Bark to come here! All my stuff is in storage now!"

"Really…? I just thought with all the media in your face and people knowing your name and style of battling you'd love the attention?" Melissa looked a little puzzled. For years now since had believed what she had thought.

"Nope! I live to better myself and the world we live in, like you. I taught your Torkoal Heat Wave for nothing, I also taught my cousin's Charizard Blast Burn and was able to teach my sisters Swampert Hydro Cannon. I love helping people it's just… may payment for life. Some people need money, I like seeing people smile and I like to know I've done a good turn."

"Wow, you're like a Move Tutor then that's so cool!" Melissa was wearing a smile now, she was easy and enjoyable to talk to.

"Between you and me, when I hang up the travelling boots that's what I'm going to settle down and do. I'll train others to do it as well and I'll have a shop in every region."

…

The Trainers kept talking for some time, they had now moved on from where they were and had completed Route 1 and where now standing on the outskirts of Thunder Bay City. The word overkill sprung to mind. EVERYTHING you could see in the distance of the city had a neon light of some sort on it. It gave an ominous glow in the approaching night but at the same time it was a beautiful city to behold. They walked through the massive entrance gate. Melissa and Tommy both walked a little slower as they walked through the city and looked all around them taking in the views. Melissa was on Tommy's left, she looked over to the right to see the Pokémon Center with a massive neon light saying "Pokémon Center." This place was funny. She looked away, and then did a quick double take before bracing.

"TOMMY LOOK OUT!"

Tommy had no time to react at all when a man ran into him at full speed. The man who wore a dark attire had a black t shirt with a large blue letter 'L' in the middle. He wore a jacket like item, it had no sleeves and no way to fasten it but was held together with the hood over the man's face.

"Excuse me sir, I'm in a hurry." Said the man with little remorse, not even offering to aid Tommy to his feet.

"Hey! Stop that dude! He stole my Pokémon!" A trainer with short and spikey black hair was running towards them from the distance. He wore a red tracksuit top and jeans. The strange man turned and tried to make a getaway, but Tommy grabbed one of his legs and caused him to fall to ground along with Tommy. They both hurried to their feet, Melissa stood behind the hooded man and Tommy stood face to face… well half face.

"Whatcha doing stealing peoples Pokémon? I don't like that sort of trait in anyone." Asked Tommy in a dark and serious tone.

"What's it to you small time?" Replied the man quickly.

"I'll tell you what it is, it's cowardly and rather unappealing. That's what it means to me..."

"I'd watch your mouth before someone rips it off."

"Yeah, you and what army is going to try that then?" Said Tommy with both arms extended either side. He didn't see no backup.

"Well, since you asked…" The man reached up and dropped his hood onto the back of the jacket revealing a short dirty blonde haired man. He had the letter 'L' tattooed onto the left side of his neck.

"My name is Rio, and I… my dear boy, am part of the illustrious Team Luna."

"Never heard of them. Melissa have you?" Melissa had a look like 'What the hell are you talking to me for?' "What about the guy running towards us, he heard of you?"

"You're quite the funny man when you're out numbering a highly ranked member of the new Evil."

"Ha… gotta love role reversal right. Say, you any good at taking messages Rio?"

"Yes but I…"

Tommy had heard enough, he lurched forward and took a quick grapple of the man's shirt with the grip of his left hand. Then he let his Ice Hockey days take over to the horror of Melissa, he fired a right hand to side of the man's head, he pulled back and fired again. Rio stumbled allowing Tommy to pull his fist back as far as he could before launching it one more time and dropping Rio to the dirt. As he lay there Torchic and Aron burst free from their Pokeballs and flanked Tommy either side. They wore angry expressions ready to lay into the grunt if they got the command.

"You take a message to whoever will listen. You just made a new enemy. You watch your fucking back like a Mawile from here on out. Hand the Pokeballs over."

Rio pushed himself up a little and reached into his pocket and threw both the minimized Pokeballs onto the ground before flicking his hood over his head again and taking off towards the entrance gate. The man who had his Pokeballs stolen came to a stop next to Tommy and watched the Luna grunt run off into the distance.

"Son of a bitch blind side me and lifted my Pokémon on me." The trainer knelt down and lifted them both off the ground before standing up again and faced Tommy and Melissa.

"The names Darryl, thanks for what you did back there! If you can fight like that you'd have no need for Pokémon like these two here!"

"Sports come in handy! My names Tommy, this is Torchic and Aron and this lady here is Melissa."

"Nice to meet you all! Are you guys… like ya know… dating?" Aron and Torchic sniggered to a disapproving look from Tommy. Although Tommy didn't look back to Melissa she was blushing wildly.

"No, we bumped into each other earlier. We've met before and we were headed here so travelled together."

"Ah right I see… I recognise your face Tommy, that fighting, you've played Ice Hockey right?"

"Yes sir, Tommy Brown, number 23 of the Red Wing Pidgeots."

Darryl clicked his fingers and pointed at Tommy. He extended his hand this time towards Tommy.

"We've done this before, Darryl Christiansen, number 74 of the Blue Shelled Wartortles!" Tommy stood with his mouth agape for a second before slapping his hand into Darryl's and shaking it well. They had actually played against each other a few times in a life before Pokémon Journeys.

"I can't believe you didn't battle him with Pokémon Tommy." Melissa spoke up between the Bro-mance.

"I did what I thought was best, besides. Now they know I'm not a push over."

"Maybe so, but you're a target now."

"I don't give a toss frankly. When I started on a journey I had Pokémon to look after me and I always had my own skills. I'll take on whatever they can throw at me."

"Awesome, you both challenging the gym then?"

"Yup." "At some stage yes" replied Tommy and Melissa.

"Alrighty, I just got my badge today. No harm Tommy, but you'll need a little more fire power than what you have. Don't take it the wrong way. I went in under expecting and almost got run out of the building."

"Oh really? He's strong then?"

"Afraid so man, but I'm sure an illustrious trainer like you can manage." Smirked Darryl.

"Hopefully. Melissa I haven't met any of your Pokémon yet actually." Remembered Tommy.

"Secret Weapons Tommy. Torkoal is the only one you know about!"

The three trainers continued talking into the night at the Pokémon centre. They sat around a table with some food, Tommy and Melissa trying to fill their faces having pretty much starved for the day.

"Right, Tommy, Melissa. Pleasure meeting you two. But I gotta move on sadly."

"Really, at this time of night Darryl?"

"Yes, no trainers about. Best time to get about!"

"That's a fair point right there, well Darryl, best of luck mate. Keep in touch and hopefully the next time we meet we'll battle."

"Look forward to it Tommy I do." The three all stood up, Darryl and Tommy shook hands and then Darryl gave Melissa a hug goodbye. He picked up his bag next to his chair and with a simple wave walked out the door and onto his next venue.

"Hey Tommy, now we are alone can I ask you something?"

"Sure fire away Melissa!" Melissa pulled her chair closer into the table and put both her hands and arms on the table.

"Do you think it is a good idea if we travel together?" She asked.

"Oh… Yes and No. I'd say No because of what happened earlier. They are gunning for me, I love getting under the skin of criminal empires like that. Done it for years now and it never gets old. But then I would because it does get lonely and I'm sure we've a lot of cool stories hidden away that would be awesome to hear." Melissa nodded her head.

"I'll be honest, I would really like you to travel with me. I know after what you did earlier it's a risk but I'm a grown girl, I can look after myself too. It can never hurt to have someone in your corner right?" Tommy looked into her eyes, she really looked like she was pleading with him to do this.

"I don't know… I mean, what if these guys vaporise me tomorrow? I'd have got you neck deep in my own problem."

"Tommy, that was the most alive I've felt in a long time. And I did nothing. I know you're hiding something… but I want to figure you out. And learn from you. And be there for you…"

"Wow, that's… that's really nice of you to say that Melissa…" Tommy stroked his goatee. A sign he was thinking about something. "Tell you what, let me sleep on it tonight alright? You could get up early and take on the Gym Leader and let me go train for a bit so I'm ready. When we're done I'll let you know. Deal?"

"Deal." Melissa smiled.

…

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WHERE ATTACKED!" Screamed a voice from a chair inside a dark room.

"Sir… ahem… It was that kid that went RYNO on Team Aqua in Hoenn." Said a shaky Rio.

"I swear to whatever you believe in…" The chair spun around and revealed a well-built man sitting in an executive grey suit. He was bald but fierce looking. "If you don't talk a language I understand, I will bring him in here and give him a reason to rip you limb from limb. What happened Rio?"

"Master Grievance Sir. With all due respect. I obtained the Pokémon from Christiansen as requested. As I made my exit, I ran into a trainer who I recognised from Hoenn when the demise of Team Aqua and Magma happened. I believe it to be the trainer by the name of Tommy. Tommy Brown. He caught me off guard and was traveling with a woman. But not his sister. He asked who I was and what I did before he hit me several times over. I wanted to stay and fight but… I would have been no match for a trainer of his calibre sir." Rio calmed down and stood with pride once again. He knew he failed but he was doing his best to save his ass.

"Rio, I understand. This puts an undesirable spin on the current situation in Belsota. Rio, we'll keep an eye on him for now. I can't risk giving him a reason to come here. He knows people in powerful places and I can't afford the losses right now. I will alert the Boss to the situation. Get back to the cages and make sure the new recruits are coping."

"With haste sir, I won't fail you again."

"I hope so Rio, you're one of the best under my wing. I need you at your best for what we have planned." With that the bulky figure waved Rio out of the room before turning back in his chair to the screen immediately behind him. Rio stepped outside and sighed before hurrying off. Grievance ran his right hand down his forehead and face and sighed heavily too. He tapped a few buttons on the console on his chair, and within a few seconds, his Bosses face appeared on the screen. The Boss had a huge scar going through part of his right eye and over the bridge of his nose. He two was bald but sat in his amazing and beautifully decorated room and chair with a dark hood pulled over the majority of his head.

"Grievance, what brings your call unannounced?" It was a deep and evil voice. Very slow talking.

"Sir. We had a small situation in Thunder Bay I thought you would like to know about."

"Go on."

"Sir. It appears that the failed trainer Tommy… or Thomas Brown, is travelling within this region."

"… really… interesting. And his family?"

"He was seen with a woman of some description, we can pull up the CCTV if you wish but from my eyes on the job it wasn't his sister for sure. No sign of the other two. I will monitor the situation and alert you to developments."

"Yes. We must tread a little more carefully. Mmm. Team Luna cannot fear anyone, but he is one who should be noted on the radar. Good work Grievance. Keep me posted."

"Sir!" Grievance lightning quickly brought his right hand to the side of his head to a salute as the video feed turned to black.

Grievance turned around to his desk and inter locked his hands together.

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. How can I manipulate you to make me a partner in Luna…"

**A/N: Alrighty, two chapters in and this is the first out of Character post of mine for this story. So yeah, this isn't my first rodeo doing a fan fiction, but I hope it will be the first that I can come to a satisfying conclusion. **

**So a few things you may be wondering, Tommy has travelled region to region and entered the tournaments at the end of the year and never fared well. He has seen a lot in the past with regards to criminal empire events and even legendary encounters. The friends in high places remark from the Head of Team Luna, was a remark to his close family. Jordie in particular who although is his cousin became more like his brother on their travels but hopefully all the little loose ends and niggly bits will get tied up along the way. At the minute… I don't really wish to ask for any original characters to be added because I have in my head what I need but check the author's notes in case I decide I need someone. I'd rather go original as it means they can pretty much have any team (within reason) rather than me inadvertently altering a story line of an existing character. **

**But yeah, Rate and Review for me. Be honest, you don't get better writing the same crap. Let me know where and how I fall short and I'll do my best to make sure it don't happen again! **

**Violence and Swearing will be oh so ripe throughout, there may be romance… I don't know but nothing that I'd blush about while typing. This ain't no 50 shades of grey cause being colour blind I only see 3. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Gym There, Done That!

Chapter 3: Gym There, Done that!

…

"_Tommy? Tommy it is you please come here!"_

"_Steven I came as quickly as I could, Jordie is on the way… what's wrong?"_

"_Aqua is making their movement to Kyorge's chamber we need to stop them and fast!"_

"_Tommy, Steven sorry I'm late!" _

"_You are just in time Jordie, please, you and Tommy take your flying Pokémon and chase after Aqua's vessel. I must meet with Cathy and Tyler and see to it that they can cope."_

"_And what happens if this goes belly up Steve? The region disappears, we all die?" _

"_We don't think like that Jordie, I have a backup plan as well. But please, hurry and get after Archie!"_

Tommy awoke suddenly disturbing Torchic and Aron at the foot of his bed.

"Holy… not like me to relive something like that." Tommy sat up in his bed and exhaled. He had just dreamt about a scenario in Hoenn, an Ex-Champion in Steven Stone had become friendly with Tommy and at the time Tyler, Cathy and Jordie. He knew with their help they would be able to stop Aqua and Magma at the same time. It was a rough few days but Tommy never dreamt about it before.

"No more energy drinks before bed I think… again." Tommy swivelled out of bed; he was in a rented room in the Pokémon Center with Melissa in the room next to his. "You two, rest up a little more. I'm going to get a shower and then we are going to hit training this morning." The two Pokémon obliged and snuggled back into the foot of the bed again. Tommy walked into the bathroom and turned the hot tap on in the shower and let it heat up. He stripped down naked and got himself inside. It was lovely and warm, the heat penetrating and warming his entire body. He thought about what he said to Melissa again and was still unsure of what to do. He couldn't tell her that he was an operative under the International Police Agency oath. Blow his cover to smithereens. But she said…

"_I know you're hiding something… And I want to figure you out." _

How long could he keep lying to someone and delaying the truth. Would she ever trust him? At the same time Melissa had that super powerful Torkoal and Tommy knew first hand it's not the easiest of Pokémon to train. If she had that still and a team around it… Maybe she could be an awesome sleeper of a trainer to have his back. He'd need more time to think, but right now he looked like a prune for standing about too long. He turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. He was scruff ling his hair like crazy trying to dry it when there was a few knocks at his door.

"Tommy, I'm headed to the gym now. Will I see you later?"

"Yes, yes Melissa I'm just out of the shower but I'll be by the front gate training. Come let me know how you get on! Good luck!"

"Thanks, see you later!" Tommy had to hand it to her. If their lives where swapped he would likely have walked on out and got stuck into the battle ASAP.

…

Tommy was standing out on the grass just outside Thunder Bay City. He had Aron working on his own while Tommy was giving Torchic battle commands. Aron made a charge for Torchic with its body beginning to shine up a little using a Take Down attack.

"Torchic dodge left! Follow up with an Ember!"

Torchic committed and dodged left in time, it turned to look back to Aron with its beak open and fired a few red hot Embers towards Aron. While it made clean contact, Aron was still a high level compared to Torchic.

"Alright, get in close and use a Peck this time!" Torchic and ran forward to Aron with its head back a little its beak primed and ready to be used as the weapon. Aron quickly dropped to its belly and tucked its head into the main part of its body. The steel on it began to shine a steel grey colour as it tried to defend itself with Iron Defense.

"Torchic stop! He can't hold it for long, attack when he has to release it!" Torchic stopped nearby Aron, eventually and like Tommy said it had to take a break as it couldn't harden the steel on its body anymore leaving it open to a barrage of pecks from the chick Pokémon. Torchic got a few good pecks in on its head causing it to back up a little to try and calm the offense but it just kept going! Aron stopped moving, and instead began to summon a silver orb of energy at its mouth.

"Torchic move that's Flash Cannon! Get out of there!" Torchic stopped the offense and tried to scurry away from left to right and even tried to fly a little. Eventually Aron took aim and fired the silver orb, it launched at an incredible pace and collected Torchic on the back. Torchic skidded for some distance on its front and was trying slowly to make it to its feet.

"Aron, hold fire. Torchic's done for now. Good work." Aron nodded and smiled as both Tommy and him made their way over to Torchic. It was trying to get back to its feet but for the pain it was in it wasn't having much luck. Tommy lifted Torchic into his arms who collapsed with exhaustion.

"You did well buddy, you've came on lots since we started! And you two Aron, I like our chances now I know you've shook the dust off!" Torchic smiled weakly as Aron looked up at his admiring trainer.

"Tommy! I did it I won the badge!" Tommy turned to see Melissa walking towards him… and Darryl wasn't that far behind!

"Awesome job, how'd it go was it easy enough for you?"

"Yeah, a little challenge but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Was a good battle Tommy, you should have seen it brother!" Tommy was a little shocked but surprised that Darryl was still here.

"Yeah I'm sorry I missed it now, what has you back here though?"

"Tommy, it's not every day one of the most famous veterans who has qualified for every tournament he entered saves my Pokémon. I want to see your gym battle and see how you do things!" Tommy was again surprised, but humbled as well. Although he wasn't a proven winner or champion, he was one of the few on a small list to have qualified for every tournament he entered as Darryl said.

"Ahh fair enough. Well I hope I don't disappoint. I need to head back to the Pokémon centre, while we wait… Coffees are on me!"

"Sounds great!" "Yay victory coffee!" Said Darryl and Melissa respectively.

…

The three sat around the same table they were at last night in the Pokémon centre, Melissa and Tommy had left off their Pokémon to be treated. The discussion was Tommy trying to figure out which Pokémon he would recall as he needed three to face the gym leader.

"Tommy what about that Nidoqueen you had back in the Johto league?"

"You have a Nidoqueen!?"

"No, and yes in that order. She's too good for a beginner gym come on Darryl. I want to reinvent myself not fall victim to the same thing that beats me time after time. I need a minute to think." Tommy leant back in his chair with his right hand covering the lower part of his face. He could get Typhlosion… and sweep the first three gyms no doubt… But this one uses electric types. Tommy took his hand off his face and clicked his fingers. It hit him.

"Phanpy. I'm going to get my Phanpy!" With that he stood up and walked towards the computer and telephone handset sitting in the corner for trainers to contact their storage providers. In Tommy's case, Professor Elm was getting a call. He lifted the phone and made the call. A few seconds past before the Professors face appear on screen.

"Hello Mr. Brown! How are you, keeping good?"

"Yes Professor just ready to take on the first gym leader here, but I need a favour. Can you send me Phanpy over?"

"Great timing Tommy, she's been determined to flip over a Snorlax I have here and I'm worried she'll get crushed. Be one second!" The professor got up and rushed away.

"For goodness sake, she's a wild one alright…" Tommy waited and eventually the Professor appeared with Phanpy's Pokeball.

"OK, ready when you are Tommy, you sending one back?"

"No, haven't got anyone else."

"OK, beginning the send only process then!" The Professor pushed a button on the keyboard in front of his. Some electric lightning bolts struck the Pokeball as it sat under the chute for the B.C.T. and vanished. Tommy's end rumbled soon after and lightning shot out from his end producing the pokeball at his end. It stopped, Tommy picked it up and showed it to the Professor.

"Got her, Thanks Professor! I'll speak to you soon!"

"No problem T. Good luck!" And with that the conversation ended and the screen went black. Tommy stood up and turned around. He noticed Darryl and Melissa holding hands on the table! He was really surprised but quickly gathered himself.

"Tommy, Tommy! Aron and Torchic are ready. Could you take Melissa her Pokémon over to her as well for me please?" Nurse Joy said from behind her desk, Tommy almost broke his neck turning around quickly.

"Yes, of course Nurse Joy. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, have a nice day now!" She set the tray of Melissa's 6 Pokeballs on the desk and Tommy's two sat on top of them. He walked over and lifted his off before fixing them to his belt. He lifted the tray of Melissa's and began to walk back to the table. They were no longer holding hands but Melissa was looking a little red faced.

"Here ya go Melissa, all 100 percent!" Tommy sat the tray down. Melissa swallowed trying to calm herself down a little.

"T..Thank you Tommy."

"No problem, guys I'm going to head over to the gym now. Why don't you guys catch me up probably be a few minutes setting up and stuff."

"Yeah that's sounds like a plan, I've still my coffee sitting. See you over there mate, good luck!" Said Darryl as he lay back into his seat.

"Good luck Tommy, see you soon!" Said Melissa. Her face had returned to its normal colour again.

Tommy gave his thumbs up send off and walked out the front door, as he walked towards the gym a few blocks away he lifted off Aron's pokeball and let the Pokémon out to walk beside him. The little Steel Pokémon stretched itself before catching to Tommy's pace.

"That girl Melissa is odd dude. There was me worried I'd have to tell her to go away and she's found a guy within 4 hours of meeting up with me again. I'm thinking daddy issues."

"Ron ron, Aron!" (Don't think you can talk about parent issues dude!).

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Aron. "Personal attacks dude? Not cool." The Steel Pokémon sulked a little. He came across wrong to his trainer.

"Rooon. Aron Aron!" (Sorry man. I spoke out of turn.)

Tommy shook his head and started walking again. "I can't be mad at you buddy. It's your species that's been there for me when I needed people in my life the most…"

*.*.*

"_I don't want you to be a failure Thomas! You have to go to college and do well in that!" _

"_To hell I am! I'm becoming a trainer whether you like it or not mum! You can't stop me!" _

"_Oh I will Thomas, you bet your life that I gave you I will!" _

"_Everyone else is becoming one, and what about Cathy what's she going to be when she grows older?" _

"_Thomas. You know I can't let you out. Not with that… thing. And your sister has sense she can do what she wants." _

_Tommy stood stunned. He had no problem admitting his younger sister was smarter than him, his mum always had it in for him it seemed. _

"_Whatever. Forget I said anything." Tommy stormed off now up towards his room with one thing in mind. He was packing his bags and leaving. It was unfortunate that he already knew exactly where he could spend the night and how best to get there. He only had a few days to go before officially becoming a trainer… His mum loved him, but she wanted what was best for her… through him in the long run and Tommy couldn't live like that. And the thing she talked about. Ha. Like that would stop anyone doing anything they wanted. _

*.*.*

Tommy and Aron arrived at the door of the Pokémon Gym. Tommy knelt down to his Pokémon. He wanted to make sure there was no bad blood in the way of things.

"Hey, about earlier, let's forget it all alright? I want to win, you want to win. You're my best weapon out here today chum. You ready?!"

His Pokémon let out a solid cry and nodded its head. It was game time. He stood up again and opened the doors to the gym. He walked into the corridor, to the left lead stairs to the back rooms and to the right a door to the stands on the side. Straight ahead was a door flanked by 2 pillars with names of all the trainers who had been victorious in this gym. Tommy and Aron walked straight ahead and through the next set of double doors and stood out immediately on battlefield. It was a large grey warehouse like building. On the other side was a stand and a man talking to a woman. The man wore a black looking suit, but the blazer had yellow pinstripes. He was in his early thirties and wore a small set of glasses to accompany his dark hair. The girl wore an attire somewhat the same but she had long red hair. Upon Tommy's entry the man stopped his conversation to see who was challenging him now. To Samuel's surprise it was the trainer he wanted to face today.

"Tommy, Tommy Brown. The fight I've been looking forward to all year. The gym leaders of this region know you're here Tommy and we are all stoked and honoured to have someone as elite as you step through our doors!"

"I wouldn't say elite. I haven't won anything…"

"But to never lose the passion and your get up and try again attitude. If you ever make it there will be no taking you down!"

"I try my best, so Samuel. You ready for this?"

"As the Electric Type Gym Leader of Thunder Bay Gym, I Samuel Sparx…" Samuel threw his arms open, to which 4 spotlights on either side of the building lit up illuminating the arena.

"Gladly, accept your challenge!"

The girl that was taking to Samuel had made her across the arena to the middle and she stood on the sidelines. She walked to the bench and lifted off two flags, one red the other green. She held one in each hand and turned to face the battlefield.

"This will be a three on three battle, normal ruled Gym Challenge. The Challenger can make substitutions and the winner will be the one to prevent the other trainers Pokémon from battle. Challenger are you ready!" The female ref looked over to Tommy.

"Ready." Nodded Tommy.

"Leader Samuel, are you ready?"

"That I am pretty lady." Samuel smiled over to his wife. She was lovely when she took charge.

"Then… begin!"

Samuel quickly picked a pokeball from his belt. "Shinx light 'em up!" The Pokeball exploded and produced a small blue and black Pokémon with a long black tail and a yellow star at its tip. Some electricity crackled around it as it stood on the arena flooring. Tommy looked at Aron who seemed to wonder if he was up first.

"No not now buddy…" He reached to his belt for Torchic's Pokeball instead.

"Torchic, let's roll!"

"Chic, Tor Tor." Torchic came out of its Pokeball and landed on its feet and began a stare down on Shinx.

"Shinx, Tackle now!"

"Torchic, use Peck!" Shinx and Torchic collided head on after a short sprint to the other. The Pokémon kept trading blows, every time Shinx landed a clean hit Torchic was right back to another Peck on its body.

"Shinx, use Spark now!" Shouted Samuel, his little Pokémon obliged backing off and charging a little energy for a few yellow crackles of electric to arc out from its body. He began to run head on at Torchic.

"Torchic, give it an Ember now!" the little fire chick erupted a few Embers from its beak. While the move made good contact on the charging Shinx it didn't hinder its progress and finally the Shinx collided with Torchic shocking it and taking damage from the tackle. Torchic fell to the ground unable to battle.

"Torchic is unable to battle! The winner of the round. Samuel." Shouted the ref holding her red flag out toward Samuel.

"Good work Torchic, couldn't have asked for more." Tommy held Torchic's ball out and recalled it.

"I was expecting a good battle Tommy, like the fearsome Pokémon I've seen you use in the past."

"It's a new start for me. Besides I'm not out of tricks yet man!"

Tommy looked to the stands as two trainers made their way to a few seats. It was Darryl and Melissa. There were other trainers dotted about the seats here to see for themselves if the rumour of Tommy Brown was true. Tommy looked back to the battle field. He reached down and grabbed Phanpy's ball this time.

"Phanpy it's your turn!"

"Phannnnnhy, Phann!" The small blue mini elephant Pokémon took to the arena floor.

"Interesting. You don't see many of them about these parts…"

"Like I was going to hand you this battle… Phanpy! Let's get Shinx with a Take Down!"

Phanpy rushed like crazy with the wind and air breaking white in front of her as she charged at Shinx.

"Shinx try and dodge it!" But it was no good, Phanpy left her feet launching all her weight into the high speed tackle. While she took some recoil damage from it, she knocked Shinx out in one hit.

"Thata girl! Good job!"

"Shinx is unable to battle, the round goes to the challenger!" The woman holding her flag pointed towards Tommy this time. Scores where even once again.

"Impressive, but no spanner in my works. Plusle let's go!"

The small electric mouse appeared from the Pokeball thrown by Samuel. It flopped his large head and ears about as if it was drunk.

"Phanpy, Rollout!"

"Plusle Quick Attack!"

"Plusssle!" The Plusle launched forward with incredible speed as Phanpy bounced and tucked into a ball. Plusle collided with it and knocked her unsteady and off course. She was forced to come out of the attack having lost its bearings.

"Plusle! Iron Tail!" Tommy was somewhat shocked at hearing this… but he reacted quickly.

"Phanpy use Slam!" Plusle charged to the Phanpy with its plus like tail glowing silver, it jumped and swung its body but Phanpy was able to swing her truck and batted the Pokémon out of mid-air like a bat hitting a baseball. The Plusle cried in pain as it flew in the air and landed hard on the floor near Samuel. It was unable to battle.

"Plusle is unable to battle. This round goes to the challenger!"

"Awesome counter. Return Plusle." Samuel returned it to its ball. But he wasn't saddened which was odd.

…

"Have you ever seen Tommy use a Phanpy before?"

"No, I know it beat a Haunter of Morty's in Ecruteak City." Said Darryl to Melissa who seemed very interested in the strong Phanpy.

"How do you know all of this? Have you stalked him?"

"No, research my dear lady." Melissa blushed at the comment. "You should check out the Trainer Insider website, it lets you search in the database of every trainer by their number or by name. Tommy is hiding a lot of good Pokémon away. I want him to assemble a team for me to challenge someday."

"Is Tommy really that good? I mean he's lost… everything."

"His Pokémon are. But he isn't. It's like he just never got the hang of being a trainer. But I've seen every match of his that has been televised. It's like when he fought that dude last night, he has always beat himself up because he couldn't keep playing Hockey. And he doesn't know how to manipulate that into battles. But I think he's cracked it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Watch and see, I'll tell you when."

…

Tommy looked up to the smiling Samuel. He was showing quite the grin like everything was going to plan.

"Tommy, I hoped you had a strong team as I was looking forward to using this guy to pick you apart. So sad I'm having to do it anyway with a lesser team. Electabuzz, it's yours for the taking!"

"… Buzzzzzz! Buzz!" Electabuzz deployed from the red aura from the Pokeball and stood much taller than Phanpy. The yellow humanoid like Pokémon with its black and yellow fur looked like it had many battles and was arguably one of the most experienced on Samuels's team. But it didn't faze Tommy.

…

"That it right there!"

"I didn't see it…"

"Normally Tommy would have reacted in an… erratic manner if you will. Like he had to visibly think about the new Pokémon in the battle field. It wasn't instinctual. But now, he seems to have it under control…"

…

"Nice LeccyBuzz. But, I'm sticking to my game plan. Phanpy, Take Down!"

"Take it Electabuzz…"

"Phannnnhy!" Phanpy charged again with the air splitting in front of its trunk breaking white. She leapt higher this time and tackled Electabuzz with its strength. Electabuzz was pushed back a step from the force.

"Low Kick Electabuzz!" As Phanpy fell back to the ground Electabuzz sparked as it moved quickly and sweeped Phanpys legs from below it. The Pokémon crashed hard into the ground and didn't seem to move.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! The round win goes to the leader, Samuel!"

"Nice. OK." _How the hell did he not see that coming?_ "Aron, let's show him why your my lead for this team!"

Tommy recalled Phanpy as Aron nodded and made its way from the trainer's side and stood facing the Electabuzz who still held the size advantage. Aron wasn't intimidated in the slightest. It was a big part of Tommy's team back in the Hoenn days and was more than capable of dispatching an Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, get in with a Fire Punch!" Commanded Samuel.

"Aron, Iron Defense!" Replied Tommy. The real battle began now.

Aron hunkered down and its steel body began to glow grey as it heightened its defensive armour. Electabuzz came in quick with its right hand glowing orange with a few embers peeling away from the flame. It caught Aron's head… but the small steel Pokémon stood strong through the attack. Electabuzz jumped back a few paces ready for the next move.

"Aron, Flash Cannon!"

"Electabuzz, counter with Thunderbolt!" Aron pulled its head back and summoned a large silver orb in front of its mouth before jumping and launching it towards Electabuzz. The Electabuzz clenched its fists and easily launched a Thunderbolt which met the Flash Cannon orb half way and both attacks cancelled the other out to a small smokey explosion.

"Electabuzz, Swift now!"

"Aron, Use Iron Head!" Electabuzz leaned forward and from its open mouth and between its cry launched several high speed white stars which all seemed to focus in and make their way through the smoke cloud and aim to Aron. From the other side came a small silver light and several sparks. Electabuzz kept firing but Aron burst out through the cloud. Some of the Swift attack was landing and others merely bouncing off from its Iron Head attack. The Steel Pokémon leapt up and with a headbutt like motion nailed Electabuzz in the chest causing it to fall back and stumble to the ground.

"Aron, let's go get in with a Heavy Slam!"

"Electabuzz no! Try Discharge!"

Aron ran the small distance and jumped again and aimed its much heavier body over Electabuzz. Although much smaller, Aron easily out weighted the Electric Pokémon by at least twice the amount. Electabuzz from the ground clenched its fists again and simply sent out a yellow burst shock wave in the form of Discharge. It hit Aron but it landed on Electabuzz. Electabuzz was out for the count. But it wasn't looking good for Aron either. Everyone in the stands stood to their feet looking to see.

Aron crawled off from Electabuzz, but that wouldn't win the match, it had to remain standing for a few seconds without collapsing. The seconds went by like years as Tommy stood open mouth willing Aron on in his head to stay up a little longer. Samuel on the other hand was begging it fell and brought the match to a draw. The ref was looking between her watch on her right wrist and Aron as it stood. The seconds ticked by slowly. She looked down… and then up to Aron again one last time.

"Electabuzz is unable to continue and Aron remains under its own strength! The winner of the match and the gym challenge, Tommy from New Bark Town!"

The few members of the audience broke into applause at the match and Darryl stood shaking his head but kept clapping as Tommy gestured up to them in the crowd. Tommy walked over to Aron who was now lying on his belly resting next to Electabuzz and Samuel who was tending to it.

"Tommy my word, If I could battle someone like you every day of my life I wouldn't need that bombshell of a babe on the side lines. Thank you for that!" Samuel stood up and his right hand dived into one of his suit pockets and produced a small yellow and blue holographic coloured lightning bolt badge.

"It's with great pleasure Tommy, that I hand you the Super Jolt Badge of Thunder Bay City! Congratulations!" He extended his palm out with the badge in the middle and Tommy picked it off from his before shaking his hand for the battle. Both the trainers recalled their exhausted Pokémon before Samuel and his wife walked him to the front door of the gym where they met up with Melissa and Darryl.

"Tommy, great job winning. You should have no trouble getting your next badge. If you head North East of the city, You'll hit Route 2. After that is Forresta Town. Head further East to Route 3 and finally your next challenge in Footer Hills City. Best of luck man, I'll be checking up on your progress! You don't beat me without making a name for yourself ya hear! That goes to you two as well!"

Tommy nodded in approval of Samuels's words and Melissa and Darryl smiled at what he said. They three all shook hands with Samuel before heading back to the Pokémon centre to tend to Tommy's Pokémon.

"You're a good situational battler Tommy."

"Yeah, how so?"

"You knew you had the weight advantage on Electabuzz. So you used a weight aided move. Not many trainers can say they knew that bit of knowledge."

"Darryl mate, I've seen it all. I've been face to face with the leaders of gyms, evil gangs and legendary Pokémon. I just struggle putting what's in my head into battle."

"Darryl said you are improving though…" Spoke up Melissa

"And he's right. That felt natural. I don't know what's changed but I'm better for it."

…

Tommy sat on his bed in the Pokémon Hotel suite with his bag and a few belongings from it out next to him. He had his old Red Wing Pidgeot's Jersey out. He brought it with him as a lucky charm this time around. He went 17 to 3 in fights in this very jersey before he had to give it up after his career ending arm injury. He thought about that day again at the Lake of Rage. If it wasn't for that dude Lance showing up and catching the lead Gyarados which was red and getting him out of there he was surely dead…

*.*.*

_Tommy ran to the Lake to see for himself, he just hoped his Cousin wasn't caught up in the carnage going on. There was Gyarados all over the place, just going berserk. Firing their orange Hyper Beams off like it was the very being of their lives! Suddenly, a dark red Gyarados ascended from the water below a few meters into the lake in front of Tommy. Tommy didn't fear much but Arceus as his witness he wasn't expecting that!_

_The Gyarados spotted the trainer and opened its mouth and summoned an orange beam Tommy turned and ran as fast as he could away and heard the monstrous attack get launched from the cry of Pokémon. The noise of the beam passing him and hitting the ground in front of him was deafening. It ruptured the ground and Tommy raised his arms in front of him to defend himself. A huge rock chunk connected on the upper half of his left forearm, snapping both bones clean and bending it back what looked like thirty degrees. Tommy screamed in agony at the breaking of his bones. _

"_Dragonite! Thunder on the red one!" _

_Tommy lay curled up in a ball covering his damaged arm, he felt someone put their hand on his back._

"_You're alright kid, I've got you covered. Hang in there and I'll get help."_

*.*.*

Tommy looked down at the pink scar on his arm where he was operated on to insert the plates and screws that now held his arm together. He began to wonder then what would have been had he not have been there, before there was a knock on his door.

"Tommy, it's Melissa, you got a minute?"

"Sure, come in its open Mel!"

Melissa came into the room and spotted the jersey. The first thing she noticed about it was the amount of blood and puck and stick marks all over it. The normal red colour of it, blotched in various red stains and black and white scuff marks.

"Giving me nicknames huh?"

"Thought Darryl would have had one for you by now…"

"Oh no… you know already?"

"Umm… know what exactly…"

Melissa walked over to the bed, she lifted the jersey up and looked at it before sitting down beside Tommy and putting it on her lap.

"Well, Darryl didn't just come back to see you Tommy. But I want to ask you something!"

"Sure, fire away buddy!"

"Are you ok with me and Darryl… ya know…" … Tommy held his arms out with his palms pointing up.

"Who am I to say who and what you can and can't do Melissa?"

"I just… I'm big headed and I thought you may have… I just thought since you wanted to come along with me an' all."

"Melissa…" Tommy put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her worried eyes. "You were an acquaintance of mine ages ago, and now I'm honoured to say you are a friend of mine. I haven't dated a woman… period. I'm a Magikarp in that aspect of life. You're a lovely lovely girl for sure but Darryl is an awesome guy and if you two are happy with each other I wouldn't dream of stepping in and ruining that. I think it's cool you came and asked me that though, I'm pretty chuffed!"

"You've never dated before?"

"Never. I don't get on with my mum and my sister was the only female I ever travelled with. Yes I like a few girls that I come across but… I've just never had the confidence to put myself out there."

"I'm shocked Tommy. I came here to see if you would be surprised and I'm the one leaving stunned!"

"Like I told you yesterday. I live in the Danger Zone, I don't want to be the one that has to turn up to a parent's house and explain that their daughter was killed or hurt because of something I got into."

"… So you didn't want me to tag along because you… cared about me?"

"I care about everyone. That jersey in your hands? That was a team of brothers and I looked after everyone. If anyone got hurt I went and got revenge. When I travelled with my cousins and sister, if they were out of depth I'd step in. Nine times out of ten it was a losing battle. But I never once stood and thought about it."

"You're an amazing guy Tommy. Some girl will be lucky to bring you a pipe and slippers."

"I'm not that old am I?" Melissa leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before winking at him and standing up.

"So when do we leave captain?"

"Why don't you and Darryl head on Melissa. I'm on a different agenda to you two. I hear the gyms here will do double battles on request so you could sweep through the region quickly with him."

"Really? You don't want us around?"

"It's not that. You know it's not after what I said… Listen check this out." Tommy stood up and reached into his bag producing a black flip wallet. He pulled the flip front back on it and in the palm of his hand was a silver six pointed stared badge with the words "Honorary International Police Agent Tommy Brown". He turned and showed it to Melissa who was absolutely shell shocked. Her eyes looked like they might have fallen out of her head if she lifted her eyebrows anymore.

"You're a…."

"Don't say it, cause I'm not. In fact, don't say anything to anyone. This is between me and you alright. This is why I care for you and D. I'm not being selfish or huffy or whatever. It's best I move solo and undercover Melissa. But that doesn't mean we can't meet up from time to time." Tommy pulled the cover back over the badge.

"What can't you do? You're a jack of all trades."

"I can't tell the difference between blue and purple…" Melissa burst out laughing and Tommy laughed too. He was serious though…

…

**A/N: OK, A wee note… I'm from Ireland so some words odd to some folk are the bread and butter of my conversations, apologizes If I lose you in dialog.**

**The reasons for the flashbacks and their commonness right now… sets up the story. So please bear with it, and try to take it all in as we go along **

**Rate, Review, Buy me a tin of Monster, whatever. Any feedback is appreciated and a smile can help writing! To everyone who has viewed these so far, thanks a bunch for checking the story out and I hope you will continue to do so! This isn't a typical A to B story by no means!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heroes Required!

Chapter 4: Heroes Required!

"_Darryl and I are heading on towards Footer Hill City like Samuel suggested Tommy. I just want to assure you your secret is safe with me and Darryl thinks you are staying behind just for training. I will keep in touch and I want you to do the same mister! I don't want to check the news and hear you've been kidnapped or something. I want to help you like the many people you've helped. Take care, talk soon. Melissa." _

Tommy backed out of the email message he received from Melissa earlier this morning on his phone. Looks like she was good enough to get them moving again and leaving him to his own devices. Phanpy had her trunk beneath Aron and Torchic who was on Aron's back and was showing her strength being able to lift the both of them with ease. Tommy was packing the last of his things into his bag inside his hotel room before he made tracks to Forresta Town. As he packed he thought about whether or not to keep Phanpy with the group but decided not to given that although she was friendly with Torchic and Aron, it really loved a lot of attention from lots of Pokémon and she could only get that back home with Elm. Tommy rolled up his jersey and placed it on top before zipping the whole bag up and putting it up onto his shoulders.

"Right you three, we need to leave the room. Phanpy, say good bye now girl."

"Phannnnpy!" The little elephant Pokémon was happy to have met her new friends. Tommy recalled Torchic and Phanpy to their Pokeballs, Aron looked up and around at Tommy ready for his own but was surprised to be ushered out of the room and Tommy stepping into the corridor and closing the door behind them.

"You wanted an adventure right? You wouldn't see me walking alone would you?"

"Aron, Arron." (No, I guess not!)

Tommy left the Pokémon centre after having left Phanpy back with Professor Elm. He was a little annoyed at the Professor suggesting to him to call his mother since he was in a foreign region…

*.*.*

"_Tommy all I'm saying is mum just worries about you from time to time, she wants to know you're doing alright."_

"_If that was true Cathy why have I went 7 years without a phone call from her?" _

"…"

"_Exactly. When she can swallow her pride to call me I'll talk to her."_

_Jordie and Tyler walked ahead of highly animated conversation Tommy and his sister Cathy where having. All of them bar Tommy got on with his mum fine, it just… didn't spill over to him it seemed. _

"_Do you know what it's like running away and living in a cave for 3 days before sneaking back into the house to steal all my hidden money and start my journey?" _

"_No I don't obviously."_

"_And she said you where the smart one. I don't regret a single thing and to be honest these 7 years of travelling have been what I needed to get away from everything. I do what I want when I want. Ok I'm not that good of a trainer, but you and Jordie have a long list of things to see before you're anywhere close to the stories and recollections I have!"_

*.*.*

As Tommy walked along the path he looked into the distance and seen the huge Footer Hill Mountain Range on into the distance. On the other side of the Mountains and to the North of the Island lay his destination in Zelbusa City. He pondered the thought of perhaps not even bothering with the gym challenges anymore, he had no intention of dethroning a champion. His past luck showed that. On the other hand, should someone recognise him, and to be honest who wouldn't have after he knocked out one of Luna's agents… maybe flying low and making it out he was in New Belsota for the Gym Challenge rather than taking down the Luna empire. As he tried to think out the scenarios in his head he didn't notice the change in vegetation along the side of the path. It was only him stumbling on a tree root that he realised that what used to be long and lush plains of fields was now a forest of bushy vegetation.

"I really have to stop that." He said out loud as he shook his head. Aron looked up at him and then quickly panned his head to the left and took a long stare into the trees in front of him. Tommy had seen this before and grabbed Torchic's Pokeball at the ready.

"What's out there Aron?"

"Aron… Ron Ron Arrron" (I'm not sure. It wanted my attention that's for sure.) While Tommy couldn't understand the language they spoke he did share a deep bond. Having seen it before and by the tone of Aron's cry he knew it was worth looking into.

"Let's go take a look then. I'm right behind you."

Aron broke into a jog as it made its way through the thick trees and bushes with Tommy only a few footsteps behind. They ran for a short distance before Aron stopped and began to slowly walk to a large oak tree and stopped. Tommy stopped and it wasn't long before he seen and heard why.

"Sam, lift the girl and put her next to the Pokémon. We can't leave any witnesses to this." Said a woman, she sounded very serious.

"Veronica! I know what I'm doing, just because I'm the younger twin doesn't mean I…"

"Oh shut up and do it already!"

The other girl Sam that spoke had a somewhat softer voice.

"Aron, what you thinking?" Whispered Tommy who had knelt down to his Pokémon. Aron simply shook his head unsure of what was on the other side of the tree and nearby bushes.

"Sssh. Veronica, you hear that?"

"I did. Who's out there!? Show yourself?" Tommy looked down to Aron, Tommy motioned his head towards where the voices where coming from to which Aron nodded ready to go with him.

"That would be me!" Said Tommy as he stood up and walked around the oak tree and he saw in the opening in the forest where everything was taking place. There was a several cages set up and they all contained several Pokémon from the forest, lots of bug and grass types and a few Heracross and Pinsir's and a fresh and young Scyther where the big eye catchers for Tommy. Standing nearby where two pink haired twins. They both wore black long sleeve shirts with the 'L' on the front and the black jacket with the hood up. They both wore long black trousers as well. Team Luna agents. The one on the right seemed to have a Pokémon belt with a few Pokeballs attached in her hand.

"Looks like we have another witness to shut up Sam." The twin on the left in front of Tommy spoke to the other who nodded. And lying slumped next to her was what looked like a grey thatched bag with what Tommy assumed was the girl they spoke about earlier.

"What are Luna doing out in a forest? Ain't you got citizens to terrorise?"

"Humph. The cheek. We are out here on a stock take. Team Luna needs Pokémon that are more than capable of battle and some of the strongest Pokémon are found in the forest. Hench the cages cutie pie." Said Sam in a patronising tone.

"Call me what you want, but I'm not letting you out of here with these cages." Tommy adjusted his stance, he didn't know what he was in too, but he wouldn't back down.

"I don't think you have a choice sexy. Not unless that Aron is more experienced than all of us combined." Veronica took her turn in mocking Tommy and his lack of offense.

"I don't give a shit ladies. Whatever I have to do when I say you're not leaving here with these cages I will." Aron lowered its front a little readying itself.

"Be such a shame we have to kill you and whatever Pokémon you have, you'd be a much nicer looking member of Luna than some of the grunts we have to cope with."

"Bla bla bla, still don't give a Pidgeot's fuck about what you're on about."

"So be it, Manetric! Let's go!" Shouted Sam as she threw the Pokeball towards Tommy.

"Houndoom, Get in on it!" Veronica threw her Pokeball containing Houndoom and both the dog like Pokémon stood side by side trying their best to intimidate Aron. Tommy wished he hadn't of got rid of Phanpy now…

"Torchic give us a hand!" Tommy took the ball out again and let it unhinge in his hand to let the tiny fire bird out. The four Pokémon stared each other down and Tommy knew he was highly out classed.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower on Aron!"

"Manetric! Charge Beam Torchic now!"

"Hound…DOOM!" The Houndoom charged then let rip an intense stream of fire towards Aron while Manetric charged its own beam and launched it at Torchic.

"Aron Iron Defense! Torchic, take cover by Aron!" Torchic dived and avoided the Charge Beam narrowly as Aron quickly hardened its steel and took the brunt of the Flamethrower from Houndoom. Torchic was unharmed but Aron wasn't too hot.

"Aron Flash Cannon on Houndoom! Torchic, Fire Spin on Manetric!"

"Take it."

"Don't move Manetric." This surprised Tommy as the silver orb blasted into the side of Houndoom and the small fire vortex created from Torchic seemed to get a clean hit on Manetric. When the chaos from the moves calmed down, they were both still standing. Hardly a scratch on either of them. Tommy tried to tell his face not to look surprised but what the hell was it going to take?

"Manetric, Spark on Torchic!"

"Houndoom, Fire Fang on Aron, end this now!"

Both the dog Pokémon charged at their targets with teeth bearing. Manetric launched its electrically charged body into Torchic who didn't stand a chance. Houndoom was able to lock its jaw in on Aron and the fire injured the steel on the Pokémon's back. As Houndoom let off and backed away Aron collapsed to its stomach unable to go on.

"Ahh. For such a nice looking man you're not very good are you?" Mocked Veronica. Tommy didn't think twice before feeding both his arms through his straps of his bag and letting it fall down to the ground behind him with a thump. He took a few paces forward so his partners where lying behind him. He extended his left hand and arm out and held his right fist close to his fist. The very poise he'd taken when he was dropping the goals with another fighter on the ice.

"You can't be serious?" Asked Sam.

"I'll let you know when I'm only fucking about."

"Yeah you defiantly don't have the brains to match your looks. Oh well. Hopefully the boss will see this as a service. Houndoom!"

"Manetric use…" Before Sam could finish there was the sound of a tree snapping to the vegetation to Tommy's right and the twins left. Then another broke, then another and another… Something… Something big was headed their way. Until.

"Chesssnaught!" The large green and cream coloured Pokémon burst from the tree line and kept going for the two Pokémon left. It destroyed Manetric in one swing of its arm with what Tommy assumed was a Hammer Arm. Manetric was thrown from its feet and batted into the side of one of the cages where it struggled to get back to its feet and ultimately failed. Chesnaught chased after it as Houndoom readied another Flamethrower before it was struck on the side by an orange Hyper Beam! The move sent the fire dog sliding for a small distance on the forest floor to the shock and horror of Sam and Veronica. They both looked into the opening where the Hyper Beam and Chesnaught came from and watched as a young man a lot younger than Tommy emerged from the tree line with a Charizard on his flank.

"Who the hell are you!?" Both the twins cried out in unison.

"I'm Jordie, and this time cousin I'm saving your ass!" Tommy smiled and gave a thumbs up to his cousin, who gave a cheeky grin back.

"Now's your chance to get out of here before I start sending more Pokémon out you two!"

The twins didn't need to hear more than that, they high tailed it quickly recalling their respective and injured Pokémon to their balls and running through the forest away from Jordie and Tommy.

"Where you really going to fight them you dick?" Jordie walked over to Tommy with his trademark brushed over long dark brown hair. He wore a long black sleeve t shirt with a white t shirt on top with a Charizard on the front. His old tatty blue jeans had seen better days but he still claimed they were lucky.

"I had no choice! They were well trained man, I'm glad you showed up!" The two clapping their right hands together wrapping their fingers and thumbs around the others hand.

"I heard you made it here and Elm told me you had Aron, so we were flying about looking for you and we swopped in to see what all the noise was about."

"Shit! The girl!" Tommy quickly let go and ran from Jordie and practically threw his body on the ground to get to a stop next to the grey bag. There was a hole in the top which he was able to get both hands in and rip the bag open from either side. He kept going further and further until he stopped and covered it back up again. The girl in the bag was completely naked. He put his finger on the side of the girl's neck and pressed. There was a pulse but it was very faint.

"Jordie! Grab my bag, and heal up Aron and Torchic if you can!"

"Is she alright?!"

"She is but we need to move fast mate!"

Jordie ran to Tommy's bag and lifted it in one hand. "Chesnaught, I need you to use Synthesis on Aron and Torchic here!" The shielded Pokémon obliged and made its way over to Aron and Torchic who were lying close to each other. With a hand on each of them it began absorbing sunlight threw the dense forest and past on its healing ability through to Aron and Torchic. Jordie ran to Tommy as Charizard busted open the cages and freed the Pokémon with its Dragon Claw.

"So what do we do T?"

"She's naked dude…"

"Get outta here!" Tommy shook his head and rummaged through his bag, the only spare clothes he had was another pair of jeans and his hockey jersey. Jordie hadn't a bag with him.

"I don't know this region, can you and Charizard go ahead to Forresta and see if they have a hospital... I'd ask you to fly her there but how will you hold on."

"Yeah we don't plan for passengers. Chesnaught! Stick with Tommy and do as he says alright. Lift Aron and Torchic we need to move here in a hurry."

"Ches!" Agreed the large grass type. It scooped Aron and Torchic carefully in both hands and came over to its trainer who was climbing onto Charizard.

"Tommy and you have to run to the other edge of the forest. Tommy may need you to cover him in case of attack alright? See you soon, Charizard, Let's Fly!"

Charizard roared as it flapped its massive wings a few times and lifted into the air before taking off and heading east toward the next town on past the forest.

"Alright Chesnaught. I just need to get some clothes on her or people will think I've kidnapped her if she shows up in this bag!" Tommy peeled the bag back again, as much as he tried not to he had to see what he was doing and he lifted her legs and lower back to slide his spare jeans onto her. They were massive on the skinny girl. But they would have to do. He lifted her up torso up and held it with one arm and hand as he pulled the hockey jersey on over the top half of her body. He was glad he aired it in the Pokémon Centre as it was a little smelly but was alright now!

"I owe you and Jordie one big guy, let's go… that way!"

Chesnaught agreed as it ran through the forest, it shielded the tired Pokémon as it ran through the trees breaking off branches and smaller trees. Tommy lifted the girl with both his arms he too ran after Chesnaught and its small war path.

…

"Hey Doc, Excuse me! Listen, my cousin is in coming from the forest. Some members of that new gang must have attacked a girl or something and left her for dead. We chased them off but she's not doing too well." Jordie explained his point to a male doctor outside of the hospital in Forresta Town.

"Oh dear, right ok… Listen, get back to the gate and direct him here if he isn't sure where we are and get them both inside and I'll have a trolley ready for her!" The male doctor ran back inside the fancy white multi storey hospital as Jordie climbed back onto Charizard again. "Get us to the edge of the forest and we'll wait on Chesnaught and Tommy buddy!"

"Zarrrrd!" Roared the dragon like Pokémon again as it ran with Jordie on its back and took flight again rushing at a low level through the town to the forest.

…

Tommy and Chesnaught where onto the path through the forest again. The last time Tommy had seen Chesnaught and Jordie was when Jordie got a Chespin who was bred by his brother Tyler. They continued running through what seemed to be an never ending boulevard of trees and shrubs. But eventually, there was a small glimmer of light in front of them showing through the trees. As they ran towards it grew larger and larger until they could see a Charizard and a man standing. They'd made it.

"Tommy! Come on I'll run with you to the hospital!" Charizard took flight and slowly flew above the two trainers and the Pokémon running to the Hospital. On lookers gazed in amazement at the two trainers running with a girl in the arms of one. They ran a few blocks and eventually Tommy spotted the white hospital and the Pokémon centre on down a few buildings.

"Jordie, take Chesnaught, and my two to the Pokémon Centre. I'll take this lady over and make sure she's alright and I'll meet up with you soon alright!"

"No worries Cuz, I'll call you if we need you and vice versa right?"

"Right!" Jordie, Charizard and Chesnaught split off from Tommy and the girl as he slowed down as he made it to the automatic doors of the hospital. Members of the public broke away from his path as he ran through the hospital reception.

"Hey you! Over here, set her on here!"

Tommy turned and was never so happy to see a doctor and a hospital trolley in all his days. He ran over and gently set the girl down. As the doctor moved the trolley through the maze like corridors of the cream interior to the hospital he couldn't help but notice the clothing choice of the girl.

"She's not dressed to go out."

"She's better now… than when I found her…" Tommy panted as he tried to keep up to the doctor, more doctors and nurses entered from the corridors and doors along the way and took the corners of the trolley so it could get where it needed to fast.

"What do you mean by better?"

"She was naked and in a body bag!"

"My word. And was it Luna behind it?"

"Yeah… I bounced in but was no match; if it wasn't for my cousin I was going to be a chew toy for a Houndoom and a Manetric."

…

Tommy sat by the bed side of the girl as she lay now in a hospital gown. He felt so sorry for her; she probably didn't deserve what had happened to her. And what an awful thing to have to do next to wake up alone and afraid in a hospital with no one but the dude that found her naked body pretty much. The girl had already been in and had been checked up. While she had no broken bones or internal injures there was an injection point on her arm and she had been knocked out physically rather than with a Pokémon move.

The door to the room opened and Tommy stood up and walked around the bed to the doctor who walked in holding a clip board in one hand and was holding his glasses slightly off his nose in the other.

"Ah, are you a friend or relative."

"Eh. Neither, I found her."

"Oh. I hoped that wouldn't be the case… No offense. Was there, any belongings of hers nearby?"

"Not that I seen, I've already gave my statement to the police." They were more than happy with what Tommy said and his further back up of the International Police badge.

"That's alright; sadly… it makes this case a little more difficult."

"And why's that doc?"

"You see, these instances have actually been on the rise… sir."

"Please, it's Tommy. Go on…"

"Ah alright Tommy. So yes, more and more often the hospitals around the region are receiving calls of trainers waking up nude and no belongings around them. Their Pokémon stolen and a serum injected into them and nothing else left."

"Really? So what's in the serum?"

"Believe it or not we only cracked it before your cousin arrived telling us another had been found and this dear lady has been injected with the same. We don't have a name for it but it is a temporary brain retardant if you will. The brain no longer remembers quite as well and recalling memories are somewhat difficult. But so far, everyone injected makes a full recovery after a few days. The problem is this time… this girl has a rare blood type and one we do not have a record for."

"So… what does that mean?"

"We don't know her name; we can guess she is 20 years old and healthy enough. But I'm afraid that's it, we have no record of who her parents even might be."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was Tommy. I really do."

"And the only way to fix it is to go about a sheltered life for a few days and it should wear off?"

"Mmhhmm, quite. She should be ok after a week or so at worst. But for now she needs to rest the head wound."

"Your right. Ok doctor thank you for that, I need to get to my cousin down the way. But I'll come back later to her."

"You're a good Samaritan I see. Good man. No problem, ask for myself later. Tony Maloy, should you have any questions. Good day son!"

Tommy and the Doctor quickly shook hands before leaving the girls room. Tommy had his jeans and jersey back as he walked out of the building and headed down the way to the Pokémon Centre. He went inside and a quick scan of the building he found Jordie sitting on a bench seat with Aron and Torchic messing about with his new baby Joltik. It was a tiny yellow and blue spider like Pokémon but with four legs! It was a unique blend of Electric and Bug types! Aron and Torchic became aware of Tommy and made their way over to Tommy who got down and greeted the two. He walked over as the three Pokémon began playing about again and say down next to Jordie who was drinking from a bottle of SuperCola.

"Hey J. Thanks for getting them sorted, must have had the worst sorted with Chesnaught. He's class!"

"No problem man, yeah he's so handy to have in terrain like that. So how's the girl then?"

"Team Luna has injected her with a…" Tommy went on to explain what the doctor had told him. He paused at the shock on Jordie's face and continued on with how long she would be like this and the fact that as of right now she doesn't have a name.

"So what do we do then man?"

"Well you can't stay, the Kanto League is in two weeks and you need to win it this year. I met a girl earlier on, I'll give her a call and see if her and I can chip in and buy her some clothes. Another guy, I used to play Hockey against him actually is with her, we can keep her looked after well enough mate."

"As long as you got a wakeup call is all I'm saying."

"Damn right, bitches be crazy and I need some fire power."

"You know it!" Tommy and Jordie gave each other a high five as they sat back in the bench seat. If two twins in the Luna organisation wiped the floor with him with a Manetric and a Houndoom just how strong was this organisation?

…

"The loss was humiliating sir, we can't say sorry enough for it. We just went under prepared." Pleaded Veronica to General Grievance. The two twins where in his office again after their failed capture of the Pokémon.

"Ladies, calm down. I'm not angry. I'm upset at the organisation frankly. We anticipated Tommy and his family coming here and we didn't act. You were wrong place wrong time." Grievance spoke calmly as he faced the two in his chair with his hands interlocked.

"Sir, Tommy surprised us with his recklessness. He literally dropped his bags and was ready to fight our Pokémon himself!" Said Sam with an upset tone in her voice. The twins hated losing.

"Between us, I said to the boss that he may be an issue… Alas, we will send you two out again ladies. We'll make sure you are properly guarded and try and capture as many of those Pokémon species as possible. We need as many as possible for Mega Evolutions Experiment."

"Yes sir!" The twins said in unison.

"Good, now please, I need to address the situation with the master once again."

"Sir!" Both the twins stood to a salute before turning and leaving through the black automatic door. When it closed Grievance turned in his chair to the screen behind him. Like he did a few days before he tried to contact the Head of Luna…

"General Grievance, I don't like when I'm pestered." Spoke the dark and creepy man from inside his lovely furnished building.

"Master Hart, now, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Hart almost hissed the words to Grievance.

"Master, Tommy and his cousin Jordie attacked the Twins today. They were close to calling in the extraction of the Pokémon Cages from Forresta today when they came under attack."

"Do you feel they were incompetent to complete set orders Grievance." That struck a nerve with Grievance.

"My hand picked operatives are of the best quality. They were attacked when we had our defences down Master and it caught us out. I warned you about…"

"SILENCE"

"…"

"Excuses cannot be made General. But if you wish for us to prepare we will. But I do not want a single delay in our normal plan. If we aren't ready by the dead line…"

"We will. You've had my word from day one Master."

"Good. Now please, be gone. I need to gather my thoughts." The video transmission ended and Grievance stood and walked to his drinks cabinet. He twisted and uncorked a bottle of whiskey and poured a small amount into a fancy looking glass. He set the bottle back and took the glass back with him to his chair where he sat and took a small sip. While he did not want to defy his Master, he still wanted to take Tommy and his family down at their strongest. He planned how he could try and avoid future run ins so that Tommy would once again find his battling ability and show Grievance what he was truly capable off. If Grievance liked it, he'd take him alive and have him as the ultimate trump card in his already prized collection of battlers and trainers mind washed to their regime.

…

…

"Man, I'd hope to spend more time with you today but I guess we did our good turn."

"Too right Jordie, I'll try and come across to see you battle but I can't make any promises. And hey, if you need anyone from the team don't be afraid to ask me."

"Haha, Tommy, you know Charizard is better than Typhlosion!"

"I… That doesn't… fuck off! Hahaha"

"Haha, I'll be in touch T. Going to fly back home and see Tyler and Cathy. We're going to train together to ready ourselves for the championship."

"Sounds good cousin." With that Tommy and Jordie shook hands before breaking into a quick hug and a pat on the back each.

"Take care Tommy, anything happens you call me right?"

"Will do Jordie! See ya Charizard!" Jordie waved as he walked over to Charizard who two waved goodbye to Tommy. He climbed up again and they took flight headed back to Foglore before flying home by plane in the morning. Tommy watched the large orange Pokémon and Jordie become a little spec in the darkening sky before turning and walking inside the hospital building again. He walked to an elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. The elevator jolted to life and ascended and stopped. The doors open and Tommy walked out and went straight to the door where he left earlier. He opened it carefully, but the girl inside was still sleeping. He walked on in took a seat again at her bed side. He looked at her carefully, she had a slightly round face but it was hidden away by her blonde hair that lay either side. She was skinny but well-built for her size. Tommy wondered how on earth she'd react when she figured out he seen her naked and didn't know her name. And alcohol wasn't involved.

…

**A/N: So, we have a new female character introduced in some pretty unspectacular fashion. Not to mention two new faces of Team Luna and Tommy's best ally reappears for a short while to help.**

**What is the Mega Evolution Experiment Grievance spoke of? And can that Master Hart dude get any weirder? **

**I previously said I wouldn't need an original characters, but if you could actually give me a few Gym Leader ideas? Would be much appreciated yo! :D**

**SST**


	5. Chapter 5 - I recruit thee & thee aswell

Chapter 5: I recruit thee… and thee as well!

Tommy lay with his head on the bed while still sitting on the chair next to the girl he rescued the other day. It was getting to be early in the morning of the next day and Tommy had stayed with her the whole night. He hadn't much choice for as long as she had that serum in her system he was the only thing she had. Tommy had called Melissa and Darryl last night but they both couldn't make it back for having a commitment of some sort in Footer Hills City. Tommy's phone began to alert him to an incoming email and gave off a small melody. He woke immediately and reached into his pocket to lift it up.

"Mmm what's that noise?" It startled Tommy he looked around to the girl, looks like he woke her. She spoke so softly, like an Angel that walked the earth.

"Hey take it easy, you've had a rough time!" Tommy ignored his phone and stood up moving his chair back and rubbed the girls left shoulder. She was really struggling to open her eyes, but you could tell she was trying.

"I can't see, what's wrong with me!?" Cried out the girl, Tommy began to panic a little unsure of what to do or say.

"L… listen you're in a hospital in Forresta Town. I'll get a doctor, please don't try and do anything you've had a really bad time trust me!"

"Who are you though?"

"You'll learn soon enough, give me a second." Tommy walked around her bed and over to the door, he opened it and peered out and looked up and down the corridor and he spotted a nurse doing her rounds."

"Nurse… Nurse!" The nurse looked around to Tommy and began walking up his direction of the corridor.

"Yes what's the matter?"

"The girl, she's woken."

"Oh… I'll go get Doctor Maloy."

"Thank you!" Tommy went back inside and closed the door. "The Doctor is coming soon… say, do you know your name?"

"I… I… No. I don't." The girl was obviously frustrated, yet confused at what was happening. Tommy felt bad for her all over again. How on earth could he explain all this to her? He walked over and her head tracked his footsteps as he sat down in the chair next to her again… A little unsure and nervous he took her right hand with his left hand.

"I'll try and tell you what I can before the doctor comes ok?" The girl squeezed his hand really tightly now. "Yesterday I was travelling through the forest outside this town. I came across two ladies who had you in a potato sack pretty much. My cousin and I fought them off; they were trying to steal Pokémon and said you were a witness. They've gave you an injection and I brought you here."

"I was attacked?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." The girl was more visibly upset at this. How could anyone do this to someone?

The door of the room open and in stepped Doctor Maloy again.

"Who's that!?" Questioned the girl. Tommy put his hand up quickly before the Doc could respond.

"It's just the doctor; he's the one who treated you when I brought you here yesterday. Doctor Maloy, have you got anything?"

"I'm afraid not Tommy, say miss… You've had a really bad day. But trust me you are in good hands now. Have you spoken to her at all Tommy?"

"I briefly mentioned a few things…"

"Why the hell can't I see!?"

"Calm down dear! I will explain everything you need to know." The doctor walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Now, the man in the room here is Tommy. He found you yesterday after you were attacked by Team Luna. Now, the girls who attacked you injected you with a fluid that will temporarily make you forget your memories. Do you know your name?"

"… No."

"OK, that's ok you will be fine in a few days I promise you. Do you know your family?"

"… No…" Fear took over the girls face now as a lone tear fell down her right cheek. For being a tough guy in battle Tommy was struggling to fight back his own tears at the sight of this.

"Were you a trainer?"

The girl couldn't even answer before bursting into tears… She shook her head not knowing who she was, where she came from or what she was. Tommy turned away from looking at her. He covered the lower half of his face with one hand and wiped away the tears in his eyes with the other. The doctor put his hand on the girls shoulder.

"I know this is extremely difficult for you, but this has happened to other people as well here in New Belsota. But you will get better. You were hit on the head with something, your eyes are just readjusting but your sight is fine young lady." The girl sobbed and wiped her tears away with the palms of her hands.

"So… how long will I be like this?"

"A week, give or take." The girl sighed heavily. She couldn't believe it all.

…

Several hours had past and Tommy and the girl where getting along quite well. Tommy was explaining a few of his stories while trying to avoid asking her for hers.

"… My cousins Pikachu fainted and we were toast. No other Pokémon left… The next thing we know, over the mountain range flies in a Moltres! It swoops down opens its beak and toasted all of Team Rockets Pokémon in one go. It landed right next to my cousin and I before squawking and Team Rocket ran for the hills!"

"Oh my word! You've seen a Moltres!"

"Seen it? I near squeezed the life out of it I hugged it that hard for saving us!"

"Hahaha! So, you haven't told me. Why did you rescue me?" By now the girl was able to open her eyes slightly, but it hurt her head. She was lying back with her eyes closed and speaking away to Tommy.

"Oh. Well, my Aron heard something in the forest. We ran in and heard the two twins talking about taking you with them because you witnessed what they were doing and couldn't afford you to get away… I had a run in with another Luna grunt a few days ago, and they aren't nice people. So I stepped out and they handed my ass to me. Then my cousin shows up and saved us both."

"… Wow. But why? Why'd you do it?

"I've faced almost every evil empire in some shape or form. They do many bad things to humans and Pokémon. I've vowed since I was ten and was attacked by Team Rocket myself that whoever needs my help gets it. Everyone is stronger as a team. When I saw you laying on the ground it just… it really relit the fire in my stomach. Like I said earlier I played Hockey. I saw you laying, my Pokémon injured next to me and before I thought about it I had my bag off and was ready to fight them and their Pokémon myself."

"You are crazy dude. Really really crazy!"

"The normal life is too boring for me. What can I say?"

"Well, thank you again for doing that. I'm lucky you showed up when you did."

"It's no problem at all buddy! But here, I need to keeping moving. I've a tight schedule to stick to and I need to be someplace else sadly." Said Tommy as he raised himself to his feet and stretched.

"What… No. You can't leave me!"

"I… But you're going to be fine. Your eye sight will be back soon and... And then your memory will be back and you'll be out of here in no time."

"I don't believe this! My life might not be the same! I have no were to go Tommy." Tommy knew he couldn't wait much longer about and what he was doing was wrong but he had to.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to. I'll leave my name and number on the dresser here and you can call me when you need to. If you were in my shoes, you'd understand why I have to go."

"Whatever. Thanks a lot." The girl's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Tommy lifted out a notepad he would scribble notes onto from his bag and penned in his mobile number and name for the doctors and the girl. He tore the page off and set it on the bedside dresser next to the girl. He put it back in his bag before lifting it and placing it on his shoulders. He walked a bit of the room before turning back to face the girl.

"I'm really sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you and I'm not doing much of a favour but, my duties lie else were. Sorry." The girl frowned, not able to see the look of discontent on Tommy as he turned back and opened the door and shut it closed behind him before making his way out of the hospital.

…

"I see, understandable Tommy. OK, I'll send the Pokeballs your way now!"

"Cheers Professor!" The Video call ended, after what happened Tommy knew his Torchic and Aron, although experienced needed more backup than themselves so he called Elm to send him over 2 reliable Pokémon to help him should he need them. The B.C.T. deposited both the Pokémon on the desk and Tommy shrunk them to his belt before getting up and leaving the Pokémon centre. He walked out of the door and let Aron back out of his Pokeball. The Pokémon stretched as it was his first outing today.

"Morning morning little dude, we try and reach Footer Hills City today?"

"Ron Ron!" Said the Pokémon with a smile on his face! They set off and left the other side of town and began to venture onto Route Three. It started off like the end of Route 2 as a dense forest but eventually it shrunk down until there was nothing but green grass and the Footer Hills in the backdrop. But, as Tommy walked on and on his heart sank lower and lower. He tried to think of other things to take his mind of it but he couldn't. _What was the point in bringing more protection if he didn't have anyone to protect? _

"Aron wait." Tommy stopped. His Pokémon stopped next to him and looked up to his trainer.

"Is what I'm doing right? Should we be leaving her?"

Aron's head lowered… "… Ron Aron Aron…" (No. You saved me remember? Look where we are now?) A little surprised and humbled Tommy somehow understood what the Pokémon said! Now there was a flood of questions in his head. He stood and tried to answer them all at once. Was this what he always lacked as a trainer? Could he communicate with Pokémon? COULD ANYONE ELSE HEAR HIM? He looked to Aron who was awaiting an answer from his trainer. He smiled at the little Pokémon.

"You've brought me to my senses, let's go get her pal!"

"Aron!" Shouted the Aron in excitement! They both turned heel and walked back to Forresta with a new found spring in their step. They entered back into the forest and where in a stone's throw of the entrance gate before a bush nearby them rustling, startling the both of them. After yesterday Tommy was a little more edgy. Straight away he grabbed one of his newer Pokeballs and watched as a Rufflet flew out from the bush and onto the side of the path of Tommy and Aron. The small blue bodied and fluffy white mane of the small bird Pokémon looked angry at Tommy and Aron.

"Oh sweet! Aron, let's make a move on him!" The steel Pokémon walked forward as Rufflet took in it's new target. It was ready for a battle!

The Rufflet took to the air by flapping it's wings disturbing the dusty path below, its wings both began to shine wing and it glided towards Aron at great speed!

"Wing Attack, Aron, Tackle!"

Aron didn't cover much distance before they both collided damaging the other. With the type advantage massively on Aron's side he was hardly fazed. Rufflet landed and looked over to Aron greatly upset and angry using a Scary Face.

"Aron, Flash Cannon!"

Aron quickly charged a silver orb of light in front of him and launched it towards the standing Rufflet, it connected perfectly and caused the Ruffled to skid along the ground on its side for a short distance. It managed to get back to its feet before taking flight again…

"Tough son of a bitch, he's awesome!" The Rufflet flew a little higher before pulling in a tight loop the loop and soared towards the ground head on, when it looked like it was about to crash it snapped direction towards Aron using Aerial Ace this time!

"Aron, take the hit and fight back with Take Down!"

Aron stood its ground as the bird Pokémon crashed into it at great speed. Aron kept its footing and charged after the Rufflet and with a reckless tackle to its back he managed to bring it down to the ground.

"Perfect, watch out I'm going for him!" Tommy reached back to the net pocket of his bag and pulled out a fresh Pokeball. He maximized it and threw it at the Rufflet. The ball hit the Pokémon and bounced off it before exploding open and sucking the Pokémon inside with a great red aura. The Pokeball fell to the earth and Tommy and Aron watched on as it rocked. The button in the middle flashed red and white as it rocked. Suddenly, it burst open again and the ball exploded rendering it useless and in its way stood the Rufflet again panting.

"More than that then, Aron… another Flash Cannon buddy!" Before the Rufflet took flight again Aron launched another quick Flash Cannon orb at it and collected it once again. The Pokémon lay on the ground and Tommy tossed another Pokeball. It rocked once. It rocked again. And again. And finally… it stopped. The light turned a solid red before returning to its normal white colour again.

"WOAH! That's how we do business! Yeah!" Shouted Tommy in joy! His first capture in months!

"Arrrrrron!" (Yeah baby!)

Tommy walked over and picked the ball up before minimizing it and placed it on his belt, in the height of the excitement they had almost forgot the reason they were back here! Tommy nodded and they set off again and made a quick stop at a clothes store. Tommy was no fashion critic, but he was practical. He asked the lady in the store to try and get sizes to fit a girl. He lied and said it was for his 5 foot 7 cousin who was female. The sizes for the clothes looked alright. He bought a dark grey pair of cargo shorts for girls and pale blue and white designed t-shirt. He also lifted a plain white baseball cap, a bra and a few pairs of pants and socks as well as a pair of white tennis shoes for her before he left and headed over with Aron to the hospital. They made their way through reception and into the elevator one more time. He pressed for the third floor and they got out promptly as the doors opened. They walked down the corridor and Tommy stopped at the door where she was at. He looked through the glass in the door and seen her lying on her side, she was facing the window and the fluttering blinds as the window sat open. Tommy knocked on the door gently twice before pushing the handle down and going in. The girl turned over quickly.

"Who's there?"

"It's me again."

"Tommy…?"

"In the flesh, I couldn't leave without finishing what I started." The girl began to sob again overcome with emotion, it had been a rough day for her and would be for anyone.

"You have… no idea how much I need someone to keep me company right now hehe." She tried to laugh through the sobbing, she cried a little harder but regained herself quickly.

"And I brought a visitor too!" Tommy bent down and scooped up Aron with both his hands and walked to her bed and set him down next to him. He was heavy! The soft mattress brought the two of them together alarming the girl a little.

"What is it?" She questioned a little worried. Tommy lifted her left hand and gently set it on Aron's back. His steel was super strong and hard but yet warm to touch.

"This is my partner Aron, he made me realise we had to come back."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aron! I'm glad he did!" Aron nuzzled his head against her arm and she wore a huge smile on her face. "Hey Tommy, I can almost keep my eyes open look!" The girl tried to open her eyes as Tommy watched. The one time it sucked so bad to be colour blind… She closed them shut again as they begin to water over.

"Wow, they are really beautiful eyes you have!" He was so screwed when she found out he said that and he was colour blind.

"Tell me Tommy, what colour are they?" She smiled, finally feeling good about herself again. Tommy's heart dropped. Quick maths count told him he had a what, 1 in 5 chance…

"Lovely and brown!" _Oh shit…_

"Wow… I don't even know what I look like haha!"

"Don't worry, you'll see and remember soon enough. And believe me it's all good." _No… NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_

"What do you mean by that?" Questioned the girl. He may as well have hung himself from the light in the room now.

"You're a very pretty girl… say… I'm going to give you a name is that OK?" _Topic change, solid!_

"OK, call me what I look like…" Tommy sighed having avoided that awful situation to be… he studied the girl a little and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Christine, your looks makes me think of the name Christine."

"That's a beautiful name. I like it! I hope my real name is beautiful like that."

"I'm sure it is buddy. So, Christine, the reason I came back. When I told you I had to go, I wasn't lying. I do need to be somewhere else. But, you're in a fragile state if you don't mind me being honest. I have a few friends that are going to meet me tomorrow morning here and we are all going to travel together… I'd really like it if you came with me and they can help look after you and we'll get you back to your old self again."

"Oh… can I trust them though? Are they good friends?"

"If I told you we all share a common enemy would you believe me?"

"The ones that attacked me?"

"Exactly." Christine thought about it as Aron cuddled in against her buddy and closed his eyes. He was a little tired after his battle catching Rufflet.

"This little guy will be with us right?"

"Of course. I got a few extra Pokémon from my previous adventures Christine; they'll go through all our dead bodies before anyone touches you again. And the other guy we'll be going with, I know he'll say the same thing. You're in safe hands trust me."

"OK, travelling sounds like fun. I must have been doing that when you found me. You'll need to be my eyes for a while though."

"No problem at all. We can spend the night here or we can get a room in the Pokémon Centre for the night?"

"Well where did you sleep last night?"

"In the chair next to you…"

"No, no can't be putting you through that. For all you've done for me… and coming back as well."

"I'd do that for anyone, and I'm being sincere. It's up to you."

"No, grab me my clothes. We'll go over to the Pokémon Center and stay the night."

"OK, now… I have to tell you something."

"Oh great…"

"No listen. When I found you yesterday." _I'll have to come clean; this makes or breaks the whole thing. _"You were in that bag right? But you had nothing with you. And when I say nothing I mean, no clothes, jewellery or bags… nothing."

"You saw me naked?"

"… Yes."

"Oh dear…"

"I dressed you as best as I could with the few clothes I had with me and carried you in here in them. You'll just have to trust me when I say I didn't do anything I'd regret. I couldn't be here right now if I did."

"Tommy… I…"

"I could have ogled at you all day but when I checked your pulse and it was so faint all I wanted was to make sure I got you out of there alive. Nothing bad crossed my mind. I stand here with pride Christine being able to say that to you right now." And he did. While he never had been in a meaningful relationship before all he wanted to do yesterday was help.

"… Even though I can't see you properly Tommy, I feel like I can trust you. You've done this much for me I guess."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Listen I got you a few clothes that should see good until you're back to your old self and can get yourself. I have them here…" Tommy took his bag off from his back and opened the bag and at the very top of everything were the new clothes.

"You bought me clothes? With your own money?"

"I could tell you they are the Emperors clothes and you could dander about naked but I'm not a bad guy!"

"Haha, OK, Im trusting your judgement here." Tommy placed the clothes on the bed, he guided her hands and explained what each piece of clothing was before he left the room and stood outside while Christine got out of the hospital robe and into the new clothes. He found Doctor Maloy doing his rounds and he signed off on her stay. She wouldn't need any medicine which was handy but was to expect her getting light headed. He walked back to the door and knocked on it hoping Christine would answer.

"Oh, come in I'm finished!"

Tommy opened the handle and walked in to see Christine sitting with her eyes still closed and she sat on the edge of the bed holding Aron close to her. She seemed to have a good feel around him as he didn't want to leave her side and venture about which was unusual for him.

"Everything good?"

"Bra is a little tight, but everything else is fine." _Pat on the back, counting that as a 100% success rate. _

"Sweet, let's get to the Pokémon centre then. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very!"

Tommy walked over and picked up Aron and set him on the floor. If he jumped he'd have dropped right through to ground level! He put his bag back on his shoulders and stood next to Christine, she stood up and she held an arm out. Tommy looped his left arm around her right and they both squeezed tight.

"Thanks again for all this Tommy." With her free left hand she put her hand up to his head and pulled it towards hers, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, we'll settled this score together." With that, Tommy lead Christine out of her room and eventually out of the hospital as Aron walked ahead of the two of them trying to clear a path from pedestrian's dandering about their own business.

"This feels so strange."

"I can't imagine. You'll be fine, you'll like this other girl Melissa, she's great!" The last comment sheerly to try and get her mind off it. Tommy didn't know if would work… what else had she to think about? They made it into the Pokémon centre; it was dusk so the smell of food wafting from the cafeteria was over powering. Christine sniffed a few times. She knew one of the smells!

"Pasta! I love pasta!" Probably one of the most random things someone has first said as they stepped into a Pokémon centre but Tommy let her have this one.

"There is a table over here, you can take a seat and wait with Aron and I'll go get us some food. And you too buddy you won't be left out!" Aron smiled at his trainer as they walked over to a corner seat in the corner of the centre. Christine felt out where the seat was and shuffled around slightly and Aron climbed up beside her.

"So do you want the pasta then?"

"Yes, please Tommy."

"No problem, coming up!"

Tommy walked to the cafeteria and lifted a tray; he set a bowl of pasta and sauce onto it and got himself a rather large pepperoni pizza. He walked on around avoiding all else and finally lifted a bowl of PokeFood for Aron. He walked to the island cashier desk and promptly paid the cashier before returning to Aron and Christine so they could eat.

...

Tommy had Aron and Torchic out from their Pokeballs in the room they had rented. They slept beside one another as they lay on a window bench seat. Tommy was in the bathroom. He was thankful the Pokémon centre provided pyjamas as he had none for Christine. He was waiting on her getting changed…

"Tommy, I've finished now!"

Tommy opened the door and walked out in just pyjama bottoms. Christine was sitting on the bed, she was looking tired now. Tommy switched off the main light at the wall and just the lamp next to the bed stand was left on. He walked around to his side of the bed he'd be sharing with Christine for the night. She turned herself around and shuffled her body on down as Tommy lifted the sheets over her upper body. He climbed into his side and pulled the covers over himself.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Tommy. Good night."

"G'night." Tommy switched the lamp off and turned onto his right side facing away from Christine. He closed his eyes, and tried to steady his breathing to go asleep. Christine turned around to her right, and put her left arm over Tommy's and put her hand on his chest.

"For what happened to me to have ended up with a caring man who saved my life… I don't know if that's good or bad luck. Thanks again." Tommy smiled and couldn't help it as a single tear trickled down his right cheek. Karma was finally going his way.

….

**A/N: Guess you'd call that a filler, regardless Tommy caught a Pokémon! Yay ^_^**

**Next chapter sees a battle and some more insight and the one after will be Jim. **

**As in Gym Battle… Whatever.**

**SST**


	6. Chapter 6 - Eyes Open!

**A/N: This chapter will see some 'email' writing which is written **_**like this! **_

Chapter 6: Eyes Open, Mentally and Physically.

…

!BANG!

"Fucking hell!"

Tommy bolted upright in the bed and Christine woke immediately and was panic stricken.

"Oh for fuck sake Aron!" His little Steel Pokémon had somehow managed to roll off the bench seat by the window and came crashing down to the floor. He was lying square on his back unable to get up.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"Aye, he fell out of bed!" Tommy burst out laughing and Christine covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Tommy got out of bed and went over to his helpless Pokémon. He reached down; the Pokémon was the same weight as a small adult for all the size of him so he made some bang hitting the ground. He lifted him up and set him back next to Torchic

"You alright buddy, bad dreams?"

"Aroon. Ron Ron." (Best dream ever, ended in this!) Tommy shook his head at his Pokémon. He always had something to laugh about with them but this was a first! Tommy walked over to the chair at the dresser where he placed his jeans and lifted out his phone. It was 8.27am. Darryl and Melissa would be here in an hour or so.

"How'd you sleep last night Christine?" He looked over and she was trying to open her eyes again, she was almost able to get them fully open now!

"Ohhh so close! Yeah I slept fine. Maybe a few more hours will get me sorted. What about you?"

"Yeah all good here!" He said with a big smile. "Do you want to use the bathroom and all first and I'll leave everything out for you?"

"Yes please, that would be brilliant if you don't mind!" Replied Christine with her eyes shut again resting them. Tommy walked around the bed and pulled the sheets back for Christine as she spun around putting her feet on the floor. They linked arms and Tommy walked her into the bathroom.

"I can manage from here thanks Tommy!"

"OK, the shower is just dials. The very top one, turn it the full way and then the second is your heat adjustment. Let me know if you need anything!"

"Thanks Tommy!"

Tommy walked out of the bathroom leaving Christine with a hand on the counter where the sink was and closed the door behind him. He walked to the desk in the room and sat down by the laptop provided in every room. He turned it on and made his way to the email client. He typed in his cousin's number and began typing an email up for him.

_Jordie,_

_The girl is doing well. She can't open her eyes too well but that will be sorted shortly. I don't know what to do when she remembers her Pokémon are gone and all her money and clothes etc. This is the definition of girl problems right here. Always me eh? Anyways, I thought about what I said, I can't leave this region right now because of what's happened. I will need to make sure she is back on her feet and if at all possible reunite her with her Pokémon. I've nothing to lose trying right? _

_I've borrowed two from Elm but he can let you know who all is left, and yes, my Typhlosion is one Hahaha. You're a dick. Good to spend time with you. When the finals are over you three should come travel with me again like old times. This place rocks. All the best, rooting for you buddy!_

_Tommy._

Tommy clicked send on the email and watched as it disappeared from the outbox. It was only then he realised he got an email yesterday morning and he never checked his phone the rest of the day… He went to his inbox… It was from a number he didn't have a contact associated too. He opened it and read…

'_Take this as a tip Mr. Brown. You've assaulted one of my colleagues and stood up to two Executives. It's not smart to mess with Team Luna little man. We have acknowledged your presence and we don't want to make a public meeting between us. I don't think for either party it will be fruitful. So my offer? _

_You stay away from Team Luna, Team Luna will stay away from you. _

_I hope you can see my reasoning behind this prompt Tommy. I want what is best for the both of us. _

_Team Luna.'_

Tommy was disgusted but at the same time delighted. They feared him. And now he knew it he was going to go the extra mile to rip them apart. First of all, he forwarded the email to Francine back at the International Police HQ in Goldenrod. Maybe they could establish something to help Tommy find them. He was about to close out of everything, he stopped and heard that Christine was still in the shower and rather than sit about, he began typing a response.

_Dear, Anonymous stranger who has my interests at heart. _

_Assaulted a member of Team Luna? Where is my credit? I spared his life from humiliation and him having to carry around a droopy face for the rest of his life. _

_The Twins? Bimbos, for opinions sakes… the girl is fine, thanks for asking. Sadly, I'd have been happy to agree to your terms but injuring an innocent girl and putting her life at risk so you could steal what was hers… You just pray where ever the hell you are, whatever rock you are hiding under that I can't get through to my cousin the day I find you so he can't bring the entire contents of the Charific Valley with him as I torch your little hideout._

_It's only a matter of time before our paths cross. I'm preparing for it, and I really, really hope you are. I've crushed Team Aqua, ripped a new arsehole in Team Rocket and still have a tooth mark embedded on my knuckle from punching Team Galatic's leader Cryus in the face. _

_I'm a nice guy, I am. So here, is a quote that I think about every day and live by it. Hopefully it will inspire you, or place the ultimate fear within you. _

"_Give a man a reason to fight and he will. Make a man desperate, and he'll go the extra mile for everything."_

_See you soon, pal…_

_Tommy and his evil black heart._

Fairly put the Skitty amongst the Pidove's! Tommy clicked send and hoped it wouldn't go to the junk folder on the receiving end. He got up from the chair and laid out Christine's clothes onto the bed. As he laid out her blue t shirt he suddenly realised just how contradictory his life had become. He'd just threated someone in Team Luna and was now helping a girl he found. Did that make him a tweener? Someone who wasn't a good guy, but wasn't bad either? The sound of the door of the shower opening burst his thought bubble.

"Do you want to put a towel on and I'll come get you?"

"Yeah give us a second… Alright come ahead!"

Tommy turned and walked to the bathroom door and opened it to see Christine standing with a towel covering the vitals and a big beaming smile on her face.

"Showers are cool! That was so nice!"

"Haha, good cause I'm in next!" Tommy walked over carefully on the damp tiles and looped arms with Christine again; he carefully guided her across and into the main part of the hotel room. He stopped her right next to the bed and explained where all her clothes where.

"OK, I'm going to bounce into the shower here myself. Aron, Torchic, keep an eye on our guest alright!" The Pokémon gave a tried cry in reply as they sat contently as the heat of the sun rose and was shining on a piece of the cushion they lay on. Tommy turned back to the bathroom and got undressed before stepping into the shower.

…

"Hey Melissa?"

"Yeah?" Replied Melissa to Darryl, they were almost back at Forresta Town.

"Is what we're doing safe? I mean, Tommy walked into the Luna grunt… granted maybe by luck. And then he finds this kidnapped girl and 2 more Luna agents?"

"It's alright to be scared…"

"Funny. I want to be a Champion, not a fighter on a losing battle."

"Tommy needs our help looking after this girl. If you don't want to, you don't have to. We had that deal remember?"

"I know I know. It's just, what if trouble always find Tommy?"

"Then I'm going to have his back."

…

Tommy and Christine stood outside the Pokémon centre with Aron by his right side and Torchic back in it's ball.

"Just in time, here they come now Christine."

"Oh good!"

"Hey Tommy!" Shouted and waved Melissa to Darryl's amusement.

"Hey there!" Darryl and Melissa walked up and stopped close by to Tommy and Christine. Tommy gave Melissa a quick hug before introducing everyone.

"Christine, the person in front of you is Darryl." Christine reached her hand out and Darryl walked over and shook it inspecting her closed eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Christine!"

"Likewise!"

"And the other person is Melissa. We met a few years ago and bumped into each other again recently." Again Christine reached out her hand but Melissa stepped in and gave Christine a huge hug.

"Tommy told me all about you, I'm so sorry to hear about it."

"Thank you. I'll get better though. I know it!" Said a confident Christine.

…

Darryl, Aron and Tommy walked side by side as they spoke about their adventures and just behind them was Melissa who was walking arm in arm with Christine talking about her past. They had past the end of the forest on Route 3 and where now headed to Footer Hills City. Christine was getting closer to getting her eyes fully open and seeing images now, every now and again opening them to take in the awesome view of the mountains.

"So here Darryl, you beat the Gym Leader then while you two where in Footer Hills?"

"Yeah took your advice and got registered for the Doubles and bam we both have the Silver Leaf Badge now. The girl in there is nice, but they didn't take kindly to Melissa's Torkoal!" That made Tommy remember the time his Typhlosion walked over all of Erika's Pokémon and almost started a fire in the flower garden next to the arena after getting excited having done so!

"Fire types are my specialty so this will be funny haha!"

"Oh man, you going to walk the gym then?"

"I'd love to for a laugh, but I'll stick to what I have this time."

"Speaking of which, couldn't help but notice you have added to the team now. Who else you got?"

"I caught a Rufflet the other day… the other two are situational only… ya know a little backup for taking Christine with me."

"Ahh I see. I thought you might have brought them to fight someone like me." Darryl turned to Tommy and gave him a quick and cheeky wink.

"Alright hotshot!" Laughed Tommy and Darryl. "Let's do this then, we'll get off the path and let the girls have a break."

"I like it. Ladies!" Darryl turned and walked backwards facing Melissa and Christine. "Tommy and I are going to battle here, you alright to stop for the break?"

"I'd love to!" "Oh my… I'd thought you's would never ask!" Said Melissa and Christine respectively.

"Hey, if we are going to quickly just say. You're still recovering remember?" Said Tommy who had stopped to speak. The rest all stopped as well and Darryl and Tommy looked about. There was an open plain to their right so they all moved over there and Darryl and Tommy stood a good distance apart getting ready.

"Here, mobile seat for you Christine!" Christine and Melissa stood out the side as Melissa called out her Torkoal. "You be a gentleman and let us take a seat?"

"Tooooorkoal!" Torkoal happily obliged lying itself down and letting Melissa guide Christine and herself onto his shell for a seat. Aron stood next to Torkoal and closely watched his trainer.

"Just a double battle then Tommy, 2 on 2?"

"Sounds good to me dude!"

"Haha, I've waited a long time to battle you sir. Gogoat! Geninja! Take the field!" Darryl tossed both the Pokeballs one after the other. From the first burst out a tough looking mountain goat Pokémon. It was brown and had a bushy green mane. From the other, Greninja appeared. It was a blue Pokémon with a few white spots on its knees and elbows. It wore its own tongue as a massive scarf. Tommy knew about Gogoat's but the Greninja was going to be his first battle against one.

"Darryl you ass! We could have took a ride on Gogoat!"

"Key word there was 'could' Mel…"

"Haha, very nice… but we can do it. Octillery! Nidoqueen let's rock!" Tommy threw out the two Pokeballs containing two of his greatly experienced and past team members. Octillery landed, the red octopus Pokémon flexing its tentacles. Nidoqueen landed out next. The baby blue coloured human like Pokémon roared as it prepared itself."

"Oh man… you brought the Queen!"

"It's been a while you two… Let's give Darryl and his guys a good show right!?"

"Nidooo!" "Octilll" Cried out the two Pokémon now ready and facing their targets.

"Greninja! Water Shuriken on Nidoqueen! Gogoat Vine Whip on Octillery!"

"Nidoqueen, take it and counter with Body Slam! Octillery, Lock On to Gogoat!" Darryl looked alerted to the Lock On command having forgotten that Remoraid can learn it. Octillery squinted and focused in on Gogoat as extended its vines to whip Octillery. Greninja quickly summoned the Water Shuriken's in its webbed hands before throwing two from each at Nidoqueen getting her every time. Gogoat's Vine Whip struck the side of Octillery who winced but didn't lose its target. Nidoqueen charged in at Greninja who was back tracking trying to loose Nidoqueen, but the large Drill Pokémon jumped into the air landed onto the Pokémon making it cry out in great pain. They both made it to their feet and circled one another. They made a move for each other on their own engaging in hand to hand combat as Darryl watched.

"Octillery, Fire Blast!"

"Gogoat…" It was already too late as Octillery leaned back and fired a huge fiery orb. The further it travelled the larger it got and it nailed Gogoat head on knocking it out instantly.

"Gogoat no way! Hmm Greninja, Shadow Sneak on Octillery!" Nidoqueen went to launch its head into Greninja's body. It hit it, but it phased out as it suddenly appeared in Octillery's shadow! The ninja Pokémon attacked the unsuspecting Pokémon from behind gaining a critical strike and knocking it out as well.

"Whoa! That's an awesome move set…" Both the trainers recalled the two that where knocked out and let the other two retake their places in the battle field.

"We should have started like this, they are well matched." Shouted over Darryl to Tommy.

"Very, but as always only one can win!"

"Greninja, Double Team!" Greninja suddenly began to duplicate itself into multiple copies and they all kept shifting the space they occupied as they circled out around Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, like we've done before… Chip Away!" Nidoqueen quickly attacked the one in front of her, a swing of her arm went through the fake one, she swung around and her tail this time fazed through another. She threw another low power punch and actually hit Greninja!

"Damn! Greninja, Feint Attack!" Greninja pretended to fall to the floor from the attack, as Nidoqueen moved in the Pokémon rapidly got to its feet landing a brilliant punch on the side of her head.

"Play like that huh? Superpower Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen body was quickly covered in a blue aura as it chased down Greninja, it struck it once with an extended arm and lost the blue aura instantly as Greninja was hurtled back and it landed hard on the ground near Darryl."

"Finish it with Earth Power!" Nidoqueen began charging its energy, as Greninja gathered itself to its feet but it was already too late. A huge surge shook the ground below it causing it to look down and leave itself open to a chunk of the ground to crack open and dislodge itself hitting the Pokémon and knocking it down once and for all.

"Unreal! Holy cow!"

"What a battle… I had no idea Tommy had Pokémon like that! Christine you missed it." As the two men returned their Pokémon, Melissa looked around to the quiet Christine and was surprised to see her sitting with her eyes wide open! She was smiling as well but then quickly and suddenly put her hands to the side of her head.

"Uhh. I don't feel too good…"

"Christine are you…" Melissa quickly put her arms around Christine as she fell forward and managed to keep her held up. Her body went really heavy.

"Darryl, Tommy, quickly!" The two trainers who had just put their Pokémon back to their belts rushed over to see what the matter was. When Tommy seen it he sprinted as fast as he could over to the two girls and Torkoal.

"Shit, what happened?"

"I don't know she was sitting with her eyes open and then collapsed!" Panic was easily heard in Melissa's voice now.

"Alright, let's set her down on the grass." Tommy reached up and helped Melissa set her to the ground as Darryl came over.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's probably just fainted. The docs said it might happen to her. Have you two got any water on you?"

"Yes, err here we go!" Melissa reached into her bag and produced an unopened bottle of water. And set it down next to Tommy.

"Pants… we might have exhausted her walking that distance."

"Why wouldn't she tell us she was tired then?"

"I don't know… Christine, Christine can you hear me?" Christine was lying still. Tommy reached for the bottle of water and opened it quickly, he soaked his hands with it before wiping a small amount of it over here forehead and gently tapping the side of her cheek. With his other hand he took Christine's right hand which was closest to him.

"Christine, its Tommy. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Christine faintly squeezed Tommy's hand and tried to mumoured something.

"She's exhausted."

"Crap… I shouldn't have used Gogoat… He could have carried her."

"It's alright… let me think… I can carry her but I need someone to take my bag then." Tommy looked up to Melissa and Darryl.

"Torkoal, could you carry Tommy's bag to the next town for his big guy?

"Torkoal Tor!"

"That'd a boy! There's your answer!" Smiled Melissa.

…

Torkoal was ahead of the group with Tommy's bag strapped to his shell. Tommy walked just behind, he was giving the sleeping Christine a piggy back ride and had her arms draped over his front. Darryl and Melissa walked behind holding hands.

"You know, from an outsiders point of view… you'd swear those two where going out wouldn't you?"

"I thought they were?" Questioned Darryl.

"No no, she doesn't remember anything duh! She may have a boyfriend and all. Tommy is just the only thing she has right now."

"Barring you, I don't think anyone else could hope to be getting a hand from someone quite like him. He's seen it all. Champions giving him an honorary battle to being face to face with legendries and some of the biggest bad guys in the world. I don't mean this the wrong way but you would never expect someone like him to help someone like her at all."

"Maybe a wish of hers was granted?"

"Yeah… I bet she won't remember making or saying it but it is possible." Melissa went quiet after nodding in agreement just wondering how things would tide out when she finally came around to her old self. How would Tommy take it if she just got up and left? Or what if Tommy wanted his hands cleaned of the whole thing when she did?

"You look worried, you alright Mel?" Asked Darryl who could see the concern on her face.

"Just… worried about what lies ahead of our journeys." Darryl squeezed her hand tight. She smiled knowing at least she had someone to go to the future with.

"Thank Arceus, I see the city over the hill!" Shouted back Tommy. Over the hill and at the foot of the mountains was a big city. The word concrete jungle was a perfect fit because everything was steel and concrete. All simple buildings made in protection of the elements and escaping boulders from the mountains. This, was the type of place Tommy liked. It existed but didn't make a big deal out of it, kind of his life message.

…

Christine opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to work it out she had! She slowly looked about and she was lying in a bed.

"Wha… where am I?" Tommy was sitting up next to her watching TV on the screen in front. It was already night time and Christine had slept the whole time. Melissa and Darryl booked two rooms in the rooms to rent in the Pokémon centre, Darryl insisting he got Tommy and Christine's in return for his battle victory earlier.

"Hey sleepy head! We're in the hotel room now!"

"Ho… I don't remember anything. Who won between you and Darryl?"

"Oh I did. You collapsed just after it and you've been out ever since. I think we exhausted you with all the walking. Oh… your eyes!" Christine blinked a few times and finally her eye sight darkened a little and she was able to take in her surroundings. She didn't feel light headed this time.

"I… can see."

"Well be careful, don't overdo it." She pulled herself up in the bed slightly and turned to face Tommy, it was the first time she could see up him close. Tommy looked back at her, she was concentrating trying to figure it all out. She moved her eyes and looked right into Tommy's.

"I… I have never seen blue eyes like yours. Wow!"

"Thank you, one of the few good features about me… hold up… ever?" Tommy looked at her confused, and she did too until she realised.

"Yeah. Ever." She smiled. She had remembered something.

"Anything else?"

"I'm hungry." They both laughed!

"Of course, I haven't eaten either… didn't want to be rude. I'll get room service on the go. What you want?"

"I like, fish." Tommy grinned this time as Christine wore a big smile showing her teeth. She cupped the bottom half of her face with her hands.

"I seen tuna on the menu, is that ok?"

"Yes, yes please!" Tommy was about to get out of the bed, before he paused and turned back around to Christine. He reached over and put his arms out around her and gave her a hug.

"I promised you you'd get better."

He pulled back to see her smiling and he turned around this time to get up and use the phone for the BlisseyDelicious café below. Christine smiled and lay back in the bed and picked up the remote Tommy was on the other side of the room and she turned up the volume on the channel it was on. An advert for a sale in the Marts for Great Balls ended and returned to the program "Kanto Championship, Preparations!"

"_Welcome back, before the break we promised you a live interview with Jordie from Kanto, and Ladies and Gentlemen… joining me now. Jordie!"_

_Jordie walked out on screen, he was still wearing his jeans but was sporting a dark grey tank top._

"_Hi Frank thanks for having me on."_

_Frank the interviewer wore a plain grey suit, he looked to be in his late thirties and had a black head of hair. _

"_Jordie, if you don't mind I have a few viewer questions to ask. Is that alright?" _

"_Certainly is, fire away!"_

"_Thank you, our first question comes from Bobby in Olivine City. It reads: Jordie, are you training differently now that your brother is not competing?" _

"_Ahh very good question. The answer is no, the competition is always insane and Cathy is still going to be there so I have to keep my eyes focused on the top and overcome everyone. Tyler wants more time to prepare for the Hoenn Cup so he is training on his own for now."_

"_Excellent, Excellent! The next is from a viewer here in Viridian called Shelley. She asks: Is Tommy going to be signing up this year or are the rumours of him not even being in the region true?" _

"_Ahh, I knew someone would ask this Frank haha! It's… True sadly. Tommy is in a foreign region taking care of a few matters but he's offered his help wherever possible. So if you're out there Tommy, hope you are keeping out of trouble and keep going!"_

Christine couldn't believe the coincidence. As Tommy came and sat back down having ordered the food.

"Tommy, that guy on TV asked good wishes to a guy called Tommy. Wouldn't it be funny If it was you?"

"… It is. That's my cousin Jordie. He's the one that saved the both of us." Christine's faced dropped in shock and she sat silently as the interview went on.

"_Oh that's a shame he isn't going to be competing. He's a fan favourite and he's been so unlucky. But anyway, next question… Are you single asks Helen in Dewford?"_

"_Oh. Send your number and find out!" Jordie winked right into the camera. _

Christiane sat in silence… he winked like Tommy did after a comment and everything. They were related… Tommy took the remote from her hand and turned it down a little.

"Christine, you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're a famous trainer… and you're looking after me instead of doing what you normally do…"

"That's not true." Tommy said as he sat up and turned around to face Christine.

"I came to this region for a reason Christine, I knew months ago I wouldn't be qualifying for that. But besides that… I'm here to do a job, and part of that has become looking after you."

"I don't want to drag you down…" Christine was getting a little emotional now.

"Listen to me buddy, my job right now and for however long it takes is to look after you. What happens after that is going to be the same in some shape or form. I have a job to do here in New Belsota and I can't go home until it's done."

"And what is that because you should be doing that instead of looking after me… I can't believe you're wasting your time looking after me…"

Tommy shook his head in disagreement. "My job is to shut down the very organisation that attacked you. I want to take care of you so you can watch as I get revenge. For you. I previously hadn't a reason other than I was 'asked' to take care of them… but now I have something to fight for. And I wouldn't have if I didn't meet you. Let me tell you a story about the first year I started in Johto, I was headed towards Cainwood City and…"

…

_Tommy sat on the raft he had made out of a few trees he and his team had cut down. His Poliwhirl was pulling the raft in the water as they slowly and surely made their way to Cainwood, he would have had to wait another 8 hours for the next ferry but he wanted the next badge so badly. After a while of the choppy water sailing they eventually came across the Whirl Islands in the middle of the sea. Having just taught his Poliwhirl Surf it was quite unsteady as it was and he didn't want to ask for a closer look. _

"_Keep it up buddy, you're doing great!" _

"_Poli!" _

_They keep going on and where now level with the fourth island with Cainwood in the distance. Tommy was looking at the islands when he noticed a trainer headed out towards the islands. He gave a friendly wave to which the other boy nodded; he had a face of sheer determination. Tommy didn't know what he was headed for but his Blastoise wasn't waiting about cutting through the water at great speed. The speed of the craft slowed down and Tommy looked out to Poliwhirl who was getting very tired now._

"_Come on Poli, jump on here and take a break you've done really well." _

_The tadpole like Pokémon agreed and turned back and climbed up on before sitting itself down next to Tommy. They both watched the other trainer as he and his Blastoise stopped next to the reef surrounding the fourth island. The trainer shouted something, and Blastoise cried out as they slowly made their way through the water version of a minefield, but with Whirlpools! Tommy sat in amazement, and the next in horror. A huge Tenticruel jumped up from out of the sea behind the trainer and Blastoise before it tackled the both of them underwater! It surfaced again with the Blastoise wrapped tightly in a Bind from the Tenticruel's tentacles. There was no sign of the boy. The Blastoise cried out loudly and managed to get itself turned around before letting loose an incredibly powerful Hydro Pump from both of its cannons launching the Tenticruel into the distance. _

"_Poliwhirl, we got to go help in case that thing comes back!" Poliwhirl didn't need to hear more than that before running and jumping of the raft and swimming as best as it could back towards the Island. As they neared the Blastoise surfaced with its trainer, no life in his body. Tommy shouted out to the Blastoise and it brought the trainer to the raft and they laid him flat._

…

"He was dead. I tried CPR, but he was gone." Tommy sat in silence and Christine with a shocked look on her face the same.

"I hesitated. And he lost his life because of it. I should have went straight in after."

"You can't say that. You could have died too."

"Yeah, maybe. But If I had to redo it again I still would. I'll never forget dragging that raft onto the beach with his body and the rush of all the people coming to help and eventually grieving."

"I can't believe you had to go through that… It sounds awful Tommy."

"It was a turning point in my life. It changed me as a trainer and I was still playing hockey then. My life solely focused on Act First, Think Later from then on. I started fighting in hockey and helped everyone who ever needed anything on my journeys."

"I, now feel quite honoured to be able to say you saved me then."

"I wasn't trying to scare you, battling always comes second to a life or death situation. I need to reinvent myself battling wise but as for the general purpose of travel I know I'm doing the right thing. I'm glad to say that was the worst year of my life. That happened then a few months later I nearly destroyed my arm." There was a knock at the door.

"Blissey, Bliss!"

"Food time!" Said Tommy as he got up from the bed and walked to the door. Christine looked back up at the TV screen. Jordie had his Charizard out standing next to him demonstrating its awesome Flamethrower. Charmander was Jordie's starter back in Kanto, and to this day was his right hand partner for everything. Tommy took the cart from Blissey and handed her a 20$ note from his wallet. She smiled and plodded back down the corridor.

"Foods here, smells great too!" Tommy stopped the cart at the foot of the bed and handed Christine her tuna before lifting off several bowls of PokeFood. He set them on the floor before calling out the Pokémon in his possession. They are sat in a semi-circle and began eating. He finally lifted his own bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese and sat back on the bed next to Christine and began eating.

"That dick still on TV?" Said Tommy sarcastically.

"Leave him alone, he's a wee cutie." Tommy shook his head in disagreement.

….

**A/N: Going rightly now, Christine is healing up fine and we've more insight into Jordie and Tommy. **

**The next chapter is Tommy v the Gym Leader and another event, it's a big one so don't miss it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Anger and Violence

**A/N: Lots of carnage and destruction and swearing and writing! **

**Hell yeah! \\m/ |^_^|\\m/**

Chapter 7: Anger and Violence

…

There was a small chirp from the TV and Grievance drew his attention to it. He looked up and hitting a few keys on the wireless keyboard in front of him a screen maximized. It was showing a live feed and what appeared to be Tommy and 3 unknown assailants with him. Grievance took a close look at the other 3; none of them matched the description of Tommy's family. The camera panned around watching the 4 head off west to the gym in the city. The two girls in the group hung at the back as Tommy and the other male walked at the front. Grievance looked down at his desk and picked up a small walkie talkie before holding in the PTT button on the side and speaking.

"Rio, respond." Grievance let go of the button and held the radio to the side of his head with his eyes closed.

"Rio speaking Sir." He took the radio down and spoke into it again.

"How quickly can you get a unit to Footer Hills City? I see Tommy and 3 unknown accompanying him and I'd like verification on them. I need to see if they are a threat or not."

"… I can have a unit there within an hour and a half Sir."

"Good, make it so."

"One thing Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I owe Tommy some payback."

"… Whatever Rio. If you are out of your depth I'm not sending anyone else to bail you out."

"Understood Sir, will alert you to our departure." Grievance set the walkie talkie back down on his desk before sitting back in his chair and watching the screen. Even though the view was from behind he could see Tommy and the other man laughing and joking. That wouldn't be for long.

…

Tommy and Darryl laughed at the Prospects game that they played side by side in before Tommy was injured and couldn't carry on. Tommy learnt that Darryl was offered several contracts by pro teams but decided that he wanted to go and explore a little.

"You ever regret it though? I mean, you always had Pokémon with you but you'd have tons of money if you had of signed with someone?" Asked Tommy as they continued walking to their destination in sight.

"Six of one half a dozen the other. Money is great and all but look at what I've come across and been a part of. That wouldn't have happened if I was still playing hockey."

"Oh yeah. Your damn right there now I think about it!"

"Here we are Tommy. You ready for her?" Tommy and Darryl stopped first of the 4 just outside the gym entrance. The two ladies stopped just behind them.

"Yeah. I've the game plan set. We're good to go!"

"Good luck then buddy!" "You can take her Tommy!" Said Darryl and Melissa.

"I can't wait to see this battle for real this time. Do your best!" Smiled Christine to Tommy as he smiled back. He turned and the four walked inside. Tommy walked straight to the double doors ahead of him. His eyes where filled with water, not because he was crying but the smell of pollen and flowers were just over powering! He chuckled and waved at the other three as they headed up the stairs to the right and went to grab a seat in the stadium. Tommy walked through the doors. Along either side was dozens of flower beds all being tended to by girls. A lot of pretty girls! Tommy stood and looked about as they kept looking over their shoulder at him. One did a double take and stood back from the flower bed she was tending to. She had extremely long and poker straight brown hair. She wore white clothes beneath a long green gardening apron and looked about 26 or 27. She opened her arms open when she realised who it was.

"Thomas Brown, welcome to the Footer Hills Gym. I assume you are here for the Gym Challenge yes?"

"That's right…"

"Oh, forgive me. My head is filled with the sweet and beautiful smell of flowers. I am Jessica, the Gym Leader of Footer Hills City. And these girls have been expecting your arrival!" The girls on either side got up and looked at Tommy with scornful looks on their faces.

…

"What's their problem?" Asked Christine to Darryl and Melissa as she leant forward a little to speak to them in the seats.

"They don't like trainers who use Fire Pokémon. Tommy is regarded as one of the best Fire Type trainers in the world." Answered Darryl

"It must be true; his Typhlosion back home alone is a serious force to be reckoned with." Chimed in Melissa.

"Oh. Ok."

…

Tommy looked up and down both sides to the scornful looking women.

"Hate to tell you girls but Grass IS weak to more than just Fire ya know?"

"Enough. Sandy, will you ref for us? Tommy, I fully expect you to have brought a team of Fire Pokémon, just don't let that same accident happen here like in Celadon."

Tommy shook his head. He couldn't believe it but now he'd a reason to go like hell and take her down. One of the girls with a short blonde haircut walked to the right hand side into the ref's box and took her position.

"This will be a standard 3 on 3. The challenge can make changes and the winner is the first to knock out the other trainers Pokémon. Trainer Tommy. Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Leader Jessica?"

"Let's dance."

"Then begin!" The girl Sandy dropped both her arms to signal the start.

"Roselia, let's go!" Jessica threw out a Pokeball containing a small green thorn like Pokémon. On its hands where fully blossomed roses, one red and the other blue.

"Aron, let's rock!" Tommy threw out Aron's Pokeball to the surprise of the leader and the girls looking on from the side lines. Aron stood and looked up to its rival ready to do battle. Jessica hesitated; she was more than sure he was use a fire type. Tommy waited and decided to make the first move.

"Aron, Take Down!" Aron charged at the small thorn Pokémon at its full speed the air in front of him puncturing and giving him a white gleam.

"Roselia, Bullet Seed!" Roselia raised the roses on the end of its arms and let fire hundreds of yellow coloured seeds at Aron as it ran towards it. While the attack was hitting, it wasn't slowing him down and finally he gave a high powered tackle to the Roselia knocking it to the ground. It got up again alright swiftly.

"Roselia, Magical Leaf now!"

"Aron, Iron Head!" Roselisa's rose arms quickly began to glow yellow and with a few swipes on the air 3 golden spinning leafs shot out and banked around in air towards Aron. Aron charged a little energy and its head began to shine a glossy silver as it ran at Roselia again ignoring the leafs. The 3 leafs all made solid contact but again Aron ran through the pain and with a slight jump and an insane head butt that sounded like a tree falling Roselia was on the ground KOed.

"Roselia is unable to battle."

"Grrrr… Girls, open the roof! Roselia return." Two girls scurried to a small control panel behind Jessica and while one turned a key another held down a lever. Jessica recalled her Roselia and looked up to the roof. After a huge shaking in the building the roof split down the middle and drew itself open allowing a lot of natural lightning into the arena.

"That's a little predictable and plays into my hands as well you know?" Shouted over Tommy. Jessica ignored him and took off her next Pokémon.

"Grovyle! Let's go!" The green gecko like Pokémon escaped from its Pokeball and stood. It looked extremely experienced from battle. It would rip Aron to shreds, but he need him to hold out a little longer.

"Aron, Flash Cannon now!" Aron began to summon a silver orb at its mouth and quickly fired it towards Grovyle.

"Detect." The Grovyle watched the oncoming attack and with its powerful jumping ability was able to jump above with a front flip and land having avoided the attack. The Flash Cannon dissipated soon after missing.

"Now quickly, Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Grovyle's right arm began to glow yellow and merged together and where replaced with a long curved yellow blade. It rushed straight at Aron and with one amazing slash was able to put Aron out of the contest.

"Aron is unable to battle!"

"Good round buddy, return!" Tommy held his Pokeball out and recalled Aron into it.

"So any wise words now Mr. Brown."

"If you know so much about me you'd know I let my actions do the talking. Rufflet, take to the skies!" Tommy threw out his newest addition to the team who burst out mid-flight and was flapping its wings to keep it airborne.

…

"I see what he's doing with that." Said Darryl with a smile.

"What's that then?" Asked Melissa.

"He seen the jumps Grovyle can do, if it's as quick as it appears his Torchic wouldn't have stood as much as a chance. And with Rufflet, it's going to have to keep jumping to get at it which will wear it down."

"Come on Tommy you can do it!" Shouted Christine from beside the two.

…

Tommy smiled at the shout from Christine. "Rufflet, Wing Attack!"

"Grovyle, Detect!" Rufflet flew down towards Grovyle with both its wings illuminated white, but as it went to strike the Grovyle was able to dodge right and get out of harm's way.

"Now Pursuit!" Grovyle with one lunge was able to catch the low flying Rufflet and tagged out with its arm damaging it a little.

"Aerial Ace Rufflet!" The Rufflet flew up and spun a few times before racing back down to the ground. It went invisible for a split second before appearing behind Grovyle, as it fell to its knees doubled over from the attack. It made its way to its feet again having sustained some good damage.

"Grovyle! Detect again!" Grovyle readied itself for the next incoming attack. Tommy saw a brilliant window.

"Rufflet, Hone Claws!" Rufflet began scraping its claws together while in mid-flight while keep focused on Grovyle. Jessica looked dejected having known this was going to help Rufflet substantially.

"Now, use Aerial Ace again!"

"Grovyle! Detect one more time!" Grovyle tried to heighten its senses again as Rufflet flew toward Grovyle at high speed. Grovyle looked like it was ready to makes it move… but Rufflet appeared behind it and Grovyle fell onto its back knocked out.

"Grovyle is unable to battle!"

Jessica stood and quietly recalled her Grovyle. But as most strategies go she saved the best of the three until last.

"Unfortunately Tommy, my ace card is still up my sleeve. I'm not letting a Fire lover like you respectful or not come here and take my badge easily. Vileplume, show yourself!" Jessica confidently threw Vileplume's ball out to the arena floor. The purple bodied Pokémon with its massive red flower on its head stood and swayed about as it looked at Rufflet.

"Vile!"

"Rufflet, Wing Attack now!"

"Vileplume, Sunny Day." Vileplume's petals become to glow white, Rufflet's own wings too turned white as it flew towards Vileplume and got a clean strike on its body, but it still stood tall. Tommy looked up through the open roof and the few clouds soon began to evaporate away and the sunlight had no obstructions reaching the battlefield. Vileplume looked up to Rufflet again as its petals remained white, and the rest of its body while not changing colour also had a small white glow around it.

…

"That's Vileplume's ability kicked in now. It's not looking good for Tommy now."

"What do you mean he has the advantage still Darryl?" Replied Melissa.

…

"Vileplume, Solarbeam."

"Rufflet get away from it!" Shouted Tommy, but it was useless. Vileplume lowered its head and instantly fired a horrifically powerful Solarbeam that caught Rufflet whole and dropped it to the floor unable to fight. Tommy stood in a little shock, he knew it would be packing the SunnyBeam combination but had no idea it would be that destructive.

"Rufflet is unable to battle!"

"Return Rufflet, your work is done buddy." Tommy recalled the Pokémon and placed the minimized ball onto his belt. He reached down to where he had placed Nidoqueen's Pokeball and hesitated. He moved his hand on around the front of his waist and instead lifted off Torchic.

…

"What the hell is he doing? Use Nidoqueen Tommy!" whispered Melissa loud enough for only Christine and Darryl to hear.

"Is he surrendering, I don't understand what he's doing…" Said Darryl. Christine sat in silence her elbows on her thighs leaning forward with her hands around her chin taking in the battle.

…

"Torchic, let's roll buddy!"

"… A Torchic? That's what you're going to roll with? Of all the Fire Pokémon we've seen you use and you choose… no… that's fine. Makes Vileplume's work easier."

"Don't underestimate me…"

"Vileplume! Solarbeam!"

"Torchic, Quick Attack to dodge it!" Vileplume leaned forward again and fired the large white beam. But Torchic was able to move fast enough to the left using Quick Attack to dodge it.

"Vileplume, use it again!"

"Fire Spin now Torchic!" Torchic opened its beak and let loose a small vortex of burning embers as Vileplume once again lowered its head and fired another Solarbeam. It hit the vortex of flames but was knocked off path and both moves made the other useless.

"Vileplume, Poison Powder!"

"Now Torchic! Flame Charge!"

…

"Flame Charge? On a Torchic?" Questioned Darryl out loud, extremely confused.

"He's been to nearly every region there is. His Technical Machine collection is quite something!" Answered Melissa.

…

Torchic's body erupted into flames as it ran towards the Vileplume going faster and faster. Vileplume unleashed a purple cloud into the air near Torchic but as it ran through the cloud the spores burnt up in an instant! Torchic tackled the Vileplume with its body super-hot from the heat inside and knocked Vileplume back a few steps. Both Pokémon stood a small distance apart eying each other down. Jessica stood with a little anger showing at the uselessness of her last few moves on Torchic.

"Come on Vileplume, Solarbeam it now!"

"Ember Torchic!" Vileplume as many times now lowered its head and summoned the light attack again and fired it. Torchic valiantly opened its beak and launched its Ember attack but it was easily overpowered and Torchic was hit with the Solarbeam knocking it back off its feet and it hit the dirt.

"Torchic is…"

"Shut up a second!" Shouted Tommy at the girl who was supposedly refereeing. And he was right to do so as Torchic slowly made its way back to its feet again. As it stood the clouds began to cover the sun over again and the Sunny Day was now out of effect. Vileplume's flower returned to its normal red and the white glow around it disappeared also.

"You don't have to do anymore buddy, we can come back!" Offered up Tommy to his Pokémon. Torchic looked up to his trainer with its eyes burning with determination. It panted heavily and dropped itself down to its bottom.

"Ok, I think I…" Before Tommy could finish, his Torchic suddenly began to glow white! A few seconds later and the three feathers on its head grew larger, its feet grew bigger and its legs grew as well. The body of it stretched and where it once had wings was replaced with arms and claws on the ends. The light disappeared and in Torchic's place stood a Combusken! It still had the orange colour on the lower parts of its body but a fiery yellow was main colour on its upper half and arms. Jessica, Sandy, Darryl, Melissa and Christine all looked at it in awe. While evolution was something rather common in this world it was still a remarkable sight to behold.

"COMMMM! BUSKEN!"

"Yeah, I think I want to carry on." Tommy said as he produced a confident smirk.

"No, you were about to forfeit. I win."

"I never said that, nor was I about to." _Little white lie there…_

"You were about to it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does matter, and I wasn't about to… Combusken! Fire Spin on Vileplume!"

"Vileplume, Giga Drain!" Combusken opened its beak right away and launched a powerful flaming vortex that ripped its way through the grassy battle field. It struck Vileplume and continued circling it and injuring it. Eventually it disappeared and suddenly Combusken was being drained of its life energy. It dropped to one knee, it was still weak from the earlier battle and was doing it's best not to succumber to its injuries. The onslaught ended and Combusken remained on its knee and was able to get back up to its feet again. Tommy sighed with relief.

"Let's get 'em. Flame Charge!"

"Petal Dance Vileplume!" Combusken ignited into flames as it raced towards the Vileplume, who had begun to dance and was launching an extreme amount of petals into the air at Combusken. Combusken was able to bat a few out of the way as it ran along and took some of the attack but leap to the air to avoid the rest and crashed down on top of Vileplume who was knocked to the ground by the impact. Combusken picked itself up slowly and stood, and Vileplume seemed to be getting back up to its feet. Suddenly though, the Vileplume fell back to the ground.

"Vileplume… is unable to…"

"NO SANDY! IT DOESN'T COUNT!" Screamed Jessica at Sandy who stood a little shocked.

"And why the fuck not!?" Ask Tommy with his arms wide open. Darryl stood and shouted something at Jessica but Tommy couldn't hear it. It must have been bad for the other two girls faces where pure beetroot.

"It doesn't count and the girls around me will vouch for me that you, where about to forfeit."

"It doesn't matter, even If I was, I still beat you fair and square."

"Nope, rules are rules."

"Sorry for not getting the 'Make up your own fucking rules as you lose edition'. Do I get the badge or not?"

"No. You forfeited."

"I don't believe this." Combusken was standing with anger in its eyes. He had won fair and square and was being pressured into accepting defeat.

"Fuck it. Combusken, come on. We'll get the badge elsewhere. This places smells like a porno and girls in heat anyway for fuck sake." Tommy was extremely angry and upset. Jessica stood in horror at the comment Tommy had made as Combusken jogged to catch up to its trainer as he turned heel and began walking out.

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tommy simply lifted his right arm and held a fist up to the sky before flipping the bird and walking out the door like that. Tommy kicked open the front door in sheer anger and stormed out of the place and walked in a hurry towards the Pokémon centre to heal up and get onto the next town. People in the streets looked around at the angry man and his injured Combusken. How could a man with a Pokémon walking away from there be angry?

"He's over here girls… Tommy! Tommy!" Shouted out Darryl as he ran towards the furious trainer. "What the hell was that all about? I can't believe it!?"

"I want out of this city as fast as possible before I torch that fucking gym…" Tommy shook his head as he kept walking. Melissa and Christine caught up to the two and Darryl looked back and shook his head trying to tell them not to speak.

"Oh fucking great!" Shouted Tommy as he stood to a standstill.

"What?" Said the other 3 collectively.

"Look, front of the Pokémon centre."

They all looked up; there were about 8 hooded men with large 'L's on their t-shirts. Team Luna.

"Oh shit." Said Darryl softly.

"They picked a fine day to see me at my worst. Melissa, you get Christine out of here. Darryl you with me?"

"I…" He shook his head to try and gain his thoughts. "Absolutely, let's go."

"Be careful you two. Can't you wait until you aren't outnumbered?"

"Outnumbered? I'm going to kick the fuck out of them one by one. Christine, remember what I told you to do if something bad happens?" Christine nodded. She had a face of pure fear knowing that this was the very organisation that put her in this state. Melissa lead Christine away and they head back towards the gym.

"Tommy, you ready?"

"Defiantly. Fuckers. Combusken, take a break buddy. Let's do this!" Tommy recalled his new Combusken before him and Darryl bumped fists and ran towards the Pokémon centre where the grunts where standing in a large semi-circle blocking the entrance into the building. Several of the City goers had appeared at the side of the road to look at the spectacle. Tommy and Darryl made their way through the crowds and stood facing some of the members.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Asked Tommy in a serious tone. They all turned and looked at him before the one at the front spoke up.

"We came for you Thomas." The crowd around grew curious at this. "Thomas? Isn't he that dude…?" "He's the guy that battles, ya know?" "What's he doing here bring trouble?" Tommy ignored the chattering and spoke to the one who had spoken up.

"Why?"

"The Boss wanted you so we have come to get you."

"Well, Gentlemen… We are all men; let's settle this outside the city."

"No can do. You're coming now." That pissed Tommy off. He tried to be nice and now he was going to do whatever he had to, to inflict pain.

"TO HELL I AM! NIDOQUEEN, OCTILLERY LET'S ROLL!" Tommy tossed the two Pokémon out from their respective Pokeballs. Clearly that was what the grunts where waiting for as they all drew their own Pokeballs and let them loose. 4 Houndoom's stood alongside 4 Mightyena's.

"Greninja! Rhydon! Get ready!" Darryl threw his own companions out and they took to the sides of Octillery and Nidoqueen. The crowd backed off a little and gave them a lot of room knowing that this could go south in a big hurry.

"Attack them!" Shouted the lead grunt as all 8 Pokémon ran towards their targets.

"Octillery!" "Greninja!" "Hydro Pump!" Said the two trainers together as their water Pokémon prepared the powerful water attack and launched it at the group of Pokémon.

"Nidoqueen Earth Power! Nidoqueen focused her energy and as the group of 8 Pokémon where blasted together as a group the ground below them erupted in energy severely weakening them.

"Rhydon, Thunder!" Rhydon charged and let loose a huge thunderbolt into the sky. It returned to earth right on the group of the downed Pokémon shocking them and fainted the entire lot like that.

"So who's next then?" Asked Tommy as mockingly flexed the fingers in his hands into fists. The grunt who did the talking early pulled the sleeves on his arms up to his elbows, he was built! He took a few steps forward.

"Stand down Sean." Said a voice; a familiar voice, from behind them. Tommy and Darryl turned around to see none other than Rio standing behind them now.

"We don't need a big scene Thomas. You come along with us and we don't have to do or say anything more."

"Pick your two favourite fingers and go fuck yourself." Oh how he loved using that line.

"… Always a charmer."

"What do you want from me?"

"Personally… I wanted to kill you the second I caught you in sight. But apparently our Master, Hart, has a different use for you."

"You not remember the last time I got you to take a message?"

"I do. And he wishes to put that right."

"Then take another one back to him. I don't do nothing he says unless he's standing face to face to me."

"So you won't come peacefully?"

"Really Rio. After the hammering I gave you, you think I'm one to call it quits because people that can't tell the difference between a normal day and Halloween tell me to?" Darryl stepped closer to Tommy. He turned his back to Rio and whispered into Tommy's ear.

"I've got the grunts, get 'Queen and Octi' and take him out." With a simple nod of the head Darryl stepped forward and stood with the four Pokémon who were stopping the grunts from getting at the two.

"Our Master has grand plans Mr. Brown. But a foolish man like you could never comprehend the complexity and desire behind them. I have argued that we just get rid of you and any other opposition in the way and they keep pushing my plans to the side. Eventually they will see and I will kill you personally."

"You can't kill what you can't catch. And the last time I checked I hit you three times and you ran away."

"Maybe I can't… but this can!" Rio reached down to his side and pull off a Pokeball. But this one was different; instead of the normal white and red design this one looked like it was solid silver! "When our plans are complete we will be like these Pokémon! Gods within our own rights Thomas Brown!"

With that Rio maximized the ball by pushing the silver button on the front and threw it out. The Pokeball exploded and from the red aura from within stood a creature, a tall and insanely bulky creature. It's upper half was round with long dark arms and had short stumpy feet. As the red aura vanished what was left behind shocked Tommy and the crowd that had gathered. It was a Registeel.

"Whe… Where the hell did you get that?" Said Tommy, stunned from what was standing before him.

"Since I'm going to accidently kill you in this encounter, we had a recon team follow the Frontier Brain Brandon for a while and came across a hidden away chamber with this packed away. When he left we got it and followed him and made quite a few amazing captures without him even knowing."

Some of the crowd had begun to leave in fear of carnage at the hands of the unknown men and with one wielding a legendary it wasn't a good mix. Nidoqueen and Octillery had now come to flank Tommy on either side as they looked on at the impressive Registeel.

"So I will ask once again. Will you come with me or do I absolutely HAVE to do this?"

"Nidoqueen, Brick Break! Octillery, Fire Blast Now!"

"Fine, Registeel, Protect!" The Registeel crossed its arms and its entire body shone in the same tone of silver that it was made up with. Octillery launched the Fire Blast and while it hit Registeel it simply did no damage. Nidoqueen rushed in and slammed her tail against Registeel right on its main body but the attack merely breezed off it.

"Registeel, use Ancientpower on Octillery!" Registeel unfolded its arms and lifted them both up parallel as it's red eyes turned bright green. An invisible attack of some description hit Octillery head on and knocked it back along the ground. Extremely slowly and in pain it got back into an upright position. Tommy couldn't believe the power of this thing.

"Nidoqueen, Superpower now!"

"Nidooooo!" Yelled the female Pokémon as it's body was covered in a blue aura and it rushed to the Registeel attacking it without remorse. It threw headbutts, punches, kicks and even a tail slam and staggered back the Registeel a few steps. It was big and bold but not unbeatable.

"Octillery, Octazooka now!" Octillery took aim and fired an inky and slimey orb from its mouth which landed clean on Registeel as Nidoqueen backed down from her attack tired out. Tommy knew she would be but as far as things where going she was his best bet to beating this monster.

"Registeel, Thunderbolt on Octillery." Registeel didn't even have to charge or gather energy and instantly let loose a Thunderbolt which travelled through the air and landed right on target. Octillery was shocked and thrown back again and wasn't for getting up this time.

"Holy shit…" muttered Tommy under his breath as he reached for Octillery's Pokeball. He recalled Octillery and looked around to Darryl who was busy preoccupying the other grunts. He turned back to face the monster who was lowering its arms after the attack. Nidoqueen was still standing but panting after her relentless attack. Maybe it hadn't done as much damage to Registeel as he hoped. Nidoqueen was looking back at him, she wasn't going to give up, and she never had up to this point. Tommy had one last option. He reached down to his belt and maximized Combusken's Pokeball before letting him out from within.

"Hahaha! You must be desperate resorting to an injured Pokémon Thomas."

"… Don't underestimate me."

Combusken stood weakly next to Nidoqueen; neither where in good shape but Tommy always kept this as last resort.

"Nidoqueen, Helping Hand. Combusken, Double Kick!"

"Registeel Iron Defense!" The Regi Pokémon focused its strength and began to increase the steel resistance on its body as Combusken and Nidoqueen both charged at him. They both leapt into the air and both of them launched a frenzy of kicks before landing back on the ground. From the sheer force of the moves Registeel stumbled back and fell onto it's back to a large bang! Dust rose around it due to the disturbance from the massive and heavy Pokémon. Tommy knew he would have dusted this thing off already if he had of brought Typhlosion with him. Rio shielded his eyes from the dust, but smiled as he heard Registeel climb back up.

"Looks like I'm not taking a beating this time Thomas."

"For fuck sake it's Tommy you stupid bastard!"

"No need to get angry now."

"Fuck him, 'Queen, Combusken Cover me!" Recklessly Tommy started running towards the Registeel, the two Pokémon of Tommy's gathered themselves and ran behind him.

"What are you…? Registeel get him!" The Steel Pokémon stepped forward and pulled back its right claw which began to shine silver. Seeing their master in danger Combusken and Nidoqueen burst into light red and blue respectively. Registeel began to swing his large hand but Tommy dived to his right and rolled away from the attack easily something he'd done many a times on his adventures. His plan worked a treat. Registeel was totally defenceless as Nidoqueen and Combusken crashed into it with awesome power combining Superpower and Flame Charge knocking the Pokémon back to the dirt with an almighty thud. It wasn't getting up again this time. The new dust cloud settled again as Rio looked on in shock. Combusken and Nidoqueen wearily made their way to the side of their trainer and stood looking at Rio. He angrily recalled the Registeel to its silver ball.

"Reckless. Just like the twins said. No matter. TEAM LUNA, WE ARE GONE. Until next time." With that he pulled his hood over his head and turned heel and ran towards the city exit. Tommy turned back and watched on as Darryl began to run after the other grunts before stopping as they made their way through the crowds who had gathered to watch the battles. Tommy turned back and walked up to his Nidoqueen and Combusken placing a hand on one of their shoulders each.

"You two are a wrecking crew. This has just turned ugly however. We need more training."

"Nido!" "Comb, busken!" Both the Pokémon nodded in agreement, Tommy lifted their two Pokeballs from his belt and recalled the both of them for a well-deserved rest now. He approached Darryl who had also recalled his Pokémon.

"You alright?"

"Yeah we're good. You?"

"Never better. That's worrying me they have a Registeel." The crowd around them began to grow reckless as members of the police came out from nowhere and began to usher people along to lead their daily lives again. One of them with long purple hair accompanied by a Growlithe approached the men.

"Officer Jenny of Footer Hills. You guys just get rid of those bad guys?"

"We hope so." Said Darryl unsure.

"If you don't mind I'm going to have to ask you to come along to the station for statements if that is alright."

"That's fine with me, Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Wait! Wait!" Shouted a voice from behind Tommy and Darryl, they turned and the three of them looked on as Melissa, Christine and the gym leader Jessica ran towards them.

"Are they gone?" Asked Melissa rather worried.

"Yeah, we got 'em good." Said Darryl with a smirk, Tommy smiled at that comment.

"Leader Jessica, I warned you before that you need to be ready to fight alongside of us when the town is under attack. That is a responsibility of a City Gym Leader!" Piped up Officer Jenny from behind Tommy and Darryl."

"These two came to get me, but I was healing my Pokémon after battling Tommy!" Argued Jessica.

"Well then why were he and his friend left to defend the town from Luna? You're supposed to be ready with Pokémon in reserve. And what about all those other girls in the gym."

"I… They… where busy." Replied Jessica quietly knowing she was in the wrong. Tommy smiled even more. This was brilliant.

"Tending to flower is more important than protecting the city that stands about it? I'm letting your father know about this Jessica. I can't risk human and Pokémon lives because of your hobby."

"What about my gym badge, I beat you fair and square AND did your dirty work."

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM HIS BADGE AFTER BEATING YOU?" Officer Jenny was quite upset at this revelation. Her Growlithe backed off a little. She was an angry chick some times.

"… No."

"Unbelievable. I'm calling your father when I'm back at the station… Go on then? Get it done…"

"Tommy. *sigh* Take this Silver Leaf Badge." Jessica reached into her pocket and produced a small silver badge shaped like a leaf. Wasn't very creative was it…

"Thank you." Said Tommy as he walked over and took it from her hand. He offered up his right hand as if to shake hands. "No hard feelings."

Jessica cracked a small smile before giving Tommy's hand a small shake.

"Beautiful, now, you four. Come with me to the station please.

…

"And if you wait outside here Tommy should be finished up shortly. Good bye and thank you!" The officer who worked in the station closed the blue door behind her as Darryl walked to a chair in the waiting room that was free next to Christine and Melissa.

"Hey! What did they ask you?" Quizzed Melissa.

"Just wanted to know what happened and what I did to make sure I wasn't breaking the law I guess." Said Darryl as he turned and sat down. "Tommy was in before me and still isn't out. Huh? Guess he had to explain the whole Registeel thing."

"Regi… what?" Asked Christine.

"Yeah, the guy that stole my Pokémon on me when I met Tommy and Melissa, he fought Tommy with a Registeel. From what I could hear behind me Tommy only just beat it and no more."

…

"A Registeel! That is alarming."

Tommy sat next to Officer Jenny who were both facing a large TV screen with several video feeds of several people. It was a conference call for Tommy that he arranged with Officer Jenny to do with the events. Francine and her black hair and glasses was in one and even the Ex Kanto Champion Lance was in another. The other feeds where other directors and such in the International Police.

"Yes Lance. I had just finished a Gym Battle with a weakened team and I only just managed to take it down forcing their retreat."

"I think this is over one man's head, we should get him out of here while we can if he has this amount of heat on him." Said a grey haired man who looked quite old from one of the feeds.

"With all due respect sir, he was chosen on the basis of being low key but yet good enough for our needs. What I think we need to address is whether or not you can change the basis of your chosen team and strengthen where you have weaknesses. Would you agree Hanson?" Replied back Francine.

"I'm just concerned is all Tommy, no harm to your talents but you are still a young man in this world. We could easily utilise your talents like Lance for example. A stay at home kind of guy who reacts when needed."

"I hope I don't shoot myself in the foot saying this, but trouble always finds me. I've never once backed down and away from it and I don't plan on giving it up any time soon." Said Tommy. He looked to Lance's video as he smiled.

"Well then, can you answer Francine? Can you adjust your team to protect yourself? I think you may need to sacrifice your own adventure and get a little dirtier if you will. If they have Pokémon like Registeel at their disposal who knows what they could be planning."

"Well can I just ask first of all, did you all receive my email regarding the young women I found?" Everyone nodded.

"Unfortunately I am the only one she has to trust right now, and as much as I would like to assemble my best and head in to blow up stuff left right and centre… she needs someone to look after her until she can remember things and make her own mind up."

"But what about your other friends whom you are travelling with?" Asked the other women in the other feed. She looked to be late forties with her mahogany brown hair and beautiful face.

"She trusts them but she won't go anywhere without me, there is no way unless I explain to her what is happening. If that is an option."

"I think it will jeopardise the mission Tommy. We can't have too many people knowing what you do. If Luna get a hold of her again and could inject a forgetting stimulate then what's to say they don't do something else to get information from her." Said Lance, he folded his arms trying to think of a way around this.

"Tommy, before we think of all that, you commented something… I have it written down here… yes you said earlier that this grunt with the Registeel said 'Gods within our own rights.' Do you have any idea what he meant by this?" Asked the old man Hanson.

"To be honest no. If we wanted to snowball ideas, the legend of Regigigas would be a good place to start. It's understood as the father of those three Regi's below. Maybe they are looking to create or alter Pokémon somehow. Find out exactly how the Regigigas constructed them in the beginning. If it isn't a legend of course!"

"That's probably the lead I would go with as well Hanson." Said Lance. "I will get in touch with Brandon and speak to him to see if he can help us understand this a little better."

"Tommy, I may have what we need. The Kanto championships end in 2 weeks counting the rounds after the start date. Assuming your sister and cousin make it through as well. The very day after that, I suggest you make a move on the base in Zelbusa City. Have Cathy, Tyler and Jordie all on standby should things go south and I'm sure we can rope in a few extra hands."

"Yes, if you're happy with that Tommy I will see to it that I can make it. I will ask your old friend Steven if he could as well. You'll not be alone should they still be using that base." Said Lance with a smile on his face. He loved these sort of plans!

"If you are all happy with that then I will accept it. 2 weeks today, I go in and get what I can. Things go south and show them that we are on their trail." The others all smiled and agreed with Tommy on that. "Perfect, OK then, I will be in touch with you all shortly, thank you for doing this on short notice." What that the members of the conference call all waved as their streams all cut and turned to black. Officer Jenny turned the TV off and set the remote down on the table in front of them.

"Tommy, if I had of knew you had undertaken such a task I would have offered more help in the beginning."

"It's fine, thank you for doing this by the way!"

"No problem, but I tell you what. I have a collection of data taken on Fridays and sent back to the main database in Goldenrod. I will hire someone to analyse what I think is useful of any noted activity and send it your way when I get it. We will step it up and make it every other day for the backup now to give you as much help as possible."

"Officer Jenny, that would be fantastic thank you!" They both arose to their feet and Tommy shook Officer Jenny's hand before she lead him out of the maze like building and into the waiting room to his friends.

…

"That was a really, really stupid thing to do Rio." Said Grievance from his chair. He wasn't even facing the dejected grunt in the room.

"I'm sorry sir. I wanted revenge."

"You have a lot to learn. This is a major blow to our plans." Grievance sighed.

"It won't happen again sir. I'm sorry."

"Your right it won't. You won't see the field until my faith in you is restored. You need to find a way to even personal vendettas better than stealing an experimental Pokémon from the people who give you a living and use it in a civilian environment."

"Yes sir."

"Get out of my sight now. I don't expect you back here within the week. If I catch word of you going after him again like that while you are away you're as good as dead."

"Understood sir. Apologizes." Rio turned away angrily and walked out of the automatic doors in Grievance office. Grievance shook his head and held in a small red button on the console in his chair.

"Twins, I want a sitrep."

"Sir, Veronica speaking. We are in Ilex forest setting up camp and the traps. Everything is on time. Sam is clearing a path in the trees to hopefully keep passer-by's away from us."

"Good, competence that isn't going to waste. Keep me informed Veronica."

"Sir! Roger that." Grievance cut the audio feed and turned his chair to the sound of his office doors opening. It was one of the leading scientists, Boxer. He was hunched over and wasn't an old man but he looked like he was with his grey hair and small spectacles on his nose. He wore a dirty white lab coat and black trousers.

"Boxer, what has you here?"

"Grievance sir! I was headed to the lab and was handing the analysis of the three accompanying Thomas Brown today." Boxer hobbled up to the desk and set down a closed brown file and backed off again.

"Brilliant, thank you Boxer. Say, how is our initial experiments going?"

…

Tommy sat at the laptop in the Pokémon Centre hotel room; Christine was nursing Rufflet as Aron lay beside her on the bed.

"Are Melissa and Darryl in love Tommy?"

"Uh… I don't really know. I'm not really a relationship knowledgeable guy haha!" laughed Tommy.

"Hmm. It certainly seems like it. I like them both. They are nice people."

"Well like I said, I wouldn't have travelled with them if I didn't think so." Said Tommy, they both looked at each other in silence. Christine smiled and Tommy smiled back before looking at the laptop screen again. He had pulled up a web page that the Professors had created collectively that allowed trainers to view their Pokémon stored with them. Tommy felt he would need to withdraw one more to cover him in battles from now until he needed the all out All Star team come two weeks. He scrolled through the list, Typhlosion was the leader of the Pokémon of his camp and he needed to keep him there. Phanpy did a good job but this would be out of her class. Heracross would be ideal… But then again he was another good one to keep back at home. Luxray perhaps? No wouldn't cut it.

"I have the strength game with Nidoqueen." He said out loud. "I have the accuracy department with Octillery and Lock On. Something fast or something versatile…" Ding, he knew something that could tick a lot of boxes. "Tauros." He closed down the laptop knowing in the morning he would get his Tauros from Professor Elm. He remembered back when Tauros went head to head with Brock's Rampardos in an epic battle.

"You sorted then?"

"Yeap at last, all right lil dudes. It's bed time. Mummy Christine needs her sleep!" Tommy lifted Aron first of all as Rufflet awoke from his nap. He carefully carried him over to the mat set out in the this room as Rufflet flew himself over. Tommy set him down and Rufflet landed next to him and perched on the ridge of the mat before the both of them closed their eyes.

"They are so cool. Did I have Pokémon do you think?" Tommy knew she did, Sam had her belt of Pokémon around her shoulder as they battled.

"Yes I think you would have. We'll find them."

"I hope so; you're never alone when you have these guys with you."

"Yeah, they are fantastic partners to have all right." Said Tommy as he walked past the bed and switched the light off at the wall leaving the lamp closest to him on as his normal hotel routine went about.

"… Do you think I will get better?" Asked Christine as Tommy climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over him.

"Of course you will, your eye sight is back and you've started to remember things!"

"Yeah… but what if I don't remember everything. I don't know who my family is still."

"It'll come back. But if it doesn't, we'll be your new family." Tommy's heart skipped a beat saying that.

"You're so sweet! I'd like that though."

"You'd like what?" Asked Tommy unsure. Christine smiled, before she quickly moved in and gave Tommy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Family." She said with a smile when she pulled away. Tommy understood it all now. The questions earlier and now. "You have seen me naked and all already!" She giggled after saying that. Tommy loved her laugh. It was a child's laugh in a women's body.

"Well I couldn't help that part to be fair now…" Said Tommy as he turned around and turned out the lamp before turning back, he could only just make out Christine now.

"I really like you Tommy."

"I like you too Christine… but what if you have a boyfriend?"

"… Where was he when I was attacked?" Tommy was about to reply but Christine had put her left hand behind Tommy's head and pulled him in for another kiss. It lasted longer this time and she teased her tongue against his own. While Tommy has hesitant he soon found him putting his own right hand behind her head and kissing her back. Christine stopped after a while and pulled away slightly.

"I didn't have a boyfriend. But one came to rescue me that day."

"You sure?"

"I'm in bed with you now hehe! If I wasn't I wouldn't be would I?"

"Huh. I guess I overlooked tha…" Christine pulled him back for another kiss, she took her hand from his head and gently stroked his bare chest and down to his abs, it felt amazing. Like getting a small electric shock between each of them as she did it. Tommy let her keep doing it before he pulled away this time.

"What's brought all this on?"

"I've been talking to Melissa. She told me how much she likes Darryl and the way you took charge of everything today with the Luna guy. Some girls like bad boy attitudes, you took the bull by the horns and no one got hurt… That really impressed me today."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Wow… I mean… I've done bigger and better things without so much as a thank you from folk. So to be doing this it's just a surprise to me."

"Oh. Am I moving along to fast?" Tommy thought about it for a second, but leaned in and kissed her sweet and soft lips again. Hopefully that would be a good enough answer to that.

…

**A/N: Suckered into romance god damn it. **

**Bah, anyways, so yes… Team Luna has a Registeel and possibly more? Things are getting interesting now **

**Next chapter will start with a Luna injection their on goings, try and catch them up to the storyline for folks. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Sour

Chapter 8: Sour.

…

General Grievance stood in the laboratory next to Boxer, he stood so much taller than him normally let alone the fact Boxer was hunched over.

"So, we have a Weedle as our first full test sir. Let's see if we can make this work now." Said Boxer looking up to Grievance who stood with a serious look and his arms folded. Boxer looked forward and nodded to a female scientist who pulled down on a black lever. A large grey cylinder lifted from in front of them showing another clear cylinder that held inside a small Weedle. When the grey cylinder was finally lifted away fully, the female scientist walked over to a separate control panel and lifted her protective face mask. She sat down at the chair and computer screen facing the test object and began typing in commands into the console. Suddenly the machine above the Weedle roared into life. It sparked several times to the delight of Boxer, the room began to illuminate blue before a fierce blue electric bolt shot out from the machine and struck the Weedle. It was panicking, but didn't seem to be in pain. Suddenly however, its body began to glow white and its shape in the white object changed.

"Now Delia, Phase 2!"

The female scientist nodded and typed in a few more commands, the result was an even more intense bolt of electric striking the evolving Weedle. Grievance couldn't believe his eyes as the shape that had went from a caterpillar shape, to that of a cocoon now changed into a Pokémon with wings and two huge needles for arms. The test was a success.

"YES! YES! WE DID IT!" Cried out Boxer like a child on Xmas morning!

"I can't deny I'm impressed." Said Grievance as he stood shaking his head unable to believe what he saw.

The bolt of electricity finally stopped and when the white light stopped shining, instead of a Weedle flew a Beedrill! The machine was forcing Pokémon to skip to their final forms!

"Ever since I saw a Pokémon, Mega Evolve I knew this was possible and I am so right!"

"Boxer I am utmost impressed. This is a huge step up in our game you realise."

"Yes sir, with this in our hands we are essentially unbeatable with a cauldron of Pokémon coming into our hands and leaving in their true forms."

"Fantastic. I will see to it that your pay doubles from this moment on." Grievance put his hand on the mad scientists shoulder as they both crackled a laugh.

…

Christine awoke with a yawn and a rub on her face to wake herself up. She opened her eyes and smiled as she turned into the bed to face Tommy… but he wasn't there. She got up and looked, while his bag was still here he'd taken his clothes and Aron and Rufflet had been recalled. She noticed a paper note on the bag; she picked it up and read it.

"I've gone for a quick run to clear my mind. You'll soon learn I need to do this a lot sadly. Get breakfast with Darryl and Melissa and I will catch you soon! Tommy."

The handwriting was terrible, Tommy was left handed and it didn't help having damaged it. She smiled as she got herself sorted with a shower and got herself ready before walking down to Darryl and Melissa's room. She knocked on the door and after the sound of footsteps Melissa opened it up with a smile.

"Good Morning Christine! Where's Tommy at?"

"He went for a run, didn't tell me but left a note this morning."

"That's a little odd…" Christine agreed, but kept in mind the second part of the letter.

…

Tommy sat on a large rock by the side of the fast flowing river. While this seemed to be a peaceful area there was a swarm of Pokémon around him. Grass and bugs types rummaging in the trees around and lots of cool water Pokémon swimming up and down the deep river. Tommy closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and held it. Then he slowly exhaled through his mouth trying to calm himself down. He had an over active mind and often over thought things he shouldn't and under thought things he should have. He sat and challenged his brain to pick out another random memory to enjoy…

*.*.*

"_Jordie, land on the back of the ship and I'll draw attention! C'mon Pidgeot!" _

_Tommy and Pidgeot flew to the front of the large grey and blue vessel that Team Aqua had crafted to help locate the location of the legendary Pokémon Kyorge. They would sail close by and deploy a submarine they had stolen a few weeks prior to get inside the chamber as the legend stated, "Not even the depth of the deepest ocean can fully fortify such legendary power… KYORGE!" Tommy turned and watched as Jordie and Charizard descended onto the back of the vessel and Tommy turned back shielding his eyes from the harsh rain that was upon them. _

"_Pidgeot, let's slow 'em down a little. Hurricane!" _

_Pidgeot turned slowly with Tommy holding on around its neck. It flapped it's massive wings extremely slowly disturbing a lot of air each time, with a few faster flags it was now causing the waves against the boat to pitch it awfully from side to side as the wind and rain now favoured Tommy and Pidgeots side hammering the boat. A few Team Aqua grunts ran out, one immediately threw out a Glalie and the other a Walrein. Both the Pokémon charged a blue orb each before the attack suddenly launched at Tommy and Pidgeot. Pidgeot having seen an awful lot of battles with Tommy pulled its wings in tight and fell like a stone avoiding both the ice beams before unleashing them outride and pulling up before they hit the water. _

"_Alright, get us on the boat and we'll go from there buddy, good job!" _

*.*.*

"Excuse me mister!" Tommy opened his eyes and shook his head. He turned around to where the voice had come from. Standing next to him was a male and female trainer; both of them looked like they may have just turned 12 to start their adventures. The male wore a blue baseball cap backwards and it matched his kiddy face. He had a blue jacket with a satchel over one shoulder and a little blue shirt on under neath and wore black cargo trousers. The female stood very pretty. She had long brown hair tucked away underneath a white beanie hat and she wore blue dungarees with a long white sleeve t shirt under. She wore very short blue shorts and very long white socks!

"Yeah, what's up? You kinda scared me there…"

"You're the famous trainer everyone in the town is talking about?" Said the boy.

"If famous you mean losses a lot of battles but likes to keep travelling keeping towns and people safe then yes, yes I am."

"I knew it." Said the boy with a massive grin on his face, the girl looked rather star struck.

"You are so famous!" She almost screamed.

"And that's why I want a battle." Said the boy. Tommy sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for a battle lil dude. Got a lot on my mind."

"See Jimmy! I said he wouldn't! You're not good enough!"

"Alice! Shut up!" Tommy shook his head. Why did he always end up like this?

"Tommy I want to fight you to prove to everyone I am a serious contender."

"I bet you are kid, I really do. You'll gain nothing fighting me. You are both better off battling each other than me right now."

"I think you're scared of losing." The kid Jimmy said with cockiness.

"JIMMY!" Shouted Alice as she pushed his shoulder. "He'd didn't mean that sir, tell him Jimmy!"

"Kid, see when the day comes when your king of the world and the whole damn place wants a piece of you and criminals will do their utmost to one up you… then you'll understand why I didn't battle you today." The two kids stood in awe of the outburst. Alice was a little disappointed meeting her hero hadn't well as she hoped.

"Is there something wrong Tommy?" She asked as Tommy stood up and looked like he was ready to leave.

"Yeah. I have a problem and I can't fix it… It's not you guys by the way."

"Can we help?" Asked Jimmy a little more reserved this time. Tommy looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm afraid not dude. This is my problem and only I can fix it. It's just trying to work out how…"

"Jimmy! You disturbed him while he was thinking you idiot! I told you we should have waited!" Jimmy looked a little dejected now as Alice stood shaking her head.

"Don't be hard on your friend. When I was your age I was doing the same thing. Taking on everyone and anyone. You just, came across me at the wrong time is all."

"Oh… I'm sorry I disturbed you though." Said Jimmy.

"It's fine. If our paths cross again I'll happily battle you Jimmy. I need to go, I have a few friends to meet up with." Tommy walked over to Jimmy and shook his hand with a smile, Jimmy looked up to Tommy and smiled back. He walked over to Alice and gave her a hug which she stood mouth agape unable to believe it. Tommy turned and began walked away and headed back to the Pokémon centre.

…

The four of Melissa, Christine, Darryl and Tommy where now walking out along Route 4 headed to the small t junction. Headed North was where Tommy needed to be at Zelbusa City, and headed on to the east was Jerricove Town where the next gym badge for Melissa and Darryl stood awaiting. Christine and Darryl walked ahead holding hands laughing and talking to one another. Tommy was walking a small distance behind with Rufflet perched on his right shoulder. He took a quick look around to his left and seen a rather unhappy looking Christine. He slowed down so she caught up to him. She looked up to his face and he seen she had tears in her eyes. Tommy side stepped in close and kept walking at her pace.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"… I just remember what Pokémon they took from me is all…" Tommy cursed in his head. He knew this day would come about eventually.

"Getting off topic quickly, can you remember anything else?"

"… Yeah. Everything is back." Tommy looked up to Darryl and Melissa. He grabbed Christine's left arm and stopped as did she. He took his hand off and cupped both his hand around her head as he pulled her gently close and kissed her forehead.

"My first promise you was you would get better. And my second was I'd get your Pokémon back remember?"

"… Yes."

"Well I haven't forgotten. I'm working on how to get them back from Team Luna."

"But how. They're gone Tommy. My Bulbasaur, Pigeotto, Mantyke, Eevee and Aipom. Gone…"

"But not for long. I can only ask you to trust me on this, I will get them back."

"Well how are you so sure? Did you have something to do with what happened that day? Is that why you're here now trying to get it easy?" Christine backed away from Tommy. She was really looking upset now.

"I don't have to answer that." Said a frustrated Tommy.

"And why not?"

"Because I know, you know that isn't true. And if you believe it is… then something is wrong."

"I just can't seem to add up why you showed up, my Pokémon, my money and clothes all gone and suddenly you can guarantee that you can get them back." Darryl and Melissa had overheard it by now and where walking back to what was becoming a heated argument.

"So you think now that I wasn't doing you a favour saving your life and helping you with a second chance?"

"I have nothing! What would I have lost if they did take me anyway!?" Tommy stood in shock. He took a deep breath before finally responding.

"If that's how you think things went, you are wrong. But if you won't believe me, that's fine. I have other business to attend to. I'm not going to hold you, or anyone else I fucking come across back again. Is that alright?"

"Yes! Yes that's bloody perfect in my eyes."

"So be it." Tommy walked off along the route away from Christine and walked through the small gap left between Melissa and Darryl without so much as a goodbye. He'd saved someone's life and they threw it back in his face. How the hell did he keep making these damn mistakes over and over again in his life? He didn't bother looking back to see if they were making any effort or not. As far as Tommy's clouded mind was thinking he had a mission to do and now he was freed of distractions.

"Rufflee, Ruff!" (I'm going to miss them.)

"And that's why you belong in here." Tommy pulled the Pokeball from his belt and recalled Rufflet from his shoulder. As he placed it back on his belt he could only hope his Pokémon would forgive him but right now he needed to walk alone. Tommy kept walking at pace along the grassy path with the river running on his left that snaked around the foot of the mountain like a moat guarding a castle. He finally reached a white sign post indicating the two separate paths from this point. He took the north path with no intention of going anywhere near Jerricove. He walked along it in the midday heat and after a while of thinking of other things he began to smile again. He trained himself all his life that throughout the stages of his mid-depression that he would always force a smile to hide what lay beneath and it worked. Tommy loved having company to keep his mind off it but now and again he needed his own time to reflect on his life. It could have been much worse, but it should have been better.

…

Christine and Melissa sat in the Pokémon Centre in Jerricove Town in silence. Christine hadn't said much, in fact none of them did as they walked to the town. Darryl walked to the table coming back from the main desk.

"No one called Tommy has checked in here today nor left Pokémon." He said.

"I wonder where he is then? He didn't say anything Christine…"

"My name is Emma, and no. I don't care where he is." Emma had regained her full memory now. And looked like her attitude as well.

"Emma then… ok… Mel, he's a tough guy. He can handle himself alright… Whether or not he's on our side or someone else's…"

…

Tommy sat on the park bench on his own as a few Butterfree and Beautifly flew about the beautiful grassy park with trees ringing around the place. Apparently it was shaped like a Pokeball with a water feature of some sort in the middle, right in the middle of Zelbusa City. He had his phone out and was reading emails. He was waiting on one coming from Francine. He scrolled the messages down and the list refreshed and there it was. The one he needed. He tapped on the screen to open the message and read the contents. The International Police had already bought a small bungalow in the outskirts of the City for Tommy to use. He was to go and collect the key from the Pokémon Mart where a messenger had been sent to hand it over to Tommy. He stood up and quickly made his way over to the Mart to get the key and get into the house before Night came.

He arrived at the Mart and walked inside. Immediately to the left was a small counter with a man in a red apron sat behind it.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'm here to collect a package of some description. It's for Tommy Brown?"

"OK, Can I see some ID?" Tommy reached into his right hip pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and showed the man his trainer card in a clear section of the wallet for this sort of purpose."

"Perfect, OK Tommy here you go!" The man reached down as Tommy put the wallet away and he took a quick look around the Mart. Shelves upon shelves of Pokémon goods. Food, Performance enhancements like Protein and Carbos and all other sorts was sold from here. The man pulled out a small brown envelope bag and set it on the desk. Looks like there was more than just a key! Tommy thanked the man and took the package before walking out the door and opening the parcel outside. Inside the parcel was a key with a note of the address he was going to be staying at. Also inside was a small white box, but Tommy kept it closed for now and quickly put everything but the note and key into his main bag before headed in the direction of the house.

Tommy put the little bronze key into the silver lock of the small white bungalow. It sat at the edge of the estate of houses, Tommy opened the door and went inside. It was rather bare and depressing to be honest. All the walls where white, cost saving Tommy reckoned… and there was very little furniture. He went to the right and spotted the bathroom and the bedroom where he was for staying at. He walked to the bed and set his back on it before walking back around to the left. A small TV and a sofa sat, another room and a kitchen made up the place. Tommy walked to the other room, it was the only one with the door shut. He opened it and felt the inside wall for the light switch and stood in awe for when the light flickered on. It was like a small command centre in the small room. In the middle sat a really comfy executive like chair and several screens in front on the wall. At the far side even sat a personal Pokémon Healer Machine. It was the old edition that Professor Elm had that had the Computer Storage built in. But it was upgraded to a nice black Laptop with a red ribbon on it. Tommy went over and spotted a note and picked it and the laptop up. HE walked out and closed the door behind him and went to the bedroom as he read the note.

"_Tommy, _

_Please feel free to use and keep this laptop for your service. When you do get this and set it up, we will be in contact. All the best._

_Francine."_

Tommy sat on the bed and looked about. There was a basic wardrobe and a chest of drawers to put his things into which was fine. Tommy didn't live a life of luxury so this wasn't a shock to him. He opened up the laptop and powered it on, as it came to life he lifted off Aron and Rufflet's Pokeballs before releasing them onto the bed.

"First of all, I'm sorry about early Rufflet. I was unhappy with what happened and I shouldn't have took my anger out of you." Rufflet turned his head a little to look at Tommy from a funny angle. Tommy chuckled.

"Secondly. This is our new home for a while, Christine, Darryl and Melissa aren't going to be with us but we can make do. It's late now so tomorrow when I get the whereabouts we're going to go scope out the base for Luna. See what goes in and who comes out. And then more than likely we'll need to do a lot of training." The two small Pokémon agreed to put a smile on Tommy's face. The laptop was ready so Tommy put in his Global Trainer Account and signed in. He opened the email client ready to type an email up for Francine when one hit his inbox expectantly from Melissa. He opened it and read it.

"_I don't know what happened earlier Tommy. Christine or Emma as she calls herself now is saying a lot of things about you. Frankly, I don't think she could know you that well in the space of time to say these things, but then again neither do I really. If you are who you say you are then I wish you good luck, and if not… I hope you can see the light through the darkness. I'm sorry that we aren't travelling, I've still loads of questions to ask about Pokémon and your journeys but I guess some things aren't meant to be. I'm sorry it didn't work out with Emma. I'm going to miss your company. _

_Melissa."_

Tommy let out a big sigh as he shook his head. He looked at his curious Pokémon.

"Am I a bigger sucker? Do I fall into traps too easily?"

"Rufflet, Rufff!" (I tried to trap you, and look how that turned out!) Tommy laughed! But Aron remained rather silent.

"Say whatever man, we're a team and I need to know." Aron looked up at him with his gleaming eyes.

"Arron… Arooon Aron Aron!" (You saved my life when we met and I'm still in your debt.) Tommy sat back, Aron was right… He didn't owe Tommy anything but he did save the little Pokémon's life back in the day.

"You're right. I was doubting my instincts but… you're right." Aron rubbed the side of his head against the leg Tommy had up in the bed. Tommy thought about it but decided he would reply to Melissa.

"_Mel, _

_Everything I have ever said and done has been my judgement. Not someone else's or that of a criminal empire. I'm sorry I took off without saying goodbye but to have risked my life saving her and having it thrown in my face… it was tugging on my emotions a little too much for me to handle well. So she's actually called Emma? That's cool. _

_Keep in touch with me, you're a friend now. Let me know how things are with the gym battles and you and Darryl. If you're still with Emma, then look after her please. I have things to be doing with the agency and me having to leave you guys was going to happen sooner or later. At least this way doesn't blow my cover. Best of luck Mel, keep in touch and take care!_

_Tommy."_

Tommy sent it with a smile on his face, although they weren't amazingly close friends, he considered her a good one. And he was genuinely sad he wasn't going to be travelling with her funny moments anymore! As it left another one arrived. He opened it.

"_Automated Message: Don't be alarmed, this will send when you log into our Police Hardware Tommy. _

_We need a report on the base in 3 days. We need to know what we are up against and the plan of attack. Officer Jenny's data is compiling well. We have a reason for great urgency and with your go ahead the committee has agreed to push the objective forward if possible T. Reply as soon as. _

_Francine. End of Automated Message."_

A reason of great concern? They stole Pokémon, what else could be pushing the urgency up the pecking order?

…

Tommy hid in the mountains trees looking out over the base that was indicated Team Luna was using. He adjusted the binoculars as he looked up and down the front gates. Either side of the main entrance was a watch tower. But the roof blocked his view and he couldn't tell who or what resided inside. There seemed to be two grunts circling the perimeter with a Houndoom and a Mightyena each. Having seen a few of the grunts and one of the twins using this, it was safe to say they were getting the somewhat rare Houndour and Houndoom's from somewhere on a big scale. He set the binoculars down and scribbled a few notes into his notepad before picking them up again. The big black building didn't have many entrances, but this kept the need for lighting down so a night time assault may be an option. He was just about to put them down again when he heard a rustling behind him. He quickly stepped left and hid behind a tree and held his breathe.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Spoke a familiar voice softly. It was almost like a whisper. Tommy looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see Lance looking around for him! He stood out from behind the tree. Lance noticed him and walked forward. He still wore his large red cape and black suit like attire with his large spikey red hair. He was a little taller than Tommy.

"Dude, you scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry, I wanted to come here and see for myself what was happening."

"Not much to be honest." The both of them turned to look at the building through the treeline. Tommy offered and Lance took the binoculars out of his hands to take a look himself.

"Tommy, we need to move this along. We caught word of something extremely concerning."

"Yeah about that…"

"We heard from a few sources that they stole a lot of Pokémon from the Ilex Forest. Now, one of the witness reports claims they saw a Celebi subdued and took away."

"A CELEBI!"

"My reaction as well. Hence my great concern over their shady operation. Some Pokémon need an array of things before they consider leaving their slumber but Celebi's travel and goodness knows why they want it. But this was one report. It may not be the case."

"Is it enough to go on… honestly?"

"Giving the reliability of the witness, unfortunately yes."

"Ok. I'll catch you up here. Two guards patrol the area regularly; they switch every hour and half from the back of the building as the other remains out front. The two watch towers seem to contain the lighting to the only other entrance to the front and the one at the back has one focused on the back door. The building looks like a small fortress. When the front door opened earlier for a truck to come it the walls where at least a foot wide. But that was all I could see with the angle."

"Has there been much action apart from the truck?"

"A chinook helicopter came empty but left with a large freight container so no idea what they were transporting."

"Yeah, I can see the roof opens at the most northern point. What you recon, 4, 5 floors?"

"Considering the side of the container and the truck going in… at least 5. The grunts do about 6 laps of the building each so it's a fair distance to walk end to end."

"OK, I've seen enough. Tommy, are you happy to continue with the mission?"

"Absolutely, I'm going home to plan my classic 'kick the door in and kick ass'."

"Good, how about the time frame?"

"3 days. Let me assemble the team and train them a little, shake the cobwebs and see what other reports crop up."

"Brilliant, I will be in touch dude. You'll be without your cousins and sister but myself and Steven will be cover." Tommy and Lance shook hands as Lance made his way out of the small forest on the mountain side before calling out his Aerodactyl and taking off headed south of Zelbusa City. Tommy stood and took another look at the building he would be busting into in 3 days' time, before turning and walking out the small path and headed back down the mountain to his house.

…

"I'll keep Aron with me, Nidoqueen for sure. Rufflet can do surveillance for me alright. That leaves Combusken and Octillery and one more slot." Tommy sat in the comfy chair looking on at the screens in front of him in the secret room of the house. On the screens he had various pages of his collection of Pokémon open so he could make the best choice of what to get. He settled on swapping out Octillery for Blastoise. He would hold onto Combusken for the mean time as well noting it's fighting abilities to help travel with Tommy through the building. Finally he settled on bringing back another 'Hoenn Wonder' as he called her, Gardevoir. She would be used for not only for her psychic abilities but also as a mobile healer for the rest of them. He sat at the B.C.T. Machine attached to the Healer and made the transfers all one by one. When it was all done he shut everything down and checked his phone. 23:57, defiantly time for bed.

He lay in bed with the sheet over him and his hands behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling in the small room where he now called home. The first thought to hit him was wondering what Emma was up to right now, whether or not she would ever believe him. The more and more he thought about things the sleepier he became before falling asleep comfortably.

*.*.*

"_Steven, Aqua was successful… The Blue Orb has woken Kyorge and it looks like it's headed for Sootopolis City!"_

"_Arrgg Darn It! Cathy and Tyler where unsuccessful as well. Tommy, I'm giving chase to Maxie as we speak. You have to finish my mission now. You have to go to the Sky Pillar in the South and awaken the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza!"_

"_What? I can't do that!" _

"_You have to! I can't give up this chase, you are the most experienced of the group Tommy. Hoenn needs a hero it's time to step up!" _

"_R…Right. Gotcha, I'll head over right away!" _

"_Take care and meet us in Sootopolis when you have done it!" The phone call abruptly ended. Tommy stood in shock at what was being asked of him. He'd seen what he thought was a Rayquaza flying when he was younger and now… he had to awaken it in its own territory._

*.*.*

"Alright Aron, this might not work… but if we can make it then it will be a huge boost to our confidence. Ready Blastoise?"

"Blassss" The Blastoise replied to Tommy. They stood in a field not too far from Zelbusa City. Tommy was standing behind Aron and Blastoise who were standing side by side. Tommy was going to try something extreme and try and teach his Aron a move it couldn't normally learn. But with the right technique it would suit him almost more than it would Blastoise!

"Alright Blastoise, show Aron how it's done… Skull Bash!" Blastoise lowered its head and retreated somewhat into its shell a little storing some energy.

"Alright Aron, right there it's charging energy and storing it to harden it's shell to help defend an oncoming attack." Aron nodded as it watched the much larger water Pokémon. Finally Blastoise sprung forward with its head lowered and ran forward at great speed before stopping and turning to Aron and Tommy again.

"And then it's a matter of hit the target. It's like Headbutt and Iron Head, but you're mixing in a Harden or Iron Defense beforehand." Aron nodded and looked towards Blastoise. It readied itself as if to say to attack it as it tried. Aron mocked Blastoise and lowered its head a little and tucked into its steel shell. It began charging power, but it was taking much too long to finish it. As it took off towards the Blastoise the effect was nulled and all the impact was comparable to was a Tackle.

"Ok, not bad the first part is spot on. Maybe a little too long charging, you have to use some of the energy to help the defense, and the rest for the speed and power of the Headbutt OK?" Aron agreed and tried it again and again and again. He had it nailed by the 4th time but yet the Pokémon kept going for it, trying to really put a knock on the Blastoise who as of right now was brushing off the attacks. It actually made Tommy think if Pokémon can tell between them the levelling difference. Blastoise was a gift, originally a Squirtle for Professor Oak when he and his Cousin Tyler started their journey in Kanto after Tommy's in Johto. This Blastoise had seen the works…

"Keep at it there Aron, you're doing great!" Tommy shouted, as he let his mind wander.

*.*.*

"_Tommy with Squirtle you'll make the championship no problem!" _

"_Yeah cousin! And with Bulbasaur with you we should both qualify this year!" Exclaimed Tommy to his younger cousin. Tommy was 15 at this stage and Tyler a mere 12. Tommy's team consisted of Typhlosion, Nidorina, Tauros, Squirtle, Phanpy and Scyther. Tyler, he had just begun his journey but had befriended a Pikachu from a long time ago and finally when he got his Trainer Card in the mail he, Tommy and Pikachu travelled to the Mart and bought him his first Pokeball where he captured the Pikachu soon after. Travelling with his cousin was going to be great fun. They grew up together and knew everything about Pokémon even holding pretend battles. Tommy knew however it was only a matter of time before his cousin was better than he was. Instead of beating himself up that he would be bested by him he wanted to guy and teach him as best as he could. They had agreed, they both would challenge the gyms and Tommy would go first for Tyler to watch and see how the leaders battled so he could take them on the next day. _

"_So are we headed to Viridian City then?" Asked Tyler, he was a little smaller and not as well built as Tommy but if Tommy was honest was a lot more handsome than he. He wore a red t shirt with a slightly longer black t shirt underneath. He wore blue jeans that didn't right reach the bottom of his shins. _

"_Yeah, I hear it's the last gym we can face but we have to pass through the City anyways!"_

*.*.*

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, his Aron asleep just behind him. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He wasn't one for nerves but this felt… different. He ran into Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma bases before but this one… Something just seemed a little more intense and intimidating than the others. The other 3 knew he was coming, and this time he had surprise on his side and elite back up in the form of the two ex-champs in Steven and Lance but still he found his heart racing and banging on his chest like he was making a mistake. It was very late in the night, and he was due to break in tomorrow. He'd already tried to sleep but to no avail. Finally he decided to get up and lift the laptop on the chest of drawers. He sat back down gently so not to disturb Aron and began to send a few emails out to people. Should the worst happen. He tempted and then thought otherwise about sending a message to Melissa. But then he changed his mind again, she knew that this was what he had set out to do and if he was captured or worse… at least she knew.

"_Melissa,_

_I am writing to you again at… 1.46am on this Thursday to let you know something. Today I am going to be infiltrating Team Luna's base here in Zelbusa City. I will not lie when I say I am nervous. However, I have a job to do and that is to bring Peace and Calm to this region once again and I am determined not to fail on that promise I made. I just want to tell you that while I know you hold my secret, should the worst happen today… which I have not ruled out… that I was honoured to have met and befriended the three of you. I don't have Darryl and no doubt will never get Emma's number should she get a phone. It's the memories I have that drives me to go in here tomorrow and shut down this regime and let others have memories much like our own. I know it has only been a few days since we spoke but it's felt like years without company. I used to like travelling alone but times have changed and I miss you guys. _

_Tell Darryl I've been training hard, and even taught my Aron a new move that I hope to make him victim to! Haha! _

_And if she is still with you guys, tell Emma I am sorry again… I haven't done anything wrong but that's just the opinion people have held of me all my life. I hope whatever see choses to be in life it works out for her._

_Hopefully this isn't the last message I send buddy, keep safe! _

_Tommy. Xx"_

Tommy turned the laptop off and climbed into the covers. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed to himself.

…

"Sir, we have our Team in Sinnoh and they are making their move to the prison as we speak."

"Excellent Rio."

"Sir, off the record. I love this plan. I hope it works, I really do. The Master's visions are of a world that I want to say I helped craft."

"Quite Rio. He has the ideas and we do the dirty work and will someday stand as gods before those amongst us." Said Grievance with great pride as the two of them stood out the back of a base of operations on a balcony overlooking a region from a high up mountain range. The both of them leaning over the railing with Grievance taking a draw every so often for a cigar.

"We have a lot of great technology in our hands and even better weapons of war. Today is a good day to be a part of Team Luna!" Said Grievance almost shouting out at the region below his view. Rio grinned and nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Merry Xmas everyone, this will likely be the last chapter I post out this year and a big thank you to all who have viewed it for me. I know it's still a little slow in places but I'm happy with it.**

**Once again, thanks, stay safe and roll on 2014! **


	9. Chapter 9 - By the Sword

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the wait… We are building a house so internet access is limited as we are staying on the build site But none the less, another chapter is here! Plot Twists ahoy!**

…

Chapter 9: Seek and Destroy!

Tommy stood at the pre-arranged point in the trees waiting on Lance and Steven. Tommy had already counted to 15 other places and things he'd rather be doing right now.

"16, competing in a 'contest' haha… that would be rash…"

"Tommy!" Said Lance as he turned to face the famed Dragon Trainer and Steven was along with him.

"Morning gents."

"Morning Tommy, long time no see!" Exclaimed Steven Stone, the ex Hoenn champion was a good friend of Tommy's back when he travelled Hoenn and the both of them helped to put a stop to the awakening of Kyorge and Groudon. Steven wore his old and trusty black suit with the steel elbow guards that he dug himself. While he wore nice clothes he was happier pickaxe in hand clobbered in all sorts!

"Has indeed, not seen you since the Hoenn Championships!"

"Hate to cut you's off but Tommy you ready for this?" Interrupted Lance. Determined to get this show on the road.

"Yeah, all being well I shouldn't even need you guys and can keep you in the tree lines out of sight."

"So how are you getting past the gate?"

"I'm not hitting the gate at all. Rufflet will draw attention and I'll cut a hole in the perimeter fence. I'll keep moving so not to attract the guard's attention and hide in an alcove and knock out the second guard on his way around. Then I take it from there going inside and relaying what I see."

"Good plan, do you have the communicator?" Tommy turned his head to the right and tapped his ear showing a black earpiece with a long stem for a mic near the left side of his face. That's what was in the white box with the key to his house.

"Good. Alright then dude. You're all set and we can make our way into position. Any sign of serious heat and we'll make our presence known alright?"

"OK, sounds good. Right then, see you guys when I get back here then!" With that Tommy gave a quick wave and walked around to the left of the small forest as Steven and Lance advanced forward a little so they were close enough to the road leading in but far enough back not to be spotted.

"Say Lance, why did the Committee choose Tommy for this?"

"I feel terrible saying this but, he has nothing to lose. He had been suck in the same rut for 10 years and only has his sister and cousins as family. He had a girlfriend for a while but it turned sour quickly. Plus he can take care of himself. It's harsh saying it, but he's like a mercenary."

"He's a good guy it's a shame things don't go his way."

"He believes in Karma. Said his child hood was nothing to be proud of so maybe someday he'll shake it."

…

"You girls are in for treat!" Said Darryl. "Today is the day I walk over the gym leader and pick up my fourth badge and show that I am a serious contender for the title!"

"I can't wait to see you battle… where's Melissa?". The two of Darryl and Emma stopped walking through Hylandle City, the capital city of New Belsota and the home to Darryl's next challenge after beating the Jerricove gym easily.

"Is that her there?" Pointed out Emma, Darryl looked where she was pointing to and sure enough there was standing at the back of a small crowd that had gathered who all were watching the TV screens in the window of an electronics store.

"Yeah, let's go she what's caught her eye." Sighed Darryl, another expensive gift for the women of his dreams was coming up no doubt. As they walked over the door of the shop opened and one of the workers brought out a speaker he plugged into the TV and set it just outside so the people could hear what was happening.

"We're circling the building now!" Said what sounded like a news reporter with the distinct thudding of a helicopter in the background. She was having some trouble speaking over the sheer noise. "Yes I can confirm to you all that the rumours are true and Steven Stone and Lance are indeed in Zelbusa City battling a small army of Team Luna agents out north of the town! This building was thought to be derelict so one has to wonder what is inside that has these two prestigious men here today?"

Darryl put his hand on Melissa's shoulder but she didn't say anything, instead stood completely fixated at the TV with an open mouth.

"Mel come on we need to go!" He said to her he tried to pull her away but she shrugged his hand off and continued to watch closely.

"W-What's wrong Mel?" Asked Darryl.

"Tommy is in there." The opens widened and opened on Darryl and Emma's face at Melissa saying this.

"What makes you think 'He' is in there?" sharply spoke Emma.

"He told me he was."

…

Tommy ran along the corridor with Combusken alarms blazing all around him. There was another guard on patrol who called the alarm in when Tommy had made the second part of his move. Although he was easily dispatched Nidoqueen was forced into play to blow open the wall.

"Tommy, this is Francine can you hear me?"

"Loud and Clear Francine, I cocked up but I'll get what I can."

"Don't worry, do your best, patch it straight through to me."

"Roger that." Said Tommy and they came to a spotted at what looked to be a fortified door. Tommy tried the handle of the steel sliding door but it wouldn't budge. He tried to kick it with the sole of his shoe but to no avail.

"Alright Combusken, you're up." He said as he backed off a little to give the Fire Pokémon room. "Give it a Double Kick!" The Fire Pokémon ran a step and jumped before planting both of its feet into the door and seemed to rock it as it back flipped off and landed clean on its feet.

"There he is down here!" Shouted a grunt waving down towards Tommy. Another 2 grunts appeared before the three of them ran down the hall way towards him.

"Combusken do whatever it takes to get it open. We'll cover you." Combusken went and launched a small onslaught of moves onto the door to try and break it from the frame. Tommy reached down for just the one Pokeball and threw it out in front of him.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump those goons!" Blastoise emerged and immediately aimed the cannons at the three grunts who checked up and came to a stop. Blastoise's upper half jerked back from the power of both its cannons kicking in unleashing a huge amount of water from each. The power of the water hit all three of the men and caused them to fall over and get swept slightly down the corridor. Combusken kicked the door one more time and that seemed to unsettled the bolts holding the hinges. Tommy recalled Blastoise quickly and ran towards Combusken.

"With me Comby, NOW!" Tommy and Combusken both leapt at the steel door and with their combined weight and force the door fell with Tommy and Combusken crashing out on top. Tommy slowly made it to his feet and stood amazed at what lay before him and Combusken.

…

"Watch out coming from the East!" Shouted the reporter as the camera panned over showing a large dual rotor Chinook incoming towards the base. The news chopper circled away not knowing what its intention was but the bright purple 'L' on the side nearest made it quite clear. It hovered over the roof opening as it began to retract. A winch deployed from below it and the hook on the end soon disappeared into the darkness of the base below.

"I have no idea what they are lowering that in for but it's obviously heavy to have a heavy lifting chopper out. And it looks like Lance has just finished the small onslaught of Luna grunts, I wonder will they try and storm the base now?!"

…

"Tommy! It's Lance what the hell are they getting out of there? There's a chinook out here again!"

"Do not engage with it, I'm trapped in a room now. But Celebi was held in here along with every Pokeball they've stolen from trainers!"

"Holy cow."

"Lance I've two options, blow a hole in the wall and stop Celebi getting taken or cut our losses there and return this stockpile."

"Give me a sec Tommy." Lance covered the mic and turned to Steven. "What do you think Steven? Get the Pokémon back or chase Celebi?"

"One Pokémon in a trade for thousands of personal. I don't like what they are planning but we can always make a second run for Celebi." Lance nodded in agreement and removed his hand from the mic.

"Tommy, get the stockpile out of there. We'll tail the chopper if possible."

"Roger that." Combusken had propped the door up again and with Blastoise's help was holding it up to keep the other grunts from getting in. Tommy quickly scanned the room and spotted what looked like two converted Iron Ore carts. What was originally used on rails to transport Iron Ores from the depth of mines was now used to carry an outrageous amount of minimized Pokeballs.

…

"Grievance sir, we are hooking up Celebi's holding chamber to the chopper. Anything else we need?" General Grievance sat at his chair and thought while he watched the CCTV cameras on the screen in his office of the situation unfolding in the base where Tommy, Lance and Steven where at.

"Set the Power Units to Overdrive."

"Sir, that will cause the Electrodes to Explode and destroy the building."

"… You've five minutes to get your ass out of there then don't you…"

"Understood sir!" The grunt raised his right arm and circled it before jumping off the small grey steel chamber that hosted Celebi. He walked over to a command post on one of the walls as the chamber rose up and exited the building. He held in a large red button.

…

"This is Base Officer Lukas speaking, the base is now set to a self destruction sequence and will cease to exist when the Electrodes go off. Meeting points at the new bases have been established. Good luck Team Luna."

"Mother fuckers." Swore Tommy to himself as Combusken and Blastoise looked around to him. Suddenly the door they were holding up became light and the sound of three running footsteps disappearing from them could be heard.

"Tommy, what's going on in there? There's a different alarm going off now?"

"I need your Dragonite's up here to get these Pokeball Carts out of here man, I need to get to the basement and try and stop the Electrodes." Tommy pointed at the one free wall next to him and Blastoise and Combusken walked over next to him.

"What Electrodes?"

"I'm going to punch a hole in a wall here, we'll leave the carts near them and then you guys need to get back as far as possible."

"Tommy just get out of here, I'll send out Aerodactyl as well!"

"I've got this, if I can stop the explosion we'll catch up by miles to Luna Lance!" He could hear Lance say something and hesitated. "Blastoise, Ice Beam on that wall there. Combusken, ready up a Double Kick!" Blastoise immediately opened its jaw and fired off a blue freezing cold stream of ice at the wall. It made impact and began to spread eventually filling up floor to ceiling. It stopped firing and the now icy wall glistened with the red lights bouncing off it from the alarms above. Combusken ran at the wall and jumped with both its feet out in front, it tucked in and lashed them out at the last second sending a few large cracks throughout that part of the frozen wall. "Blastoise, Hyper Beam."

…

"And it seems like something has developed on the west side of the base I think it's some sort of… OH MY! WOW! Did we get that? Some sort of massive energy attack just blew down that part of the wall!"

The Crowd around the small shop stood in awe at what was unfolding in front of them.

"And now, yes! Lance has just sent out two Dragonite's for some reason! The both of them are flying to the west side, Pilot can you take us in a little closer?" The camera showed the roof of the building and soon the newly developed hole in the wall with icy white debris littered on the ground below. "The Dragonite's are flying in close and… and it looks like… Yes, it looks like it is flying away with a large hopper filled with Pokeballs! And the second one is… exactly the same the both of them have taken away two hoppers filled to the brim with Pokeballs. It appears that Lance is shouting at someone or something now but I can't tell who or what. All this while it looks like a dozen or so Luna grunts are making a break for the forest out the back!"

…

Tommy ran along the corridors on his own with his heart racing. He knew where the generators where but had no idea what the hell he was going to do when he got there. The place was eerily quiet now bar the constantly low pitched wailing from the sirens above. Tommy slowed down and turned to the corridor to his left with the stairs at the end. He grabbed the railing with his right hand and ran it along it and he ran down the stairs two at a time. The further he went down the hotter it got, this was defiantly where he needed to be. At the bottom of the stairs was a short corridor to the left again and after that, an opening on the right which was emitting a yellow and white flashing glow. Tommy walked in slowly.

"Alright lads, just hit the genny room."

"… What… Tom… Repea… ello?"

"Lance? Lance?"

"To…" That was it, the close proximity with the high electrical fields of the generators must have been interfering with the communication systems. Tommy turned right into the opening and looked from right to left of what stood before him. Along both sides of the room where 6 machines, each containing an Electrode attached to what looked like a complicated electrical system with cables running through the roof up above. The first two Electrodes where dead. They had rolled over slightly with eyes closed no life from them at all. Likely exhausted from the harsh power needed to run this place day to day. Suddenly there was huge banging noise like something being shut off, it startled Tommy who stood perfectly still. Then it happened again and again and kept on happening. He turned around and the red alarm system stopped flashing and stopped emitting the low pitched tone. As he looked out to the blackened corridor he was noticed a new, white constant flash illuminating the walls either side. He turned slowly and seen the far Electrode at the back was beginning to flash.

"It can't evol… Oh fuck." As he stood in horror the one opposite also began to flash. The power grid was redirecting the power to each other, causing them all to overload the other and begin their Explosion sequence. "You're fucking kidding me!" Tommy stood unsure of what to do, he'd 2 flights of stairs to run up to get out and there was no other exits.

…

Lance and Steven dragged the carts away as Lance kept shouting down the mic both of them fixated on the building in front.

"Tommy! Tommy Respond! It's dead Steven!"

"Shit, do we go in after him?"

"No, I will, you stay here with these here and defend them!" Lance threw off his cape and reached down for his Flygon he took it off his belt and ran forward a few steps as he pulled his arm back ready to throw the ball out in front.

…

"And now it seems that Lance is about to…" The link to the video went dead.

"What happened?" Shouted a stout man at the front to the shop worker by the door. He peered inside and everything else was still working.

"Video link must have dropped or something dude, give it a minute." The crowd stood in silence, eventually the screens began to flicker grey and white and almost as quickly as they lost the feed it came back to a much different picture.

"We've just experienced an intense explosion from the building! We're circling around to see again!" The view from the feed was off the forest, several trees already beginning to burn with flaming debris scattered amongst it. "Here we go, one minute Lance was running and the next a wicked explosion ripped through the entire building leaving… well the video speaks for itself folks!" All the video was showing was the charred remains of several large appliance and the foundations of the building including the extensive basement where the explosion originated from. Nothing at all was left standing. Lance was looking on at the building, his hands with the pokeball clutched behind his head as he sat up on his knees as Steven ran up to him from behind.

"I don't know what has come over Steven and Lance but they sure look dejected over something."

"This is a dream right?" Darryl asked with his voice extremely shaky. Melissa wrapped her arms around his left one tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. Emma stood in absolute horror unable to process everything that had just unfolded before her.

"It's not a dream folks, look over there!" Said a female floweriest who was standing at the group pointing to west. The crowd turned around and sure enough a small black plume of smoke was coming from just outside of Zelbusa City.

…

Darryl sat in the Pokémon centre, his arms around Melissa who hadn't stopped crying. He felt close to breaking down into tears as well but he didn't. He had to be strong for Melissa. Emma sat opposite them at the table. Her elbows on the table and hands on either side of her head with her eyes closed. Several trainers walking past looked over to the group but didn't take much heed in case they were mourning a Pokémon's passing. It was all too common with Team Luna stepping up its presence.

"Hey, maybe Tommy didn't go in. Maybe he chased after that helicopter!" Said Darryl, trying to breathe some positive energy into the situation. The group sat in silence only broken by Melissa's sobbing.

"Then who broke the wall down and why was Lance so upset?" Finally spoke up Emma. Darryl looked up to her, he tried to think of a reply but dropped his head unable to answer. The TV on the wall suddenly changed mid way through an advert to a 'Breaking News' flash with an equally alarming chime coming from the TV. Emma looked up at it as Darryl shifted around and Melissa raised her head as well.

"Breaking News, with me Alexandra Souel. Today the Pokémon Universe was rocked in more ways than one in two different regions. The first, and with our reporter James Kilten in New Belsota, James, what's the situation now?" Almost every trainer and even Nurse Joy had stopped what they were doing to focus on the TV.

"Well Alexandra, there was a recorded explosion today just outside of Zelbusa City which rocked the region. The explosion happened at what is now believed to be a base for the newly emerged Team Luna who my colleague Linda also has a piece on. Eye brows where raised when Steven Stone of Hoenn and Lance the Dragon Tamer from Kanto where spotted at the scene where just before the explosion they collected two large carts filled with Pokémon belonging to Trainers. Sadly, it has come to our attention that the experienced trainer, Tommy Brown, from the Johto region was in the building at the time when the explosion was rocked. While graphic, it's safe to assume that he along with his team where vaporised as was much of the building in the intense explosion." The video went silent for what was only about a second really, but it seemed to be an eternity for everyone inside the Pokémon Centre. Tommy was known for his record of most consecutive qualifications to tournaments and while not an acclaimed battler was well liked by his peers. A lot of heads of trainers dropped at the sound of this despite the good news of the Pokémon being recovered.

"James that is terrible news regarding Tommy, but what about the Pokémon recovered? How will the process for that be handled?"

"Alexandra, the Police have worked closely along with Bill the original storage box creator and have devised a way to deposit the Pokémon from what they call a 'Neutral Post' they balls digitize and will find their way to the storage box of their rightful owners. This process should take at most 5 days. And now I believe Linda is ready with hers if I can cut in Alex, Linda what's the Story over in Sinnoh today?"

"Thank you James, Alex… Yes, Team Luna certainly made its presence known today with the self destruction of their base and something else that has raised eyebrows as well. In an extremely co-ordinated attack Team Luna appeared and broke into the State Prison and left with several high value targets who are now posting on the regions most wanted list. The King of Spades of this deck taken, was none other than the Ex Leader of Team Galatic, Cyrus. What Team Luna has in mind with a Cyrus and several of Galatic's operatives remains to be seen."

"Thank you Linda, and thank you James. There you have it folks, stay vigilant out there! Returning to our normal scheduled programs now." The news segment ended and the silence remained. Melissa returned her head to rest on Darryl's arm as he squeezed her tight. Darryl looked around to Emma.

"You alright?" He said softly. She couldn't even bring herself to answer.

…

Lance stood in the small house with two police officers looking through the basically equip house that Tommy was using. Lance walked to the bedroom and spotted the purple bag of Tommy's in corner. He lifted it and set it on the bed, Lance was taken back that although he may well have known it could have been the last day in his life Tommy had still had made the bed before leaving. He looked around and saw nothing else except from a t shirt draped over the back of a chair. Lance opened the bag at the top and saw his small notepad and pen and when he lifted it he smiled at the Red Wing Pidgeots Jersey below as he recalled how passionate Tommy was talking about his beloved sport. Lance flicked through a few pages of the note book. Couple of groceries, one for birthdays and the presents he thought about buying. It wasn't until he reached the end of it he took notice of a horribly hand written letter with a lot of lines scored out. As Lance read it, he understood it to be a letter of apology to his mother, and on the page after, one to someone called Emma. He closed it over with a sad look his face and placed it back in his bag. He lifted it and put it onto one shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom and found one of the officers.

"Hey, listen, this is his bag that he left in the room. I want to personally deliver it to his family if that's alright."

"I'll take a note of that Lance, thanks for letting us in." Lance gave a wave as he opened the door of the small building and walked outside into the cold and unforgiving air. He hesitated before he reached down to his Dragonite and threw out the large orange Dragon.

"Let's go home Buddy."

…

Several days had passed since the explosion at the Luna base. Darryl and Melissa had battled in Tommy's honour to win their fourth badge each and had stopped in the next town to watch the Kanto Championship Finals. Tommy's cousin Jordie had made it to the final round and was scheduled to take on the current champion Rudi Silverthorn. She had won it and successfully defended it last year. Melissa, Darryl and Emma all sat down on a bench seat with a table in front of them that was filled with food and drink with the large set up TV in the Pokémon centre in front. Melissa had Torkoal out to her right as he looked on and Darryl and his newly captured Beldum floated just behind hit watching on. The atmosphere in the room there where in was electric, one could only imagine what it was like in the stadium itself. The clock turned to 11 and the show started!

…

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! People in the stands and people at home watching far and wide this Super Battle brought to you today from Indigo Plateau! I'll be your host and commentator for the match, Bill Gleed! Today we'll see the defending champion, Rudi Silverthorn depend her well fought title against the super hard charging Jordie who really seems to have come alive at this year's competitions!"

Jordie listened to the mass hysteria from over the speakers as he stood in the tunnel. He had his back against the wall with the sole of his foot tucked up behind him in his typical stance.

"So without further ado… Let's welcome our Champion! She's defended her title, eyes closed and hands open. She stands with knowledge and experience and a beautiful face! Ladies and Gentlemen! Rudi, Rapid Attacker, Silverthorn!"

The Crowd erupted into cheers at the tall dark haired girl walked out to her song of choice playing over the speakers. She raised both her arms up high and the crowd grew mega restless and noisy. Jordie knew it was an unsettling tactic. But he wasn't falling for it.

"WOW what a reception! And now, on my left side of the field. The Challenger. He stands having crushed all his opponents so far and looking to add the crowd jewel to his collection, raise the roof for Jordie, The Destroyer, Milligan!"

The crowd was cheering but obviously he wasn't the favourite for this tilt. Jordie walked out and as he came into view of everyone in the stands they grew a lot louder as they realised he had walked out where Tommy's old hockey jersey. The newly intensified cheer was easily over shadowing that of Rudi's. Jordie smiled as he looked up to the stands and seen his mum and her sister, Tommy and Cathy's mum wiping tears from their eyes. This was his moment. Both trainers stood either side of the field as two large white stands slowly raised up out of the ground in front of them and stopped. Both trainers climbed up top and the crowd peaked again as they both stood on top eyeing each other out. Jordie made a meal of raising each arm individually and pulling the hockey sleeves back up to the elbows. A clear hat tip to Tommy for when he was about to engage in a fight on the ice.

"Trainers!" Shouted a voice from the side lines. It came from a ref hooked up to a mic. He wore a distinct Pokémon Elite Green uniform. "This will be a battle for the title of Kanto Champion. It will be a normal six on six battle and substitutions will be allowed on either side. Items are forbidden and the winner is the one to have knocked out the others Pokémon. Understood?" Both the trainers nodded. "Alright, after six Pokémon have been knocked out we will go to an intermission of fifteen minutes. Rudi, as the Champion, you must draw first. TRAINERS! BEGIN!"

"Good luck." Smirked Jordie as Rudi reached down to select her first Pokémon. Rudi ignored the comment as she tossed forward her first Pokémon.

"Breloom, Let's go!" Jordie hoped to see this early in the round. He knew it was a power house and that he figured she would tease to see if she could force Charizard out early. He reached down and tossed out his first choice.

"Heracross let's go!" Heracross burst out from the Pokeball and stood opposite the fierce looking grass Pokémon. Jordie caught his Heracross around the same time Tommy got his own. As such the both of them often paired up for tag team usage.

"My oh my! Two renowned fighting types going head to head to kick this one off! The Champion starts at a disadvantage but we've seen the power of Breloom and Heracross is relatively inexperienced in Championship battles!" Said the commentator over the mic temporarily drowning out the huge roar from the audience!

"Breloom, Mach Punch!"

"Too soon, Counter!" Breloom rushed in with its right paw glowing white, as it neared it launched it forward and caught Heracross clean on its body but Heracross lashed out with its own left arm collecting Breloom and hitting it back to do double the damage. Breloom fell and slid a little before bouncing back to its feet quickly. Rudi looked annoyed she'd fallen for that immediately at the battle start.

"Breloom, Spore!"

"Heracross, dodge with Agility!" Heracross immediately juttered and disappeared like a bad TV signal, before reappearing further away from Breloom and it did this again and again. Breloom prepared the sleeping spores and tried to locate Heracross. An image appeared in front and it let loose the dark green spores, but as they landed on the Heracross they simply fell through the fake image. Jordie looked up from the field of battle to a face of concern on Rudi.

"Heracross, Aerial Ace!"

"Breloom, Sky Uppercut!" Heracross suddenly reappeared from the several false images and rocketed towards Breloom at amazing speed. With its wings deployed it struck Breloom with great force and carried it a small distance, unbeknown that it was charging and fired a massive Sky Uppercut to the chest of the beetle Pokémon. Heracross crash landed as Breloom also fell and toppled onto its back. Being the first real challenging move, Heracross got up gingerly whereas the Breloom of Rudi's was barely able to make it to its feet. The slowdown in the battle allowed the crowd to get worked up again and both Jordie and Rudi could hear the audience at full now.

…

The three of Melissa, Darryl and Emma sat in amazement at the battle coming to the closing stages now. Jordie seemed to always have the upper hand until Rudi switched to her prized weapon, Tyranitar. From there, Jordie's team fell to pieces up until his last one.

"Tommy used to tell me about Jordie's Charizard, wait until he gets out and going!" Said an excited Melissa.

"Even still it's at a massive disadvantage though!" Replied Emma back. This prompted Darryl to laugh out quite loud startling his Beldum a little.

"Sorry Emma and no offense, but you don't know just how good Jordie is… I've been at the losing side against him myself!"

"What? You have?" Questioned Melissa, she gave a quick glance not wanting to turn away from the TV for too long.

"Yup, That Charizard might as well be considered a fragment of the legend of Arceus and its type changing ability! If it wants to win, it will." Emma and Melissa looked back up to the TV where a camera shot of Jordie looking up at the score board was on the screen.

…

Jordie looked up and seen the five greyed out circles filled with the faces of Pokémon on Rudi's side, and the five on his side as well. One last circle remained and everyone in the arena knew exactly what was coming. Jordie reached down for his last Pokémon to a deafening roar from the audience. He brought the ball close to his face and spoke to it like it was going to be listening.

"I know we joked with Tommy all the time. But I hope like me, the loss of him and the determination of his Typhlosion will bring out that potential you hide away time to time. We've got 'em on the ropes big guy…" Jordie pulled his arm back slowly and with a flick of his wrist threw the ball up ever so slightly in a spin and recaught it. His old ritual before sending out his greatest ally into battle.

"Charizard, Light 'em up!" The orange dragon like Pokémon burst out and immediately spread its wings out to the biggest roar the crowd have given yet. This was what they wanted. A final 2, winner takes all scrap.

"ZARRRRRRRRRD!" Roared the orange dragon as it titled it's head back and easily let loose a stream of golden flames.

"This is it folks! Rudi versus Jordie, Tyranitar versus Charizard! Record this fight, don't even blink! This will be the greatest battle here since Red's crushing of Blue! Let's go!"

"We've both done a hell of a job Jordie, I underestimated you and your drive today. No matter what happens from here, we're both winners fighting for what we believe in."

"Right back attcha Rudi! May the best trainer win!"

"Tyranitar, Crunch!"

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Tyranitar and Charizard came into the middle of the arena battlefield at great speed, Charizard held one of its long arms out to which Tyranitar bit onto with a powerful Crunch attack, Charizard roared in pain and smashed the side of Tyranitar head with a Dragon Claw. Tyranitar let go of its grip and stepped back from the powerful Dragon attack. He growled with its teeth showing at Charizard who responded with another roar to show it wasn't going to be intimidated!

"Tyranitar, Giga Impact!" This caught Jordie off guard a little, he wasn't expecting such a reckless move this early.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" Both the Pokémon lit up with bright colours, Charizard engulfed in a raging orange and Tyranitar was glowing a bright white. The two Pokémon charged as fast as they could at the other trading blow for blow with both the attacks lighting a small cloudy explosion in the middle of the battle field, the smoke cleared quickly and both Pokémon didn't seemed fazed at all, but Tyranitar was needing to recharge after the high powered Giga move.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard acknowledged and let loose a super heated flame from its open jaw engulfing Tyranitar in flames. It kept the attack up for a few seconds before stopping itself from wasting energy. Tyranitar seemed charred in a few places but wasn't much worse off for wear. But to Jordie it was a test that was successful.

"Charizard, Fire Blast this time!" Charizard pulled its head back this time and crafted a red orb in its mouth with flames raging from it.

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge quickly!" Tyranitar simply took an over exaggerated step forward driving it's right foot into the ground. The ground shook and suddenly cracks began to dart in all directs towards Charizard. As it was about to launch the Fire Blast at Tyranitar, a large slab of the arena broke up and knocked Charizard off balance, causing it to fire the attack sky high. Charizard stumbled and along with everyone else watched the attack launch into the air before exploding, giving off a small shower of embers. Jordie looked on at Charizard, knowing he was out classed by the Rock Type monster. But, he still hadn't tried throwing the rule book itself yet.

"Tyranitar, let's end this one! Rock Climb!" Tyranitar dropped to its arms and legs and with a climbing motion on the ground rocketed towards the Charizard with pieces of earth and the battle field being thrown in all directions.

"Charizard… take the hit…" Charizard listened and stood a little nervous from the shaky command from his master. But he trusted him. Charizard tried to focus ready for the impact from the Tyranitar which ran straight into it knocking it over it and even trampled it a little while it was underneath. Tyranitar stopped a short distance after the hit and slowly turned to the Charizard.

"Come on buddy… You know what we're gunning for…" Jordie said quietly as the crowd and his mum and auntie looked on at the fallen Charizard. The Pokémon slowly rolled over onto its front and slowly pushed its upper half off the ground with its arms and put its right foot in underneath supporting it. It wasn't down yet. Jordie shook his head at the astonishing effort from his comrade who had that indescribable look of determination back in his beady eyes again. The crowd cheered again as Charizard stood up on both its feet and spread both its wings out again.

"Game over Jordie, Tyranitar, Giga Impact and make it a big one!" Tyranitar immediately began glowing white again and charged a little energy, it would put everything into this last attack! It took a lunge forward and then pushed harder into the ground and broke into a fearsome run.

"Charizard, BLAST BURN!" Charizard bowed down with its wings folded in front with its jaw wide open creating a huge red fire orb inside, the split second before Tyranitar was almost on top of it again it looked up and with a huge roar backing it fired the massive fireball off at Tyranitar from close range. The two attacks collided shaking the arena as huge chunks of the arena ruptured from the ground and landed on the edges of the arena, the crowd and Rudi and Jordie all felt the intense change in heat from the ultimate fire type move. The arena was once again cloaked in a thick black smoke like soot from a steam train! Jordie and Rudi both looked on anxiously both praying their Pokémon was the one left standing. If Tyranitar kept the momentum and hit Charizard he was as good as gone.

"Has anyone got a portable wind machine to clear this? What an incredible close to the match! Which of, if either of them are left standing!?" Said the hysterical announcer as patches of arena began to slow through the smoke cloud. As it cleared more and more the crowd grew more lively again cheering for both the competitors. One of the patches moved over to where Charizard was, it was panting heavily but had its eyes open and seemly was upright all be it down on one knee. Fans spotted and pointed it out to the rest of the audience.

"It looks like Charizard is still in this fight! Are you kidding me?" Screamed the commentator. Jordie stood in shock more than anything, he was half expecting to have lost the match right there.

"And now, now the smoke is clearing, we can see parts of Tyranitar and its…"

The smoke moved slightly and showed Tyranitar, who was lying on the ground with its eyes closed and teeth gritted.

"I… I think…" The smoke moved further on and finally after what appeared to be a decade showed the fallen Tyranitar lying on the ground with Charizard still standing having been knocked back from the Giga Impact. The crowd fell completely silent Jordie didn't need to see more than that having bounced over the railing in front of him and landing after the drop for the stand and running like hell to Charizard.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE NEW CHAMPION OF THE KANTO REGION! HE'S DONE IT, BY ARCUES ABOVE HE'S DONE IT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The crowd erupted and fireworks and confetti cannons exploded all around the arena as victorious music played for Jordie have beaten the Champion. Rudi had come down the back steps dejected but she still wanted to be the first to congratulate her successor. Jordie finally reached Charizard and threw his arms around the Orange Dragon and squeezed him tightly.

"We did it, you bad ass fucker! We fucking did it!" He screamed as Charizard continued panting but with a big smile on his face. Jordie felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Rudi standing, she was forcing a big smile.

"Well done Jordie, I look forward to going against you again and getting my title back." Jordie stood up and shook her hand with a big open grin on his face.

"Anytime Rudi, thank you! And well done!" The both of them stood with hands shaking as the camera flashes now took off for the headlines and front pages of the newspapers around the regions for tomorrow morning. Charizard forced himself up to his feet alerting his trainer.

"Charizard what are you? …" Charizard wearily took several slow and precise steps forward while Rudi and Jordie looked on. It fell to one knee beside Tyranitar which stirred the Pokémon to open its eyes again.

"Zardd! Chariiizard!" (Good fight. Put it there.) The large dragon Pokémon now extended an arm out towards Tyranitar who slowly pushed itself up a little before putting it massive right hand onto Charizard's arm. Charizard flapped its wings and put everything it had into trying to stand upright and pull what it thought was its best ever opponent in any battle. The two Pokémon slowly made it up to their feet in a great showmanship between the two pitted rivals.

"What a nice gesture…" Said Rudi softly.

"He was trained that way! Gracious in victory as in defeat!" Said an extremely proud Jordie. The two trainers walked over and stood next to their two prized fighters as the camera's again flashed illuminating the arena each time.

…

Melissa wiped away a tear from her eye after the broadcasting studio ending their interview with Jordie and Tommy's mum, they had said how badly Jordie had took the news because although Cathy was Tommy's sister and Tyler Jordie's bother, Tommy and Jordie were inseparable and the same for Cathy and Tyler. They said how he sat in Professor Elms and had his Pokémon out with all of Tommy's and told the story of how when Jordie went out to leave later that evening while the others in his team mourned there was Tommy's Typhlosion sparring with Charizard teaching it what it could with its few extra years of knowledge in journeys. Darryl sat firm lipped, he was close to losing it emotionally but just willed himself on. Emma on the other hand was still cursed with a thousand thoughts and images running around her head as she took in everything she had seen and heard.

"_And next up on the show, and having just walked into the studio… ladies and gentlemen the new Champion of the Kanto region, Jordie_!"

The small invited audience in the studio could be heard clapping as Jordie walked in with a beaming smile and his little buddy Joltik on his shoulder. He was shown to his seat as the applause thundered through the speakers in the Pokémon Center.

"_Jordie, first of all, Congratulations on doing it and finally making it into the Hall of Fame. Tell us, how good does it feel right now?" _

Jordie covered the lower half of his mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"_Wow… To be honest at the minute it's all just words to me, it really hasn't sunk in yet that I've finally done it. The first of the four of us to do so. I can't… I just can't believe it!"_

"_You say the four of us but of course, you told me earlier right when the competition was coming along that you were battling in your late cousin's honour. Can you describe how close you came to pulling out of the contest and how good it feels not to have now?" _

"_Tommy was my mentor, my brother was always there for me but Tommy taught me everything I know and helped me when I needed it. When Cathy said she was pulling out I was so close to doing so until Lance and Steven both came by my house and pleaded for me not to. And then Tommy's mum came around tears tripping her when she heard I was going to battle on and left a big package off for me which was Tommy's jersey. It was at that point I knew I had no choice but to win the whole thing!" _

"_Amazing, and now. That final battle with Charizard and Tyranitar. I don't think there was a single seat being sat in around the region at that point! What were you thinking right there and then?" _

"_I was thankful Tommy taught Charizard that Blast Burn, without that we wouldn't have won. I really thought Tyranitar had the speed to get to Charizard and it looks like he only just grazed him and no more but Charizard full credit to him, he wanted this victory as badly as I did."_

"_And finally Jordie. What does the Kanto Champion do now that it's all over?" _

"_We're straight into training with Cathy and Tyler for their Hoenn Championship. No rest for us planned just yet!" _

"_Wow, just can't keep you down eh? Ladies and Gentlemen once again, Jordie! Champion of the Kanto region!"_

Darryl looked around to Melissa and smiled which she smiled back to.

"What a battle eh? We'll be at that level someday."

"And I can't wait. I want to feel that intensity." Replied an excited Melissa, she turned to Emma now. "What about you Emma, is this what you want to do? You enjoy that?"

"… Yeah, it was a brilliant match. I… I need to do some soul searching guys. I'm going to turn in for the night." She said rather sadly. Darryl looked at the clock on the wall.

"Emma, it's only just past 8 o'clock! Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She stood up and walked a few steps away. "Good night guys."

…

Emma lay in bed with the main light in her rented room in the Pokémon centre dimmed. Her Bulbasaur was lying beside her curled up, she received an email a few days ago to tell her that her Pokémon had all safely been returned to her storage box. She withdrew all five of them again but the excitement just wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel guilty for Tommy leaving the group and going into the base. She knew and was told many times that Tommy had that game plan anyway by Melissa but she just couldn't shake the fact that she the last time she seen him… she had upset him. The man and his Pokémon who saved her life, all gone in the blink of an eye. And never to return.

"Bulba, I think we'll go to where that base was. I just… I just want to be at where he was last. Like a goodbye." Her Bulbasaur looked up at her master sleepily, Emma had her head looking up at the ceiling with her pink pyjamas on as they lay above the sheets. The Bulbasaur cuddled in against her side again trying to comfort her upset and confused trainer.

…

2 days had passed as Emma, Darryl and Melissa walked up the freshly cut path to where the Luna base once stood. Emma declared she was going to Zelbusa City and Melissa and Darryl thought they would go along to. The entire perimeter was cordoned off to the public with a Police officer guarding the main entrance at a breaching in the erected fences. Emma led the three and walked up to the Police officer who stood shaking his head.

"Sorry folks, can't let you guys in." Emma's shoulders dropped hearing this, Darryl and Melissa expected it as soon as they seen the uniformed officer. Darryl walked up to Emma's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, we'll head into town and come back for you. Give you some time OK?" Emma looked around and slowly nodded in agreement. Darryl smiled as he turned and walked to Melissa, he took her hand and they both disappeared back down the path.

"So why you here lady?" Asked the officer, he was a gentle speaking man.

"… Tommy and I went out… and then we fell out and he went ahead and… this happened." Said Emma as she looked over the darkened remains of what used to be a team hideout and the final resting place for Tommy. She walked up and put her hands through the small links holes in the fence.

"Oh, I'm… I'm really sorry to hear that ma'am." He said apologetic. Emma shook her head.

"Rumour has it that he managed to buy Lance and Steven enough time to get back far enough from the explosion. If he didn't they'd both have died and all those Pokémon gone with them." Said the officer.

"Really?... The one type of person this jaded world needs and he died trying to make it better."

"Maybe it's not for me to say but I heard he had his own demons to take care of."

"Demons?" Asked a confused Emma.

"Yup, I heard he didn't get on with his family… had voices in his head and all sorts. Apparently he said that was why he was so reckless. Suffered from depression, that's why he never liked the limelight. Type of guy who does all the work in the background for some bastard to steal all the credit, know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do."

"The Agency wants his mission to continue, even asked his cousin who just won the Kanto Championship to take it on. Bad timing all around just for those fat cats in the building to get a thicker pay check. Between you and me that's the true ugly side of this world. No matter what happens good or evil, someone makes money out of it." Said the officer shaking his head in disgust. "Hey, I'll turn a blind eye for five minutes if you want to go on in. I can't let a group of you in but it'll be alright if it's just you?"

Emma looked up and smiled a little. "Yes, please!"

The officer smiled, and produced a small set of keys from his pocket. He turned around and inserted one into the thick pad lock holding the chain together. He undid it and looped one end through the end of the fence and pulled it open a little.

"There ya go, let me know when you're done. Just don't touch anything please!" He said as Emma walked through the small gap.

"Thank you sir! I owe you!" The officer smiled as he turned back to face the path. Emma walked over to the charred remains of the building and its surroundings. The police had spray painted boxes around objects that had since been removed for investigation but other than that, there was just bricks and mortar strewn across the patch of open plains. She stood at the edge of the massive crater which was no doubt the location of where the explosion happened from. As see looked inside Bulbasaur cracked open from its Pokeball and stood next to her and it too had a look into the crater, sensing a great event having took place here not so long ago.

"The man who save me… and you guys died here Bulbasaur."

"Bulb… Bulbasauur." (I could sense you being upset.)

"I just wanted to come here… to say I was sorry… If what Melissa said is true and you were destined for here then I'd be mourning for a different reason. But… I've lost more than a friend, and I can't ever tell you how sorry I am that I let us down." She and Bulbasaur stood in silence as the wind blew ashes and small pieces of debris around. It was soon after she felt the unmistakeable feeling of someone being nearby. She turned quickly and sure enough there was a man standing looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to break you away from your moment of reflection!" Said the man. He wore a dark blue suit and a cape, Emma had seen him before but unbeknownst to her it was Lance!

"Its… It's OK. We are just finished up here anyway."

"I'm sorry, I can't keep you in the dark any longer Emma…"

"How… How do you know my name?"

"My name is Lance, I am one of the two trainers that was here the day your… our friend Tommy lost his life." Emma looked closely and realised it was him before she found herself wiping several tears away.

"Why didn't you help him Lance?"

"… We wanted to. But he said he knew what he was doing. He thought he could stop the explosion but…" Lance looked away from Emma and at the ground beside her. He couldn't bear watching another person breaking down at the hands of him breaking the news of Tommy's passing. "When Tommy hit the power room our communication method died, and after twenty seconds of nothing I left Steven and dropped my coat. I wouldn't have even made it to the door before the building exploded."

Emma kept crying. But she pulled herself together enough to ask another question.

"Why are you here now?"

"Tommy made it clear how much you meant to him since the day and hour he found you and to make sure you had the protection you needed. I'm here to tell you that while I can't bring Tommy back, I have the next best thing. His two cousins and his sister are going to see through the rest of his mission in his memory and bring Team Luna to justice. And… They want you, Emma. To join them and see first hand what that band of family is capable of!"

"What about Darryl and Melissa?"

"I have already spoken to them and with your grace, the three of Jordie, Tyler and Cathy will join you guys here in Zelbusa City tomorrow." Said Lance, filled with confidence once again!

"I… I'm…"

"Think about it, talk with Melissa and Darryl first if you have to."

"I can't say no. I want revenge. It's personal."

"… You're sure."

"Never been more sure." Lance smiled at Emma and nodded his head slowly.

"You're in safer hands in numbers; Cathy will be your main partner so to speak. As Tommy's sister I think you should stick around her. She the only female in that group so you and Melissa will be a role model as such to her as much as she will to you two. I'm glad you have accepted this. I really am."

"We want revenge right Bulba?"

"Bulba!"

**A/N: So there you have it. Tommy is no longer. The very reason the story started and characters come together… **

**If anyone out there has an original character they would like to have in the story… I just need one for a character role. Give me an idea of the team, appearance etc etc. **

**All the best!**


End file.
